


In the After

by buffylover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad pack, Derek is a Bad Alpha, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Pack, Knotting, Lots of Angst, New Wolf Pack, Set after Season 2, some season 3a spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylover/pseuds/buffylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer, aka the Darach takes the pack away from Stiles and has them hunt him down. He escapes but now has to find a way to free his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The road so far

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318114) by [ElementalImmortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalImmortal/pseuds/ElementalImmortal). 



> This was inspired by another work. It just kept going in my head until I had to write it to get it out. I was going to have the dreams or memories be italicized but I decided to use *** to show it instead.

Stiles woke up with a start looking around from an enemy. But he was safe. He looked around the motel room he and Peter were sharing. He got up to stretch feeling the pull of his wounds. They were mostly healed but he still felt them sometimes. He didn't need a light on to see them in his mind. He had a dozen slashes around his chest and back. Souvenirs of his last night in Beacon hills. Boyd and Erica's idea of a fun game before killing him. 

He had no idea how his life became that fucked up. Oh wait, yes he does. His pack of friends and family were under the control of a fucking insane Darach. It had started so slowly that Stiles didn't see it until it was too late and everyone, even his father was under her thumb. They had beat Gerald and saved Jackson. Peter was back from the dead and probably plotting something. Allison was coming to terms with her moms death. Lydia was in on all the supernatural crap going on around town. Things settled down after that. Most of the hunters left town. They told his dad about werewolves. He had freaked but came to a couple pack meetings and seems to fit in. He had a talk with Melissa and seemed to be ok after that. He and Derek were teasing each other over their sexual tension that they would never admit to but constantly gave into with little touches and long looks. Boyd and Erica had come back with a tale of an Alpha pack that found them and sent them home with a warning of danger to come. But other then that, life was good. 

Then Scott came home from summer school telling him about Ms. Blake and how awesome she was. And that she knew about werewolves. He went with Scott the next day and met the famous Ms. Blake. Stiles had felt sick the moment he saw her. Next he heard Lydia saying how Ms. Blake and her both had amazing taste in cloths. Then she was counseling Allison on her mom. Treating Isaac like her lost puppy. Dropping by the Sheriff's station to say hi, and then the hospital. She was every where with a member of the pack. Just not Stiles. Then he saw her with Derek at a restaurant looking like the perfect couple. Laughing and feeding each other. The next day Derek came and told him he was in love with Jennifer and that he was just a child so it would never have worked. Stiles felt like he was losing his mind. 

Things kind of spiraled after that. Pack meetings he wasn't invited to, hang out sessions that he missed. Finally his dad came home laughing from pack meeting and told him he was a bad pack mate and that Derek had declared him an omega since he was so set on not being around them. Stiles had tried to explain that he wasn't trying that no one was talking to him anymore. His dad had just looked at him with anger in his eyes and yelled at him to stop lying so much. Stiles cried himself to sleep that night. His life had gone down hill so fast he felt like he was dreaming. The next day he had seen Jennifer walking into a cafe with a huge shiny diamond on her hand. Stiles had actually ran into an alley and thrown up. 

He shook his head trying to clear that dream from it. But the events of it were burned into his brain. He could never really escape them.

***   
Stiles was standing in front of the burned husk of the Hale house. Jennifer was standing in the center of the pack addressing him. 

“There is an old tradition among the more savage packs. When an omega had hurt the pack by their pulling away from the pack, the pack would hunt him as a group to cement their bonds. Stiles. You have pulled away and insulting this pack and it's Alpha.” Derek growls at him at that comment. “For this you shall be hunted. Since you're human you'll have a ten minute start. I just hope they are quick about it. I wouldn't want you to suffer too much.”

She has a fucking smile on her face when she says that. “Oh John. You should go inside. You don't want to see this.”

“Thank you Jen. You're always so thoughtful.” His dad fucking smiles at her and heads in. 

“Allison you should join him. Stiles is part of the pack so killing him isn't against your code, but I'm sure your hunting instincts are going to be annoyed at this.” Jennifer looks like she's giving a lecture in a classroom.

Lydia and Allison go inside too. Stiles looks to Scott, his best friend, his brother. But Scott is glaring at him. “You brought this on yourself Stiles. You shouldn't have tried to leave the pack.” Never mind that Scott had stopped calling Stiles back a month ago.

“As the Alpha I declare that Stiles is omega and shall be hunted. You should run Stiles.” Derek is in his beta form with red eyes burning holes into Stiles.

Thank god Stiles' mind is freaking amazing. Instead of pleading or trying to reason. He turns and runs. He falls twice before he gets to the wooded area beyond the house causing Jennifer to laugh at him. Fuck her. Stiles gets his feet under him and makes some good time running all out. He needs to make it back to the main road into the Preserve. Someone might find him then. 

Of course they catch him when he's in sight of the road because his life is a freaking horror movie. It's Boyd and Erica who catch him. Tackling him from behind. Two sets of claws slashing into his back leaving huge cuts. They let him get up and try to fight them. They laugh and slash his chest. He goes down from a punch to his face from Boyd that has him seeing stars. 

Erica waves her claws at him “Don't worry Batman. We'll make it fast.” Then she's laughing at the private joke. 

But before she can slash at his throat there are claws in her stomach ripping out part of her intestines and bashing her head into a tree. Boyd roars at Peter. Huh, Peter. Peter is saving him. Before Boyd can do anything Peter has jumped onto Boyd's back and rips out his spine. Boyd goes down with a whimper. Stiles wonders how much blood he's losing since everything seems hazy. Then Peter is holding him up and walking to the road where Chris Argent in waiting with a car. What the fuck?

“Get in.” Argent orders. He stands up with one foot out of the car and hucks a smoke bomb into the area they ran from. Stiles assumes it's wolvesbane. He hopes it's wolvesbane and they fucking choke on it. He rests his head on Peters shoulder and passes out. He comes to in a motel room. 

“Relax Mr. Stilinski. You have quite a few wounds to stitch up.” Deaton is saying in a soothing voice. “Your pack seems to have lost it's mind. But I need you to rest so I can get you better.”

He let himself sink into darkness and hopes he might never wake up from it.

***   
Stiles shakes the last of the dream away and walks into the bathroom. He splashes some water on his face. Deaton had explained to them, Peter, Chris and he, that Jennifer appeared to be a Darach, a human druid who had gone insane and was using magic for evil. Some druids, called emissaries, were part of wolf packs, they kept the wolves connected to their humanity and helped to lead the pack with the Alpha. They were magic users who started with a spark of power and trained it to use real magic. Jennifer was clearly using her magic to control the pack. 

Deaton had stitched him up and with Peter he had fled the city. Chris came the next day with Stiles' cloths and laptop and other things from his house, including a picture of him with his mom when he was a kid. Chris had to stay to keep watch on the pack with Deaton. Peter and he had to leave to find allies. They were going to a larger pack in the south with a powerful emissary. Stiles was apparently going to learn to become an emissary from this new pack. Peter was going to join the pack and try to find a way to help his old pack back home. 

So this was how Stiles ended up in a motel room with Peter Hale on the run from his pack heading to just east of San Francisco to join the Garcia pack. They were old, older then America as a country old, and huge. Peter had told him they were a pack of almost 80. Peter knew they would take them in, they had taken in some of the Hales after the fire. Only the main branch of the pack had burned, some cousins had survived and joined other packs. Peter was going to be his uncle. He was going to be Steven Giles 'Stiles' Hale. With Chris' help they had gotten forged documents for him. He had a drivers license, social security card, and a bank card from Peter. They had gone into the bank together for that and Stiles had to fight his instincts to flinch when Peter had put his arm over his shoulder and call him his nephew. They had set up his name on an account of Peter's with a pin so he could use it. He would have to ask how much was in the account when things weren't so scary. They could get someone in the Garcia pack to help get him school records for his new high school. Stiles felt like throwing up again. He had barely one friend at his last school, he wasn't sure he could handle a new school. 

He dried his face and went into the main room. Peter was awake and watching him. He lifted the blanket and motioned for Stiles to join him. Stiles sighed and moved to the bed, crawling in and letting the older wolf wrap his arms around him. “Shh, it'll be ok Stiles. We'll find a way to beat her. To win.”

Stiles wants to believe him. He wants to be the same kid who thought they could fight a crazy Alpha, aka Peter, they same kid who wanted to save Jackson and battle hunters. But he wasn't that kid anymore. He wasn't living in the world were good could fight evil and win every fight. He was living in the after now. The running scared from his home town where his dad and best friend were brainwashed into being ok with killing him. He was living after the loss of whatever he could have had with Derek. He was living in the after. But tomorrow would be a new start. A new pack, a new ally. A new fight. Hopefully he could find a way to not live in the after forever.


	2. a new beggining

Stiles woke up with the scent of wolf all around him in a warm bed. Too warm for just him. Oh yeah, he's in bed with Peter Hale. His face is buried in the wolfs neck and Peter is hugging him close. And like most guys in the morning they are both happy to greet the day. Stiles' half asleep mind is impressed with the size of the wolf's tool against his front. The only other people who Stiles knows that are that big are Derek and Danny. He admits he looked in the locker room. The loved by everybody Danny was huge. So were the Hales apparently. 

Peter makes a noise as he wakes up a little. “Mmm, it's normal Stiles. Just go back to sleep.”   
The wolf holds him closer making a little moan come of of his mouth. The wolf smirks and closes his eyes again. Stiles puts his face back in Peters neck and tries to fall back asleep. 

The next thing he knows he's awakened by a buzzing sound. He pulls himself up to a sitting position. Peter is walking out of the bathroom in just a towel with that same 'I felt your hard penis against mine and I'm fucking creepy' smirk on his face. “We have time for you to shower then we have to get some food. We'll be driving the rest of the way today. We'll meet the Garcia pack today. You ready?”

Peter sounds sympathetic at the question. “I think so. Not like I have a lot of options. We can't go back home and I need to save my dad.” His voice breaks at the word 'dad'.

Peter sighs “I know this is hard but we can be hopeful. The Garcia pack is huge and powerful and they are happy to get us. Their emissary is amazing and will teach you to beat Jennifer. And the pack will be safe, she can't kill them without weakening herself and risking one of them fighter her control. The humans are safe because Chris will call hunters in to kill all of them if Allison or your dad are injured. They are safe for the time being. Right now we need to just keep fighting in exile. We'll be able to someday go home and save them.”

Peter sits next to him and pulls him into his lap. For a second Stiles is very uncomfortable about the extra amount of Peter's skin that he's touching. But he relaxes into Peter's hug. “Why are we touching so much? Not that I really mind, it's nice but we've never been this close.”

“It's something I remember Talia saying before the fire, that our emissaries need to touch their packs a lot. They crave our touch to keep them grounded. Like we need their minds and spirits to keep us grounded.” Peter starts to rub his hand up and down Stiles' back. “When I touch you I remember my family and why I want to go back and save Derek. Sadly I think most of his pups are idiots and deserve what they're getting.” 

Stiles pulls himself slowly away. Peter is right, he feels better when the wolf touches him. “Ok, I should shower and then we can head to the diner. My stuff is mostly packed already.” 

Peter hums his agreement and moves about the room getting his cloths. He drops the towel and Stiles has to remind himself that wolf packs are basically nudists and that the older man isn't hitting on him. And if he chooses to relieve his tension in the shower no one can judge him for trying to get rid of some of his stress after the month he's had. Plus the part of him like likes guys realizes that Peter is freaking hot. 

Freshly showered and relaxed he gets dressed and joins Peter in the room. “I'm all packed up now. Help me load our stuff into the car and we'll check out then head for food.” 

At the word food Stiles stomach growls. Peter smiles and picks up his bags. Stiles loads his duffel and follows the wolf out to their car. Peter has a nice non noticeable Prius. They load the car and Stiles sits in the front seat while Peter goes to check out. They agree that the less people see Stiles the better. They don't want him to be on too many camera in case Jennifer has his dad searching for him. But from how he thinks Jennifer is thinking, she'll just consolidate her power there and then move on with her plan. Wasting energy to find him doesn't make sense. He might not be as intelligent as Lydia, but he still tests in the genius level. Peter gets in and they are off to the diner. It's mostly truckers and travelers on their way to somewhere else. They order and Stiles brings up a topic he's been curious about. 

“Not that I mind, but how are we paying for all this?” He motions to Peter's debit card, the same one Stiles has.

“Ahh, well, when I started to smell someone new on Derek I followed him. When I saw that he was being a fucking idiot again for a women I kept researching. There is no Jennifer Blake, as we know her, before two years ago. She is a new person. So I figured Derek was going to start making horrible decisions. So as the elder Hale I still had access to all the family accounts. I drained them and opened new accounts in just mine, and now your, names. The main bulk of the Hale money is now ours. You Steven Giles Hale are worth millions. The money from Laura's death is in Derek's personal account, but it's not much in comparison. The sad thing is I'm not even sure he'll notice for a while. He's not the brightest, my nephew.” Peter gets the creepy smirk again. “But not you, my brilliant nephew. You are a genius.”

Peter leans in and nuzzles under his ear sending a tremor down Stiles' spine making goosebumps break out all over his body. “Ahh we're going to present as one of those families that touches way too much in public aren't we?”

Peter laughs. “I believe so. My wolf wants to comfort you every time you get upset and the easiest way to calm my wolf is to make you smell like me. It'll lessen when we're around other wolves and I feel that you're safer.”

“Oh yeah, I read that in one of Deaton's books. They are all about pack dynamics and old fashioned traditions and little notes saying most packs don't follow them anymore. It's a little confusing.” He has about 30 new books to memorize. They are all hand written, so it's a pain to get through them.

“Yeah, when we get you with a real emissary I'm sure more of that will be clearer.” Peter tells him. 

They get their food and Stiles starts to eat. Then what Peter says gets through his mind. “Wait, you said 'real', was Deaton not a real emissary?”

Peter smiles as him. A real smile. Not a smirk. “I knew you would catch that. Deaton was our emissary but Talia didn't need one. She was an extraordinary Alpha. She didn't need anyone to help her keep her humanity and yet she was a perfect wolf. She was also brilliant and didn't need anyone to help her run the pack. Her and her mate, husband, were a perfect pair. Deaton could have been a good emissary, but he was unnecessary. He wasn't needed to help our pack much so he just hung out and read. And truthfully, when Derek returned, he should have helped Laura as the new Hale Alpha. He didn't. He dropped the ball and allowed that bitch to corrupt my pack. A real emissary with real power would have been able to stop that.”

Stiles remains silent, processing what he just heard. He likes Deaton so he wants to give him the benefit of the doubt but from what Peter said and what he's read so far, Peter is right. Emissaries were very active in the pack. Deaton barely had talked to Derek from what Stiles knew. They finished their meal and got into the car. Peter drove while Stiles read. They made good time making it to the suburbs of San Francisco. A smaller city Walnut Creek. Close to a national park for the Garcia pack to play in. It was only a short drive into San Francisco. 

They pulled into town after a couple hours of driving. Stiles was scared. Like holy shit scared. He's a disgraced human omega from a tiny pack running from a Darach. What on earth could he offer a large powerful pack? 

Peter must have heard his heart beat going nuts cause he stopped the car and wrapped his arms around Stiles. “Breath Stiles, breath. You can't freak out now. We're almost there. You need to be calm and show this Alpha that are you worthy. You are.”

“I'm not. I'm just a kid.” He is about to go into a full blown panic attack. 

“Stiles think about it. Why did Jennifer not try to control you? Why would she try to have you killed instead of just ignoring you?” Peter is speaking into the top of Stiles' head. Since his face is buried in the wolf's chest. “Because your mind was too much for her to handle.”

“And because she saw me as a threat. Because people with magic are harder to control. And strong mind and wills nearly impossible.” He says in a small voice. He's been reading up on emissaries. 

“That's right. She knew she couldn't control you so she had to get rid of you. Remember that.” Peter pulls away and starts driving again. Stiles pulls himself together. After a couple minutes he's fine and they are pulling into a long driveway. The house is huge. It's on the outskirts of town next to the Mt Diablo preserve. Stiles takes a deep break and opens his car door. Peter comes around next to him. He nods to the boy. They walk up to the house. Stiles notices a few cars parked in the driveway. The pack probably has many people staying here. 

The door opens before they get to it. Damn werewolves and their super hearing. The man is kind looking with a smile on his face. “Welcome. I'm Michael. The second of our pack. The Alpha is expecting you.” 

He smiles even bigger as they walk into the house. It's done up in an old Spanish style. It's impressive. Stiles walks behind the man and Peter walks behind him. They pass by a living room were a number of people are watching tv. Stiles thinks it's the Bachelor. He can hear girls giggling and one guy moaning about being bored. They glance up but other then that ignore the group heading down the hall. They arrive at a study. Stiles can practically smell the paper. There is a beautiful women sitting at a table drinking coffee. She is stunning, like Selma Hayak stunning. Stiles can feel his heart beat get a little faster. Peter and Michael both huff out little laughs while Alpha Garcia just smiles. 

“Ahh, teenage hormones. Don't worry, they go away soon. I'm Olivia Garcia, Alpha of this pack. Welcome to my territory.” She greets them. Stiles turns beet red. “Please sit. We have a lot to discuss. So Mr and Mr Hale. Tell me how this all came to be.”

She hands them each a cup of coffee and Peter takes a sip. Then starts telling her everything from the beginning. From right before the fire. He tells of how one night his house burst into flames. He admits to killing Laura in an insane rage. To turning a boy in the woods. Killing everyone responsible for the fire. To feeling his nephew kill him. Then coming back and realizing his nephew is an idiot. To the Darach. To rescuing Stiles and running to the Garcia pack. Everything sounded much different from Peter's perspective. Stiles seemed way more badass. He liked it. 

Alpha Garcia listens without talking. When Peter is done she sits and sips her coffee for a minute until Stiles feels like he's going to crawl out of his skin with trying not to twitch. Finally she nods her head and turns to Stiles. “Now Stiles. I'd like to hear it from your side. Peter's story is interesting, and I can tell he's being honest. But I'd like to know your side. The human perspective to all this craziness.” 

He nods his head and just starts. He begins with one night he tried to convince his best friend to go find a dead body in the woods with him. To his friends growing erratic behavior. To helping his friend control his powers because the only wolf they talked to seem like a total douche. Peter laughs at that. 

He goes into his growing fear for the whole situation. The feelings that nothing will be ok again. Finding out about hunters and the horror of finding the cause of the Hale fire. To meeting Peter as the Alpha. The fight in the hospital where he truly though he was going to die. He can't look at Peter when he says that. He goes into how he tried to protect his best friend from what was happening. To needing to protect Derek and the whole sawing off his arm scenario. To Peter taking him and forcing him to help. Alpha Garcia looks solemn. She nods when he describes what happened the night Derek became the Alpha. The fear he had standing up to Argent about Kate. 

He tells her about Gerald and the new hunters in town. The fear of not being able to find Lydia. When he gets to Derek turning the four betas he can't keep the derision out of his voice. Derek picked emotionally damaged teens to turn into wolves when he wasn't mature enough lead them. He tells her all about the Kanima and the drama of having to keep Jackson from hurting anyone. Alpha Garcia smiles and looks impressed when he tells her about the pool and holding Derek up. Even Peter looks impressed at that. He describes the growing fear of losing his best friend to this new world that he didn't belong in, to the fear that this world would swallow his dad. 

He gets to the major fight with Gerald and Jackson and finally saving the boy. He might go into a ten minute rant about how Derek can't seem to win a single fight even as the Alpha. Peter tries to fight laughing at Stiles comments. Alpha Garcia does the same. When he gets to Jennifer entering the picture his voice goes cold. He explains how his life spiraled out of control and ended with his dad being ok with the pack butchering him. 

She remains silent again when he is done. She sits and thinks for a few minutes then smiles. “Ok, I'm officially accepting you two into my pack. And I will do all in my power to help you fight this Darach. I can tell you're both telling me the truth and I've had some reports that corroborate your stories. I just want three things in return.” Her voice turns serious. “One, Stiles I want you to train as an emissary. Two, if you can defeat this Darach and become the Hale emissary then I want an alliance between our packs. Three, if you can't defeat the Darach, I promise to help get your father out of the Hale pack and you come be our emissary when ours retires.”

Stiles knows if he fights any of that she'll tell them to leave. This is a deal he can live with. “I agree.”

Peter turns his head baring his neck in submission. She leans over and puts her teeth to Peter's neck. Her eyes flash red. Stiles knows as an emissary he doesn't have to submit as much, he turns his head and she kisses his cheek. “Welcome to the Garcia pack.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some pervy behavior from Peter, but it's consensual and nice.

Peter and Stiles were officially pack now. They came out of the study and Stiles realized it was super late. Michael took them upstairs and showed them to a room. It only had one bed. Stiles just shrugged and got ready for bed. Peter striped to just his underwear, a black jock strap. “Seriously? Are you trying to be a pedowolf?”

Peter smirks at him again. “Come one pack mate. You know wolves don't have modesty boundaries. Just come to bed I'm tired.”

Stiles just gave in and took his pants off and got into bed. Peter got behind him and spooned him. And for the second time that day Stiles fell asleep in the arms of Peter Hale. 

***   
He knew he had to be dreaming. He was wet from the pool still. His body feels tired and sore from holding up Derek for so long. He strips out of his went cloths and throws them onto his floor, he can put them in the wash later. He drops his underwear and walks around his room naked. He moves his hands over his body hoping to warm himself up a bit. He goes to his dresser to get some sweats. He'll put them on after he showers. He feels like he can still smell Derek on him. He looks down, a part of his body is very happy at the thoughts of Derek. 

“Mmm Derek.” he moans as he wraps his hand around himself to stroke himself to full hardness. He throws himself onto his bed and splays his legs apart. He's not out to anyone but he'll admit it in his head, he wants to fuck Derek or get fucked by Derek. Either one is good. He starts to stroke himself more and harder. He whimpers louder and louder until he hears a growl and a flash of red eyes from the window. “Fuck, Derek. What the hell are you doing?” 

“I came to thank you.” Derek growls. Before Stiles can tell him to get out Derek moves quickly to his bed and puts one hand on his chest to hold him down. He wraps his other hand around Stiles' cock. Oh god Derek Hale is touching his cock. Derek's eyes are burning red while he strokes Stiles hard and fast. 

He has a look of determination on his face while he goes faster and faster. Derek leans in and licks Stiles neck. “Cum for me, Stiles. Cum for your Alpha.” 

Stiles starts to whimper uncontrollably. Then Derek bites gently down on his collarbone and he's cumming all over Derek's hand. Derek brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it up while looking Stiles in the eye. “Get some rest.” 

Then he's gone out the window.

*** 

Waking up felt much better then yesterday. He was still in the arms of Peter, who was very happy to greet the morning. Stiles had to fight the moan that wanted to come out as Peter ground his hardon into Stiles crack. Stiles decided to just give in and feel good. His life had sucked for the past three months and looking at the dark misery inside of him or having a hot older wolf jack him off. He knew what he was going to pick. He deserved some relaxing time. “Uncle Peter.” It came out as a low moan. 

Peter huffs a laugh “That's right Stiles. Let me make you feel good.”

Hands, new hands, are moving down his body into his underwear. New hands wrapping around him. Peter kisses his neck and starts to stroke him. He turns his head to capture Peter's lips. This kiss is hot, it's mostly tongue. Licking and battling each other with no loser, only winners. He starts to pant into Peters mouth. “I'm close” he gasps out. Peter smiles and just goes harder on his cock. He cums and it's good. He lets himself relax into the after glow. Peter holds him close kissing his neck. 

They wait a couple minutes then Peter sighs and pulls away. “My turn” he growls. Peter frees his cock and starts to stroke himself hard. Stiles tries to turn to face Peter to help him out but Peter stops him with a growl and on his hip. Peter moves his thumb down and pulls his cheek up revealing him to the wolf. Peter 'mmm's happily. He keeps stroking faster and grunting then Stiles feels the wetness of Peter cumming all over his ass. Peter rubs his fingers around his rim and sigh contentedly. “Now you smell like mine.”

“You do know you're a perv, and I'm a virgin right?” He has to ask the wolf. 

Peter laughs “yes Stiles I do know that. And yes, I'm a perv. But think about it, now you feel better. You smell like me and you forgot your troubles for a few minutes.” 

“Now time to shower so I can meet the rest of the pack. Thank god Deaton gave me some soap that works for wolves.” He gets up and goes to the bathroom attached to their room. In the shower he makes extra time to make sure he's clean while again questioning the universe how this is his life. Thank god he can laugh at awkward situations. 

When he's clean he gets dressed and heads out of the bathroom. Peter is smiling at him from the bed. “I'm going to eventually corrupt you, young nephew.” 

“You're gross.” He laughs. After basically being ignored by his last pack he kind of likes the attention. 

“Head downstairs and get some food. I can smell someone cooking.” Peter tell him. 

He follows those orders and heads out of the room following his nose down the stairs to the kitchen. Where he is met by a group of people. Now he freezes. But he doesn't have long to be scared when a girl about his age walks up. “You must be Stiles. I'm Maria. This is Mark my brother” She motions to a guy standing next to her. They look alike. Dark beautiful features. They look like the Alpha. 

“Ah, it's nice to meet both of you. Well, all of you.” He waves awkwardly at the group of people behind the teens. They all smile and wave back at him with laughs. For a second he feels completely welcomed by them. He read that in healthy packs there forms a pack bond between all the members, humans included. He can see by how this group is acting they have a bond. They move as a unit dishing out food and setting the table. He moves up and grabs a stack of plates off the counter earning him more smiles as he goes and helps set the table. He is told many of the pack members names but only really remembers Maria and Mark's. 

He stays quiet the first couple minutes until someone mentions a random topic he can get on board with and goes to town discussing it. After breakfast he helps put the dishes into the dishwasher and keep talking with the pack. They are all interesting and interested in him. He has the dishes loaded and the pans cleaned and drying when they all tilt their heads to the side. Stile has spent enough time with wolves to know they hear something. He turns to the door to wait for who they hear. 

A moment later in walks Alpha Garcia and a man. He's hard to place. Could be Italian or eastern European or something else. He's late 50's but still strong. Like he works out a ton and does yoga. Everyone turns and looks at him with huge eyes. 

“I said that last part out loud and not in my head, didn't I?” He asks the room. 

“Well Stiles, yes you did and it's a good assessment. I in fact, do yoga. A couple times a week.” The mans voice is calm and friendly. “My name Alaric. I'm the emissary for the Garcia pack, and I hear I'm going to be your new teacher.”

“Ah yeah Sir. It's good to meet you?” He says awkwardly making the last part a question. 

“Yes it is. Now I think you and I should get to know each other. Spend some time chatting and then there will be a full pack meeting tonight to introduce you and your new guardian to the pack. Alpha, if you don't mind I will take Stiles with me now.” He nods his head to her in respect. But Stiles can see the easy affection they have for each other while still being formal. In private they probably fist bump. God his mind goes to weird places. 

“Ah, where did Peter go?” He asks the Alpha.

“He's meeting some of the Hale cousins in our pack. He'll be at the meeting later tonight. Don't worry.” Olivia smiles and leans into nuzzle his cheek. It might be in his head but he swears the smell of wolf makes him feel better. 

He follows Alaric to the front of the house. He gets in the mans car. He has a crown vic, Stiles tries to know think about his dad too much. Sheriff cruisers are crown vics. They drive in silence for a while until Stiles can't hold it in anymore. “What type of name is Alaric, isn't that a dude on the Vampire Diaries? Cause that's just a little to meta for me.”

Instead of being annoyed like Stiles expects Alaric just laughs. What the hell was with this pack and being so damn happy? “First, it's a family name so I have no real idea where it came from. It just was always there in family stories. Two, yes there is a dude on the Vampire Diaries who has the same name. But he's handsome. So I'm ok with that.”

Stiles laughs while they drive. This guys is awesome. They arrive at a smaller house but the yard is kickass. It's just one huge garden. Stiles is impressed, he and his dad, a pang of guilt surfaces, had tried to make a garden one year. It had ended badly. They get out and walk up to the door. Inside is a nice house. Stiles likes the kitchen. 

“Ok Stiles. I'm going to show you some of the books I want you to read. I'll give you a couple days to get through them and then we can start some meditation techniques and then work on accessing your Spark. It'll take some time and effort to get the hang of things and then we'll have to see the type of emissary you are going to be. Some are more leaders, others are more just advisers to the Alphas. Some are at any point in the activity spectrum. Some are just fonts of knowledge for the Alphas to use and some are bad ass fighters with magic. It's different for everyone. But getting you to access your Spark will be hard. We'll have to do some work to get you there. Or not.” Alaric grabs a bowl from the table and hurls the contents at Stiles. A dark cloud of Mountain Ash comes flying at him.

“What that fuck?” Stiles flails hands going windmill like fashion around his head. The cloud seems to move in slow motion towards him. Stiles can feel a part of him scream and focus on it. The cloud lands in a neat pile at his feet. 

Alaric looks at him with a wiry smile on his face. “Hmm. Looks like you already have access to your spark. I guess we'll just have to work on control. Try to make the ash move.”

Stiles tries making it move for a couple minutes with no success. Getting more and more desperate Stiles starts to think about what is riding on his Spark. The pack, Derek, Scott, and oh god his Dad. Stiles starts to breath hard, like panic attack hard and feels a yell punch it's way out of his chest. “Ahhh.” He looks to where the pile was and it's gone. But he feels tired and nauseous. He looks to Alaric to see that the ash, is now embedded in the wall. It looks like smoke damage. Fuck.

“Oh crap I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing.” He again flails. It's a bad day for his coordination. 

Alaric laughs “No. It's alright Stiles. I should have known better then to let you try without guiding your actions first. You clearly can access your Spark when upset or startled but we need to help guide you to using it when you're calm. You'll be more powerful for it. But we can start with trying to get you to access it through emotions, just in a guided meditation type of way. Come here and sit. We're going to start your meditation training now.”

Stiles walks over and sits in front of Alaric who pours another pile of Mountain Ash in front of him. “Focus on your breathing for a while. Then when you can feel your Spark and really visualize it. I want you to pick up the ash and throw it above you and focus on it forming a circle around you. Breath in and out.”

Stiles does as he's told. He closes his eyes and just thinks about his Spark. It takes him a while of listening to Alaric guide his thoughts until he thinks he can feel his Spark. He can see it between his lungs and it seems to move with his chest. He knows it's not really there but it's good to visual it. He tries for over an hour before he thinks he can really touch the Spark. Alaric seems very enthusiatic about that. He tells him the ash moved a tiny bit. Stiles doesn't really believe him but he keeps on. A couple more hours and he's sweaty and tense. He can feel every bit of air against his skin, everything feels tingly. In his mind he has his hand wrapped around his Spark. Taking the other hand in real life he grabs the ash and throws it up and he can feel the air move around him moving around his face. When he opens his eyes there is a perfect line in front of him. He looks around him and sees a perfect circle. He looks up at Alaric. 

“Very good Stiles. That was excellent. Now go get yourself something to heat in the kitchen and I'll contact Olivia about the pack meeting tonight. I always forget the exact times of things.” Alaric nods towards the kitchen. Stiles walks out of his circle and as he goes over the ash he feels his whole body tingle and then his ears pop like there is a change of pressure. 

He can hear Alaric talking but he's too tired to care. He gets a bottle of water and a couple pieces of fruit. He eats them while he looks out the window thinking about his dad. He misses him so much. He can't get his dads face as he said he wasn't his child anymore out of his mind. He feels all the emotions he is holding down over the last month while he was healing and on the run start to come to the surface and he starts to shake. He's feeling worn out and raw. Just when he's about to start to breath heavily and panic he feels a warm solid hand on his shoulder. There is a sense of calm and tranquility flowing into him. 

He turns to Alaric. “Are you doing this?” 

Alaric smiles a mysterious smile. “Not all emissaries are big magic users. Most of us just act as pack counselors. Having a talent to help emotional equilibrium comes in handy. I'm not actually pushing my emotions on you, just letting you get an echo of my own.”

“It's good stuff. I could get used to it.” He tells the man. 

“That's kind of the point. You should get used to it. Leaning on your pack is good for you. While you're here I want you to think of your time here as a strategic retreat instead of running away. It will help make your mind set while here less stressful. And you'll be less inclined to panic attacks if you feel your time here is training to save your friends and family over leaving them. Because you haven't left them. You're heart and soul is still with them. Your work here is for them. Just keep telling yourself that every time you start to freak out and it'll help. I swear. But you should also know, you are very wanted here. You are a valued member of this pack and we want you here. Even without the alliance with your pack in the future.” Alaric pulls him into a hug and holds him for a while. He feels a lot of his emotions quiet and he relaxes into the mans hug. 

“Better?” Stiles nods his head at Alaric's question. “Good. We should get to the meeting. The rest of the pack wants to meet you. Don't worry. They'll like you.” 

They head out and drive back to the Alpha's house, Stiles has to correct that in his head, Olivia's house. They get there and there are a lot of cars in the drive way leading up to the house. There is a spot close to the house free for Alaric. They climb out and go into the house. The main room is packed with wolves. Stiles scans the crowd feeling self conscious but he spots Peter standing close to a beautiful girl. She looks about Stiles age with dark hair and pale skin. Stiles has to make sure he doesn't let his mind go to a dirty place, probably 90 percent of the people in this room can smell a hardon. 

“Ah, Stiles. Come here.” Stiles heads over to Peter since Alaric disappeared into the crowd the second they walked into the house. “Stiles, I'd like you to meet my niece, Derek's sister, Cora Hale. Turns out she survived the fire with some of our cousins. Cora, I'd like you to meet your newest cousin Stiles Hale. Well, Stiles Stilinski, but think of him as a Hale.”

Stiles can hear the amusement and awe in Peter's voice. Derek's sister is alive. Stiles has to fight the urge to call Derek and let him know. He shakes it off. “It's nice to meet you, Cora.”

She leans in and hugs Stiles instead of taking the hand he had offered her. “It's good to meet you too, Stiles.” 

She smiles as she pulls away. Stiles is struck by how similar to Derek she looks, she has the same jaw and eyes. 

“Don't let her welcome fool you, I have a feeling my dear niece is quite the bad ass.” Peter huffs out as a laugh. Stiles knows he's trying to break the thoughts of Derek out of Stiles' mind. It's working. 

Stiles opens his mouth to say being a badass is a Hale trait. But Olivia walks into the room and every one, including Stiles, feels an instinctive reaction to quiet down. “Thank you for coming. I know we don't usually have a need for full pack meetings but I wanted to introduce two new pack member. Peter Hale and Stiles Hale. Now some of you know about their situation and some of you do not. Those of you that don't, don't worry. We'll get to that.” 

She goes on to talk about normal pack business but instead of it being a monster of the week update it seemed like a family update meeting. Someone's kid had gotten an A on a class assignment. Someone else had started dating a boy and was serious about it. Stiles looked at Cora and saw that she was relaxed, so were Maria and Mark. Stiles realizes that this is how healthy loving packs are supposed to be. Peter even has a sheen of tears in his eyes. This must have been what the Hale pack had been like before the fire. Finally after all the cute things Alpha Garcia's eyes settle on Stiles. She smiles a sad smile and starts on his story. But instead of a pathetic teen who's friends and family turn on him because of a women, Alpha Garcia tells of an emissary in training listening to his instincts and disliking an evil magic user. In the story he comes off as understandably suspicions and curious about the new person in town involved with his pack instead of a love sick teen who can't get the guy. Finally she tells of the night Stiles was attacked by the pack and how his father went along with the plan to help kill him. Instead of a pathetic boy who's own father didn't stop his friends from killing him, Stiles comes of as a smart boy who ran when he knew he couldn't reason with madness and a cunning and brave young man who even when he was about to die wouldn't bend when facing death. 

Stiles is dam impressed with the person in this story. He can't believe it's him. He doesn't believe it's him. But it's a nice story. He looks around the room dreading the look of pity, or worse disbelief, in the eyes of the wolves. All he sees is anger as his situation, and sympathy from the older members. The younger ones look impressed. “Now, I'm not sure how long they will be in our pack, since Stiles would like to train with us and then go back and free his pack, but as long as they are ours we will be grateful. Grateful to have two new members and one an emissary in training. Now welcome them into the pack.”

Maria and Mark practically jump on him to scent mark him. Cora is next. After that it's a blur of faces and hands, even a couple kisses on the cheeks from the older wolves. As the night goes on Stiles can feel himself settling into something real and solid and good. Maybe it's his Spark or his imagination but he practically can feel the pack bonds in the air. 

After a couple hours most of the wolves have gone home. He ends up in the same bed with Peter again. “You know, she had the story right. Most people would have given up or gone insane from what you've survived. And now you're working to free your father and friends. They are right to be impressed. I was when I was insane and wanted to bite you. I knew you had potential to be amazing.”

Peter rolls over and goes silent. Stiles just gapes and him and flails a little going to the bathroom. When he comes out he climbs into bed. And maybe, just maybe he starts to believe the story about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up in a warm and comfy bed. Rolling over he saw a very peacefully asleep Peter. He had a weird thought that Peter looks much younger when he was asleep. Stiles stretched carefully trying not to wake Peter. He felt great. He felt really great. He got up and used the bathroom and got dressed. Heading downstairs he listened to hear if anyone else was up, but he couldn't hear anything. Heading to the kitchen he looked around. Still no one. Looking at the clock he saw it was 7am. Early but not too early, didn't these wolves have jobs? He looks around and finds the coffee. He makes a large pot for the house. Opening the fridge, which is freakin huge, he finds stacks of eggs and sausages. He shudders to think about the grocery bill. It's almost the same time as breakfast was yesterday so Stiles thinks it's probably safe to start some food. Plus his nurturer care giving instincts are telling him to feed people. 

He takes out food and can't help but get thrown into the last pack meal he prepared.

***   
Stiles had made enough for most of the pack. His dad was supposed to be home from work anytime. Scott was coming with Isaac and Allison who was probably bringing Lydia and Jackson. He had told Derek about it and sent texts to Erica and Boyd. He was proud he was making food for everyone. He was really working to help bring the pack together. But of course he sad there over an hour until the food was cold and he had put it all away. When his dad finally got home Stiles asked why he didn't come home. 

“I was with the pack Stiles. Why the hell weren't you there? We ate at the pack house. Jennifer cooked for us. She's a good mate for Derek.” His dad looks at him and shakes his head and sighs. “You need to get over this thing with Derek. It's making you crazy. You need to be with the pack more.”

He had tried to tell his dad that he had never heard about the meeting but his dad just doesn't want to hear it. He turns and goes back to work leaving Stiles alone. The next day at school the pack acted like he had insulted all of them. Jackson even kept talking about how affectionate Derek and Jennifer were. He looks at Stiles and laughed when Stiles had flinched. Such an ass. 

*** 

Stiles shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He puts out the dishes and silverware. He's going to serve everything up buffet style since he doesn't know how many people are coming to breakfast. As the food cooks and no one comes in he has to fight the urge to panic. He keeps telling himself that he's welcome here. Just as he's putting the food onto platters and lining everything up Olivia walks in and beams a huge smile at him. She walks up and nuzzles his cheek. He prepares a plate for her, she is the Alpha after all, she thanks him and heads to the table. He gets himself food next knowing that the wolves will eat all of it fast. As he gets a second cup of coffee the rest of the pack living in the house including Peter file in some of them hugging Stiles for the food. 

“Thank god. I didn't want to have to cook this morning.” Maria tell hims as she gets coffee. “It was my turn to cook but I was soo comfy in bed that I didn't want to get up.”

Everyone teases her. Stiles will learn that she is bad ass but not a morning person. “We have a chore wheel for people that live in the house. You and Peter will be added if you decide to stay in house too.” Olivia raises her cup and salutes Stiles. 

“Thank you Alpha. We'll think about that.” Peter says groggily pounding down a cup of coffee. Stiles thinks it's funny that the ex-Alpha is such a bad morning person. 

That breakfast passes with warm conversation and loving teasing of each other. It turns out Cora, Maria and Mark are going to be in school with Stiles. They start to tell him about teachers and how to deal with them. After breakfast Alaric picks him up for more training. Stiles cuts the time needed to use Mountain Ash down by a couple hours. Alaric praises him then brings him back to the pack house where he is welcomed back by the pack there as if he'd been gone a week instead of a few hours. Plus he finds Maria watching a Doctor Who marathon, which is awesome.

The next week is filled with the same routine. But switching out for Mark being a sci-fi nerd and watching a Battlestar Galactica marathon. Stiles couldn't get over how much everyone seemed to want him there. He fell asleep twice on the shoulder of a pack member watching tv and woke up in his bed. He was only alone when he wanted to be. Even Cora who seems to be almost as grumpy as Derek usually is, is happy to hang out with him. Stiles imagines this it what it would feel like to be in a big family or a real pack. He realizes that even on the best days before Jennifer the pack back home was never like this. They all seemed to tolerate each other at best. Stiles loves the group living but he isn't used to being around so many people for such long periods of time. He found himself needing to take time in his room to read for a couple hours in the evening. He really wanted to be with the pack but kept getting too antsy. They understood. Every time he felt like he needing time alone, Olivia or the second Michael would usually walk over and tell him to go read in his room for a while. They always had these sweet smiles on their faces when they talked to Stiles. It was kinda freaking him out. 

After a week of almost pure happiness Stiles was helping with dinner when every wolf in the room turned towards the drive way with concerned looks towards Alpha Garcia. She looks focused but not upset. Peter has a smirk so Stiles walks over and punches his shoulder. “Explain Peter before everyone gets worked up.”

“Don't worry Stiles. It's just a surprise for you. And some updates from back home.” Peter leans in and gives him a one armed hug. 

Alpha Garcia growls a little and heads for the door. They all file out and watch as two SUV's pulls up into the drive. One scary black one with the windows tinted and one black Jeep. Stiles flinches at the Jeep, he misses his jeep. The cars pull up to the door and Chris Argent and a couple other hunters that Stiles vaguely recognizes get out of the cars. He can see the wolves all flex as if they want to fight but Chris holds up his hands in a surrender pose. 

“Alpha Garcia, I'm sorry to come without calling but I wanted to get Stiles some more of his stuff and a present from Peter. Plus I thought we could trade information and update each other on what is happening.” Chris and the other hunters all keep their hands in plain view of everyone. 

Alpha Garcia watches the hunters for a full minute before nodding her head. “Welcome to my home Mr Argent. You and your associates can come in for some coffee and conversation then we can get to Stiles' present. Please.” She waves her hand towards the door and half the wolves head in before the hunters. Chris' hunters look very worried about walking into a house full of wolves unarmed. “Don't worry you too. I swear, you'll be fine.”

Stiles actually laughs at the faces of the hunters. Peter snickers. Chris just glares at Peter but nods his head to his hunters. They all go in. They get situated in the living room and the hunters are holding cups of coffee before they decide to start talking. Stiles sits with Alaric and Peter. 

“Well. Allison is officially at the pack house now more then she is home. She only comes home for cloths and random things. No one is saying anything yet but that's only cause we don't have a ton of friends in Beacon Hills. Jackson and Lydia appear to be living in the house. I'm not sure how that is working but no one has raised any red flags about it yet.” Chris informs them as if he's reading from a grocery list. “It seems the whole pack, including your father and Melissa are living at the house.”

Stiles takes a deep breath. He was expecting this. Alaric speaks up. “That makes sense. I've had Stiles learning the basics this week but I've been delving into some of the more iffy magics that emissaries have access to. There are a number of techniques used to control minds but I haven't found the one that sounds like our predicament. But most of them require close proximity to keep a continued control on the subject. And the majority of their other behavior doesn't seem to have changed. They still work and go to school and function without looking like zombies. It's not a technique I'm familiar with, but Stiles and I will keep looking into it. There is a lot of information about magic used by emissaries. It'll take some time to read through all of it.” Alaric looks at Stiles. “The girl Lydia, Stiles says she's a certified genius. If she is that intelligent then she is going to be very hard to control for long periods of time.”

“That makes sense. I bugged Allison so I could hear what was going on in the pack house. Jennifer seems very interested in getting Lydia to apply for an internship for high school students at Cal Tech. From what I heard she'll be going in a couple weeks to stay there for a term. It'll count for when she goes off to college from what Blake kept telling her over and over again. Does that sounds familiar to you?” Chris looks to Alaric.

“It sounds like a form of compulsion. It'll give me a place to start anyway. And with someone who's mind is so strong gone it'll make the rest easier to control.” Alaric tells them. He seems to be thinking hard about something. “I'll have to make some calls to other emissaries but I think I have all the books we'll need to get that researched.”

Alpha Garcia nods her head and smiles at Stiles. “I'm sure Stiles will be able to help tackle the problem. He's come an incredibly long way in his training in a very short time. Most emissaries need about a year for what he's been able to do.” Stiles was not aware of this. He, of course, flails at hearing that and fell off the couch. He hopped back up on it and acted like nothing happened. “If he continues to gain such strength as I believe he will. We will be able to stop her in a few months. We have to go slowly, if the compulsion is permanent we'll need his gifts to undo what the Darach has done. I've already reached out to other packs in the area to keep up their guard concerning the Hale pack. They all have promised to keep me informed of anything concerning the goings on of the pack.” 

“I guess we'll just have to play the waiting game now. But I do have something for Stiles and Peter. Here are your student files. I used Gerald's password and changed all the information to your new alias so you an go to school with your same grade.” Chris hands over a packet of papers. Stiles takes them. He was actually a good student. “Now, Stiles you asked to be trained when you were hiding in the motel. I know you did some training when things were good. Do you still want to be trained?” Chris looks at him. The other hunters shuffle uncomfortably behind Argent. Hmm, they don't want an emissary to be trained as a hunter? Interesting to know. 

Stiles looks at Alpha Garcia who raises her eyebrow “It's up to you Stiles. I will support you either way.”

Wow, these people need to give seminars on supportive behavior. “Yes, I want to be trained. I'm going to need as much help as I can get. If I'm trained to fight then it'll just be one more way I can help.” 

“Good. Then part of your present is going to come in handy. I'm going to contact the Argent Matriarch in this territory. She's a bit older but follows the code. She'll train you in all the basics. I've seen you at the shooting range with your dad so I know you can shoot. It'll be a couple days before I hear back from her. Now, Peter got you something.” Chris motions back outside and they all walk out. Stiles notices the hunter visibly relax once they get a couple feet away from the house. 

Chris walks up to the second car, the jeep. It's brand new and shiny. Chris tosses Stiles the keys. “What? What, and what?” He flails but catches the keys. 

Peter puts an arm around him and looks at him with the most honest smile Stiles has seen on the wolf. “Well, we couldn't take your jeep with us and having Chris bring it would show that he's on our side. But I could always buy you a new one. Plus I believe Chris ordered it from one of his dealerships that caters to hunters so it should be extra hard to hurt.”

Chris opens the back which has a couple boxes in it. Stiles recognizes some of the stuff on top. It's his. Some of the books from his bedroom, some more cloths, and a pile of pictures of his mom. “I just kind of went through your house grabbing stuff I thought you might want. I grabbed your parents wedding photos too. More of your cloths and stuff from you room.” Chris picks up some of the boxes and moved them out of the back. Some of the wolves around go to grab the boxes and hold them. Damn werewolf strength it's always good for making you feel weak. “And this is something special that I had put in.” Chris pulls what looks like to be a normal seam in the metal that opens up to reveal a secret panel. And what it's hiding is insane and awesome. Three Sigs and a couple dozen rounds of ammo in clips and even more boxes of the loose bullets. Chris opens the other side of the back and there are pouches of powdered wolvesbane six wolvesbane knives, two designed to go into boots and two for wrist sheaths and two of those crazy ones Allison had used to slice up Isaac during the Kanima fight.

“Dude, those Sigs are military level badass. How did you get those?” Stiles exclaims. 

“I know a guy. They're .45's so they'll put a hole in someone.” Chris says in a deadpan voice. 

“Now Stiles. Do you like your present?” Peter asks him in a suggestive voice. The hunters look very weird-ed out. Stiles smiles indulgently at Peter. 

“Yes Uncle Peter. I like my present.” He pushes Peter. Yes he realizes this is borderline flirting. 

“Don't kill anyone unless they're really bad.” Peter tells him in an 'I'm the parent' voice. 

“Thank you Peter. I was just going to go on a rampage.” He rolls his eyes at Peter. He reaches into the panel and takes a Sig out and loads a clip into it letting it click into place then setting the safety. He looks over at the pack. Mark and Maria have the same focused look that their mother has while the rest of the pack look mildly concerned. “What? My dad is a Sheriff.”

Maria being awesome breaks the mood by fanning herself “Very hot Stiles.” then laughing. Everyone else joins in and the mood is good again. 

“Ok. I have to get back so no one notices I'm gone from Beacon Hills for too long. I'll talk to the Matriarch here and see about getting you training. Here is a number to a burner phone I picked up so we can keep in contact. But only use it for an emergency. I don't want it found.” Christ puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder and Stiles leans in and hugs the older man. It's not a replacement for his dad. But Chris has a dad vibe about him. It makes Stiles feel a little better. Chris awkwardly hugs him back. 

After all the hugs and goodbyes Chris gets in the first SUV and drives off with the hunters. Everyone seems to breath easier. Stiles locks up his jeep. He has a car. A very teenage part of him is super happy about that. They all go back into the house. And relax in front of the tv. They need some time to process and decompress from being around hunters. 

Alpha Garcia takes him aside. “I'm all for you being armed, but that gun will not me loaded while in this house. You can keep the gun and a clip of bullets on you so you can face in a fight but there are a lot of kids that hang out here so they will only be put together if we are attacked. Undersand?”

 

Stiles quickly agree and pops the clip out and puts it in his jacket pocket and the gun goes to the small of his back strapped close by his belt. After an hour they all start to yawn and head off to bed. Laying in the bed with Peter actually feels very natural. Stiles is still a little shocked about how close he's become with the ex-alpha. “Stiles, I already got all your insurance information and title for the jeep in your glove box. And I've found us a furnished two bedroom house to rent. I know being around this many people is slowly setting you off. So we'll get our own place and you can be here in the morning and during the day, but get some alone time at night. It'll help. You can't go from only child to huge family without some growing pains.” 

“Thank you Peter. For all of this. I wouldn’t be alive if you hadn't saved me.” He whispers. He doesn't want to get too emotional and cry. 

Peter just pulls him into a hug and puts his face in Stiles' neck. “Don't thank me. You are my hope to save the Hale pack. I remember we were a power to be reckoned with before the fire. Before my insanity. Laura would have never let a Darach influence her. I took the chance of a real Hale Alpha from that territory. Now they just have to make due with Derek. But if you and I both train we can save the pack and maybe steer it in a better direction. Now get to sleep. You only have a couple more weeks before school starts. Your Junior year.”

“yeah. Should be good. Night.” He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the scent of wolf all around him. He is almost sure he imagines it, but the scent of wolf makes him feel calm. And safe.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple weeks passed quickly for Stiles. He was getting stronger and stronger with his Spark. He could make a circle of Mountain Ash just by throwing a handful in the air. Alaric had looked shocked then immensely pleased. Stiles had walked around after that with a huge smile on his face. Peter and he had moved into a smaller house a couple blocks from the pack house. It's backyard connected with the same natural area as the pack house so they could run there. It helped Peter feel close to the rest of the pack.

Before Stiles could really brace himself, it was the first day at his new school. He was standing next to his new sexy jeep, his heart did a little skip beat in memory of his jeep back home, and looked at his new school. It was a typical California school. One main building with a dozen smaller building with lots of courtyards. He has his schedule and all his paper work to give to the office, thank you Uncle Peter. A part of him is happy to have his own transcripts with a different name on them, but still his. He starts to head in and Mark and Maria join him for the walk up some stairs. They both lean and and hug him before he walks into the office, they have their own classes to go to. So he sits and waits for the principal.

“Mr Hale?” A mid fifties looking women walks out of the back office. She motions for him to come back. He's just happy he was so used to being called Hale that he looked up. The official story of why he's there is his family was killed and he's living with his uncle and other family members. 

The office is boring and the same as every other principal's office. He sits down and watches her. 

“Well, Mr Hale. Welcome to our school. I'm sorry for your loss.” She seems to be a bit mechanical but sincere in her sympathy. “I have gone over all your paperwork and we have your schedule. There is map of the school in there but I was made aware you have some cousins at the school. So I'm sure they will be helping you. If you need to talk to someone our counselor is available and very well respected. If you need to talk to me feel free to make an appointment. I want my students to feel that I am accessible.” 

He nods his head and takes the packet of information, making noises of agreement. He turns and heads out, Cora is waiting for him. He leans in and pushes his shoulder into hers, subtly scent marking her. He knows she can hear his heart beat so he's trying to keep calm. He makes it through his first couple classes answering correctly when called on by the teachers but doing his best to not spaz out. He knows he will go back to Beacon Hills, but he wants to be a little bit cool. At lunch he sits with the pack teens. Maria and Mark almost do naughty touching when the hug him. He knows they're trying to calm him down but he doesn't think they need to put on a show. Lunch is spent talking and eating. Everyone at the table includes him and makes him feel wanted. He gets a little echo of memory of sitting with the Hale pack in Beacon Hills and trying to talk to everyone and being shut down while everyone talked to each other instead. 

He laughs at a joke Cora made and gets happy again. The lunch period flies by and he goes back to classes. His afternoon classes go fast and he thinks the teachers here might actually be good. In his last class he is alone. Well. Not alone but there aren't any members of the pack. He feels a little weirded out. He knows it's just for a little while so tries to not think about it. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a guy staring at him. He is blue eyed and very hot. Stiles wants to be complimented by this is an almost hostile staring. He will have to talk to the boy after class. 

At the bell he gets up and heads to his car. The strange yet hot guy follows him. He walks with purpose and slowly starts to reach for a knife hidden in his jacket. “Wait. I know your armed. I'm not going to attack you.”

Hmm, the guys voice is even sexy. “Who the hell are you then?”

Now he doesn't look intense. He looks upset and a little shy. “I'm David. David Argent. My grandmother told me I was supposed to talk to you and have you come with me. I had a picture of you so I would know who you were.”

Stiles can see Cora walking his way with Maria and Mark. “Hmm, yeah I don't know you, so I'm definitely not going with you.”

The hunter looks angry like he's about to start yelling when the wolves show up. They stay a couple feet away when Stiles' motions for them to stop. “But, we can call your Matriarch and set up a meeting in public. Sorry but I've gone into a hunter's den before and ended up bruised for a while. So let's keep this calm.”

He can see the hunter trying to keep him and the wolves in sight without turning his back to anyone. Stiles decides to take pity on him and motions to the wolves to come stand behind him so the hunter can relax a bit. The hunter gives him a grateful look as he takes his phone out. He sets it on speaker and they can hear it ring. “Hello Grandson. How was your first day of school?”

Stiles tries to analyze the voice. It's warm and loving yet seems to have a solid steel core. Stiles likes it. “Ah, hello Grandmother. My day was good. I think I'm going to like my schedule this quarter.”

“So what is making you sound so nervous?” The older voice sounds amused. “Are the puppies scaring you?” 

Stiles tries to not laugh, he knows the hunter clan in the area have an easy truce with the Garcia Pack since they hold to the Code. “No, the puppies aren't scaring him Matriarch Argent. I'm just refusing to follow his orders. I think it's upset his life view.” 

There is a chuckle over the phone. “So you would be the human pack member Christopher told me about? You seem to be having some life issues as well.”

Ok, the old lady can hit below the belt. He actually likes her more for it. “I am. But I hoping to correct them sometime soon. Are we done sparing?”

“I believe we are. So I bet you want to meet in public? Christopher said you would be paranoid. Good life skill. Will keep you alive longer.” Her voice settles into a commanding demeanor, one that has been giving orders for years. 

“I do wish to meet in public. But I would also like to have some agreements in place before I enter your dens. Say dinner tonight? There's a good Italian place on 7th st. My treat.” He offers. As he sits and waits he notices he used wolf terminology. The hunter looks like he has no idea what is going on. Stiles wants to pat him on the head. 

“Already speaking like a wolf. Dinner sounds nice. You can bring two back up and so will I. 5Pm good for you?” Her voice is amused again. 

“Sounds wonderful. I will see you there. I'll put the reservation under 'Stiles'.” He nods to the silent hunter who walks off. “Ok, so that's happening. I guess I'm going to be trained as a hunter.”

He turns to look at the wolves. They all look uncomfortable. He grabs the three of them and pulls them in for some group cuddles. They all bury their faces in each others necks. After a couple minutes they pull back. Maria standing straighter with the Alpha-in-training authority. “We are going to call mom and tell her. We're going to have more wolves at the restaurant in case something goes down. You can have Peter and Mark as your back up at the table.”

Stiles smiles and leans over exposing his neck to her. “So authoritative. Got me hot. You want to make out for a while?” 

She tries to glare him down and breaks out laughing. “Dork. Fine. But I still think it's a good plan.”

“It is. I was going to do something similar. But I think it would be better to have a couple of wolves eating dinner there as well. I'll get Cora and some of the Hale cousins a reservation and they can be there waiting. I'm willing to bet that the hunters will do the same. So let's get to this, I have to get home and change if I'm going to be out tonight.” He looks down and his jeans and anime tee. Maria nods her head dismissing him. He'll be the Emissary which is kinda like the Alpha's equal but different. He actually lets himself be dismissed. He likes knowing there is a group to give him back up when he needs it. 

He calls the restaurant and puts in the two reservations. He drives to the little house Peter is renting and let's him know of the plans. He changes quickly and they head out together. Mark texts him to let him know he'll meet them there. Peter gives him a look. “Stiles, your heart is going nuts. We don't have to do this if you don't want. We can get you trained to fight some other way.”

Stiles wants to give in and say yes. “No, this will help us. I know it will. I have a feeling that we're going to need hunters to take on the Hale pack in a safe way. And if the other go nuts and break the Code having some hunters on our side might help keep the killings down.”

Peter smiles at him with a very paternal smile. “I'm very proud of how strong you are Stiles. Every day you seem more of an adult.” Peter pulls him in and holds him for a minute. “Now we're off to meet some hunters.”

The drive to the restaurant is quiet but nice. Mark is waiting in the lobby of the restaurant for them. They are seated and given waters while they wait for the hunters. He can see Cora sitting with some of the other Hale cousins in a corner. They are doing really well and not looking like they are paying attention to his table. After a minute the hostess leads a group of people to their table. Stiles and the wolves stand up to be polite. Stiles studies the leader. She looks like an older version of Juliet Binoche. Gray hair but only a little and her face still mostly unlined. She smiles at him. With her are a middle aged women probably her daughter and a man the age of Christopher with the same hard and slightly scary look in his eyes. 

They all sit and there is an awkward silence until Stiles decides to break it. “It's nice to meet you Matriarch Argent. I hope David didn't get into too much trouble for not bring me with him earlier.”

She gives him an appraising look and then to Peter and Mark. “No, I didn't expect you to come with him. Christopher told me about your history with hunters. I had already decided we would meet in public to discuss this alliance. And you can call me Joanne.” 

She makes the word 'alliance' a question. “I like that word. Alliance, from the old French or Middle English 'Alliere' meaning 'to ally'. I would like us to be allies. I want to train to hunt wolves. And I think having someone in a pack trained by you would help the pack stay true to their humanity. Or at least too freakin scared to do anything naughty.”

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes and her voice is cold and authoritative when she speaks. “We train you. But after that you'll leave us and join a pack of wolves. Doesn't really sound like we're getting a deal. We waste resources and time to train you to hunt wolves, when you have no intention of actually hunting with us. We work like a pack too, you know. We lean on each other and work as a unit. You'll learn to work with us and my men will learn to lean on you in a fight and you leave. This doesn't seem like there is any benefit for us.”

Peter and Mark both tense up. He realizes they are waiting for him to talk. He is the ranking member of the pack. “Hmm, benefit can be an interesting definition. Did you know that I have the Argent bestiary? Gerard's copy of it.” At that her fake smile drops. “I guess you didn't know that. There are excellent hand written notes on training in it. You helped train him and Kate. So the benefit to you, is that you get to help correct the glaring mistake you made with those two. By helping to train me and free your, let's call her a counsin, Allison who is under the control of an incompetent Alpha and insane darach. You get to help correct the horrible damage they did to the Hale pack. They broke your Code and I have a feeling you are keeping that pretty close to the chest and not letting any of the other hunter families know that. Because you know they would turn on you and lose all that vaulted respect they have for you. So let's cut the crap you agree to train me, you gain a valuable ally and the chance to save a branch of your own family and traditions and get to clear a huge karmic debt for your negligence in training Kate, and we can have a lovely dinner on me. What do you say?”

He's trying to keep it together, the wolves on either side of him leaning in to support him. He refuses to break eye contact with the matriarch. He hated going there but blackmail was the quickest way to a yes. To his surprise she starts to laugh. “Christopher said you were a tricky one. I like you. Fine, I agree. We do want to stabilize that territory and we are partially at fault for leaving it vulnerable. So we'll train you and when you go to liberate your old pack we'll move with you. I've decided that my daughter” She motions to the women seated with her “will take over that territory until Allison is trained and ready. Hmm, an Argent Matriarch under the thumb of an Alpha. That will have to be corrected.” 

Stiles can hear the disdain and judgment in her voice. He agrees. Even without Jennifer controlling the pack, having a hunter leader taking orders from Derek just seems wrong. In part cause of the whole hunter wolf thing and then there's that Derek is kind of an idiot. Allison has almost as much training as he does. Aw well. 

“So, let's order and discuss a schedule.” He smiles at the hunters and can feel the wolves relax at his sides. “I'm going to get the lasagna. I suggest the ravioli, it's very good.” 

The rest of the dinner is spent talking about less sensitive things. Like a schedule for training taking into account Stiles' need to go to school and keep up his emissary training. Turns out that Joanne's daughters is Marge, she's David's mom. They discuss how he's liking his new school. Marge makes sure he promises to help out David in their class. He agrees. He never learns the mans name but he can see he's supposed to be the strong silent type. They finish dinner and shake hands as they leave.

Stiles and the wolves drive to the pack house. They are pulled into hugs from Maria and the Alpha. They retell their story to the pack and receive affection for the decisions they made. Olivia even tells him how proud she if. Stiles tries to not blush in front of the pack but fails. Every one laughs but there is no malice in it. It feels like when he used to do something stupid and his mom would laugh but with joy at his actions and no judgment. Stiles finds himself beaming at the pack. He can practically feel the pack bond filling him with contentment. 

He and Peter head back to their house. Peter is extra affectionate as he puts him to bed. “Peter. I'm not a kid. You don't have to tuck me in.” he says laughing. 

“You had a rough day. You deserve some extra loving. Now let me put you to bed.” The would leans in and kisses Stiles cheek. “Sweet dreams Stiles.”

Stiles shakes his head laughing softly. “You too Peter.”

He falls asleep feeling an echo of being wrapped in the feeling in family.

 

(The rest of this chapter is going to be in Peters Point of View.)

 

Peter closed the door to Stiles room. Listening to his heart slow to the steady beat of sleep. He waits for a minute and just listens. He knows deep down that he isn't entirely normal or sane again. He knows that saving Stiles and guarding him here is only part of his penance for killing Laura. If only she had killed him then none of this would be happening. She would still be Alpha and she would never fall for a pretty face like Jennifer. He looks again at the sleeping boy and prays that he'll be enough to help him.

He gets in his car and drives to the pack house. Alpha Garcia wants to go over Stiles progress in everything. When he gets there she and Alaric are talking over coffee. Michael is sitting listening to the conversation as a good second is suppose to. He bares his neck slightly to her acknowledging her dominance of him. She nods slightly and motions for him to sit. 

“I left him asleep. He has a busy week so I didn't want him to know about this meeting.” He says. Olivia just nods. She looks at Alaric with a raised eye brow. 

“His progress is remarkable. He's gaining the skills and focus that a year of training took me. He can already manipulate Mountain Ash just by throwing it into the air. Soon I’m going to have some wolves try to break it. I want him to feel the strength of his spark. I'm still up in the air about telling him how fast he's learning. I don't want him to stop pushing himself. I also don't want to scare him into being afraid of his gifts.” The emissary looks conflicted. 

“Spit it out Alaric.” Peter says. He doesn't want anything hidden when it comes to Stiles. 

“I think I've found the technique used by Jennifer to entrance the pack. It's old and hard to do. It takes a great deal of skill and time to truly cement your influence.” He takes a deep breath like he's in pain. “It requires the person being influenced believe in some way, small and deep down it might be, what the magic user is making them do.”

Peter and Olivia freeze while Michael looks oddly green. Most of the pack he can understand. Derek was damaged and never meant to lead. He hates to admit it but his nephew is also not the brightest. He was raised to follow orders and be a good beta. As for the rest of the pack they were teenagers. Most teens were fucking idiots. So unsure of who they really were. That didn't solidify til after college usually, if at ever. And Derek had turned some already emotionally damaged teens. Getting into their minds would be easy. Too easy. Erica would love to be thought as a bad ass and Boyd would go along with her. Jennifer would just have to assume a motherly way with Isaac and he would be hooked. Allison was messed up over her mom and aunt and Scott would go along with her. Lydia would be influenced to become the popular girl again instead of the crazy chick and Jackson was so desperate for approval that he would go along with anything to seem like he was amazing. Jennifer could easily do that. 

But the Sheriff, Peter can't imagine what deep dark thoughts he might have that would allow that bitch to influence him into allowing his son to be killed. He was only in Stiles life for a short time and he can't imagine letting anything happen to the boy. But that was partially a mating thing. His inner wolf saw Stiles as a perfectly acceptable mate. He didn't even mind that they couldn’t have children. But to think of the Sheriff saying he didn't want Stiles to be his son anymore was unthinkable. He had killed Laura but he had been insane. To so easily allow your own son to be killed. He started to hate the Sheriff. 

“As a mother I'm horrified by that. But let's give the Sheriff the benefit of the doubt. All parents sometimes long for a time when they didn't have to worry about being a parent. She might have been able to get to him that way.” Olivia has a fierce look on her face. “Let's not judge the Sheriff too harshly. Stiles will need to know this. How do you think we should go about letting him find out?”

Alaric muses “I think I should add it to his reading and let him find it on his own and then come to us when he's ready. I'm not sure being sat down and informed of this is the best route.” 

“I agree. Stiles is more of a freak out in private kind of guy. He'll still probably cry when he comes to us. But we'll comfort him. The pack will be there for him.” Olivia's voice is like steel. It's not just her being nice, it's an order. They will be there for Stiles. 

Peter nods his head. “We set up his training with the hunters. He's going to go alternating days so he can still train with Alaric. I want to ask you about his strength, Alaric. Today went well with the hunters but when Stiles called their Matriarch out and held her gaze. I swear I felt his spark make me stronger. I could actually feel a call of an Alpha in my blood. Did any of the other wolves there feel it?”

Olivia stands up. “Hmm, they all did. Mark said it felt like running with the pack, but Stiles was the head of it. He's even stronger then we thought. If he stays with us, he'll be able to strengthen our wolves before a confrontation.”

Peter can practically see her wheels turning. Stiles is going to be a huge asset to the pack when he's fully trained. He must have have made some movement because the Alpha looked at him with an amused face. “Don't worry Peter. He'd make a better emissary of your smaller pack. Our emissary is fine.” She smiles at Alaric. 

“Thank you for that, Alpha.” Alaric laughs while he says that. The mood shifts to a much lighter feel. The horror of what Stiles would be facing pushed out of their thoughts. “Now that we know the process she used to control the pack we can begin to research how to counteract it. We don't want any lasting damage to your wolves. Or your humans. I will continue to look into this.” 

Peter can feel a plan starting to form. He will have to make some calls to see if it will bare fruit. They say their goodbyes and he heads back to his house. He checks in on Stiles and can smell that his boy must have woken up and relieved some stress. He knows he's being a perv, but he really wants this boy. He thinks back to before the fire, he misses his mate. She was just like Stiles. Lanky and brilliant. He ached for her everyday. He watches the sleeping boy, thinking she would have liked him. She would have joked about stealing him and raising him to take over the world. She was the only one who made him a good man. Stiles might be able to. 

He thinks about the chasm of pain waiting for his poor boy when he would read the words, that his family and friends had been turned so easily. He shakes his head and climbs into Stiles' bed. Pulling the boy close to him. Rubbing his face over the boys hair making the boy smell like wolf. Stiles goes still and relaxed in his arms. The boy is changing so much. Emissaries are supposed to take years to focus their gifts as much as Stiles has in just a couple months. He'll start to understand all the little things that only werewolves understand. He thinks he'll be ready by the end of the school year. He'll be able to help his boy take back their pack and their territory, kill the bitch that kicked them out and save the day. 

He smiles thinking about their victory and Stiles turns in his sleep, burying his face in Peter's neck inhaling and making satisfied noises. He knows deep down that he's not entirely sane anymore. But if his idiot nephew doesn't give into his feelings for this boy, this perfect young man who has run with wolves and survived, he'll officially ask to be Stiles' mate. He'll make Stiles' his anchor and work to make his pale and beautiful boy happy. He falls asleep to the scent of his man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. Stiles gets some bad news in this chapter so the emotional stuff gets heavy. just to warn you.

CH 6

Stiles looks down at the thousandth old dusty book he's had to read this month. He flinches mentally as he sees his bloody knuckles. Joanne is a slave driver. He understands now how hunters can fight wolves. She had him on the punching bag for a while today. Ordering him to hit harder and harder. His arms muscles scream at just the memory. But she was impressed with his progress. He's been training right after school with David and the hunters then tackling a couple hours of emissary training before homework. Next week they want him to train with guns. He's actually looking forward to it. But back to the dusty book. It actually seems promising. It details various techniques emissaries have used to manipulate the minds of people who had become aware of the packs. Most of them were simple tricks that require the use of a little power and some misdirection to confuse the victim. Stiles huffs out a laugh as he thinks 'there are not the droids you're looking for'. They seem more like hypnotism then magic. 

But this last one. The emissary who wrote this made almost a full page of warnings about doing this could damage the victims in the long run. It warned that using this much power was draining and could damage the mind of the emissary if done too long. It only really said this was ok when a large number of people needed to be controlled. It gave examples such as getting a group of wolves out of jail if they were caught. Stiles could feel his heartbeat starting to speed up.

He starts to read the last part of the text, 'This technique requires you to get to know the victim. The human mind is dark and terrifying. You must use their darker thoughts against them. To find a way into their mind you must play on their deeper dirtier less honorable impulses. You must reach into their minds and bring the thoughts out that they would never admit to having. You can use these thoughts to manipulate their behavior. Use it to control them. The awful truth of humanity is that we are far closer to being beasts then we would ever make public. To take true control of a victim’s mind you must reach in and use it. The thing to remember is that the victim must actually believe, deep down in a dark part of their heart or mind, what you are trying to do or say to them. Once you are in that way you can make them do what you want. But know doing this could permanently damage your gifts or the victim's mind if done too long.'

Stiles starts to breath too hard and whimper “no no no no no” he can almost feel his heart beat in his head, pounding away. He is trying so hard to not scream. He silently sits and keeps reading the rest. He finishes the reading and puts the book down. He's shaking. He fights his own mind trying to keep the memories away. But he loses and they come rushing at him. 

 

******   
Stiles is walking into class. He hates English since Ms. Blake took over as teacher. Lydia is talking quietly with Ms. Blake at the front of the room. Stiles heads to the back to give them some privacy and sits getting out some stuff from him bag. “Well, Lydia, if you want to be on top of the pile again you'll have to pull back with the crazy. Just let me take you shopping this weekend and we'll pick out some cute cloths for you to wear. With Jackson at your side and you two acting like the perfect couple again you'll get to be queen again soon.” He sees Lydia nodding along with Ms. Blake her eyes glazed over. 

******* 

Stiles pushes himself up from his desk. He can't get enough air into his lungs to make any noise. He's just panting trying to inhale. Ms. Blake got to Lydia. Through her need to be the queen again. He turns looking to get away from the information pouring into his mind. He doesn't want to think about it. About how that bitch got into his friends minds. His family's minds. He takes off down the hall. He stumbles and falls down as the next memory hits. 

******   
He's outside of Derek's loft on the balcony. He's making dinner for the pack. They are grilling. Everyone else is inside watching a movie and chatting. He's been delegated to cook duty. He flips some of the burgers and turns his head. He can hear talking. He glances of and sees Derek and Ms. Blake in a hall by the front door. There is a freakin hole in the wall letting their conversation echo out to him. God this building is a piece of crap. Her voice comes now and he can just make out the words.

“I know you like him Derek. But he's so young. Don't get me wrong, he's a good kid. But he's a kid. He should date someone his own age.” Her voice is so sympathetic it sounds like a hallmark commercial. 

“Jen, he's not just a kid. He's strong and wonderful. He's practically been an adult helping his dad for the past years.” He hears Derek say with a growl in his voice. Stiles can't believe that he's hearing this. Derek thinks about him. “I know he's young. But my wolf wants him. So I do.”

Now her voice is colder, harder. “But Derek, if you do anything with him. Then you'll just be like Kate. You know it. You'll be destroying his innocence, like she took yours, you won't hurt his family. But you'll still be ruining his life. He'll be bound to an Alpha werewolf the rest of his life. You can have him Derek, but he'll hate you for it. You should be with someone older, someone who won't bring more attention to you.” 

He can hear a choked off gasp. The noise from the street below drowns out the rest and Stiles is so confused. The next day he calls Derek and gets yelled at. Two days later Derek announces to the Pack that Jennifer is his new mate. 

****** 

Stiles is fluctuating between sobbing and trying to breath deeper as he runs out the back door. He takes off into the woods behind their house. He gets scraped as he rushes blindly into bushes and tree branches. He can feel a dozen stings as the branches breaks his skin apart. He is losing time as he runs. He feels like he's about to scream and can't stop it. Nononononononono. He knows what's coming and he wants to scream no at the top of his lungs. 

*******   
He walks through the Sheriff's office. Dodging a couple of the new deputies who don't know him yet. He is bringing his dad dinner. They've been on the outs since Stiles told him about wolves. His dad occasionally looking at Stiles like he's waiting for another lie to come out of his mouth. He gets a few feet from his dad's office when he hears Ms. Blake's voice coming outside the room. 

“Well John, I know this is hard to process but werewolves are real. It's not your fault that Stiles lied to you for so long. He's just not a good son. A good son would have told you about wolves long ago. When all this mess started. How many of your deputies could you have saved had you known what was going on with the Kanima? It's a shame that Stiles doesn't trust you. But you know you can't trust him. Not anymore. He'll just lie again and again.” Her voice is dripping disdain and understanding.

“He was such a nice boy. He was always so happy.” Stiles has to fight back tears, his dads voice sounds so broken.

“He's not the son you raised. It might be time to let him go John. To just focus on you and your new life.” She sounds so reasonable that Stiles wants to walk in and scream at her. But he knows it won't work.   
“You're right Jen. Thanks. You're always so honest with me” His dad sounds so different that it makes Stiles blood run cold. He leaves and comes back 20 minutes later. His dad is grumpy and gives him a half hug when he gives him his dinner. They he goes back to work. It was a couple days after this that Jennifer started inviting everyone to pack events and leaving Stiles out. 

 

******* 

Stiles is swinging his fists at a tree ripping open the skin on his hands. He keeps hitting and hitting. He turns and screams every bit of anger and frustration that has been building for these past months, every burning bit of anger feels like it's punching itself out of him. He falls to his knees breathing hard. 

“Stiles?” he looks up to see Peter with Cora, Mark and Maria watching him with worried eyes. They move closer and pull him to his feel. “Let's get you home.”

He feels drained and tired. He lets Peter pull him back towards their house. The other wolves follow behind him. He doesn't really see the path they take back to the house. Peter keeps his arm around Stiles' shoulders guiding him back. He doesn't struggle when Peter puts him to bed and climbs in with him. Cora and Mark getting in too. Maria tells them she'll head home to notify her mom. Stiles falls asleep to the scent of wolves all around him. He doesn't dream. 

Stiles wakes up in a cold bed alone. He rolls over and is greeted with the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking. He smiles to himself. He loves it when Peter cooks for him. He head down the hall in just in pj's to be greeted by the site of Alaric and Olivia both having coffee with Peter. 

“Morning Stiles. Maria told me what happened. We though you could use some pack time this morning before school.” Olivia rise and enfolds him in a mother hug. Rubbing her hand up and down his spine. “I'm so sorry Stiles.”

He lets himself take comfort from her. They eat and talk about boring random things. They ask about his school schedule and his training with the hunters. They don't talk about what he learned or that they clearly knew about it before he did. He understands. After breakfast he gets another mom hug from his Alpha then Peter and even Alaric hold him for a minute before he takes off to school. When he gets there the pack is insanely affectionate to the point of creeping out some of their fellow students. 

The day flies by and before he knows it he's at David's house training. They do some stretching and some warm ups getting ready when Joanne calls out “what the hell happened to your hands?”

“Ahh, I got into a fight with a tree. It was pissing me off.” he tries to play if off as a joke but the hunter looks at him with the same 'I'm the adult so you'll tell me the truth before we move on' face. “Fine, I found out that the spell that bitch used to dupe my friends and family requires them to actually believe what she saying. So in essence my dad didn't want me to be his son anymore.” 

For a second the loving mom behind the hunter facade peaks through her eyes and looks to David then back to Stiles. “Well, that sucks. Here, catch.” She throws him some like boxing gloves. “We're going to spar since you're too upset to handle firearms and you might actually hurt David if you're that angry.”

The next hour he is thrown around my a women old enough to be his mom. But at least by the end he's learning and actually landing a couple blows before she knocks him on his ass. He goes to Alaric's sore and a little dazed but he shakes it off. Today Alaric wants him to learn how to move his circle and start to manipulate other elements. He already feels like crap but he's going to sleep well tonight knowing that after magic training he'll be even more drained. 

When he gets to Alaric's, Peter is there too. “We're going to see if you can keep me out, nephew.” Peter says laughing. Stiles glares and throws a handful of Mountain Ash into the air and it flows quickly down into a circle around him. He can feel is solidify in his bones and he smiles at Peter. 

“Bring it Uncle.” He juts his chin at him in a very aggressive move. Peter smiles and starts to push at the circle. Stiles can feel the pressure as if someone is pushing on his actual skin. Peter's eyes start to burn electric blue and he shifts into a beta form as he pushes on an invisible elastic wall. Stiles focuses on the circle holding the wolf at bay. Peter steps back and Stiles can see that he's actively sweating from the effort to break the circle. Stiles waves at Peter. “Good job uncle bad touch.”

Alaric tuts at him “Be nice Stiles. He's helping you gain control of your circle.” Peter smirks at Stiles. He feels like he's being reprimanded by a teacher at school. 

“Sorry Peter. Thank you for helping.” Peter smiles acknowledging his apology. “Let's try again.”

Peter moves quickly to the circle and starts to push at it again. Again Stiles can feel the pressure on his body. He reacts on instinct and feels his spark pulse as he takes a deep breath grounding himself and then he slams his hands into the invisible wall, sending a shock of force out that sends Peter flying through the air to hit the wall with a bone breaking force. Every stands still in dazed silence before Peter gets up and shakes himself. There is a dent in the wall where Peter hit and some blood from where his head slammed into the wall. 

“What the hell was that?” The older wolf growls and comes at the circle again. Stiles doesn't know how he does this, he just pushes with his hands out and the ash circle actually pulses and moves with his hand motion surrounding the wolf and trapping him there. Stiles spins and looks at Alaric who is smiling but looks shocked. “How the fuck is he doing that?”

Alaric smirks at the angry wolf. “He's magic.”

Stiles bursts out laughing “I'm sorry Peter. I have no idea what I just did, but that was awesome.”

“Magic is all about believing you can do something. Stiles believes he can move mountain ash. So he can move the ash. As for that push thing, I have no idea. But if he can do it again we'll have a weapon when most will think he's on the ropes so to speak.” Alaric is smile encouraging at the boy. 

Stiles focuses and pulls with his hands and his mind. He feels like Magneto from the latest X-Man movie. The mountain ash flows back around him until it's a perfect circle. The second it clicks into place Stiles can feel the pulse of energy settle deep in his chest. Peter turns as Cora and Maria walk into the house. He growls out “Help me break his circle.” His eyes glow blue and he runs at the circle. Stiles feels like someone punches him when the wolf hits the circle. 

Stiles braces himself as Cora and Maria growl out and hit the other sides. They are growling and the pressure is starting to build again against his skin. Stiles tries to keep his breathing even and keep believing that the circle will hold, will keep the shifted and growling wolves at bay. Fuck it, he can feel his heart beating faster as the noses get worse. He can hear Alaric suggesting that they tone it down but Cora growls louder and she gives a vicious laugh, sounding just like Erica and Stiles starts to officially freak the fuck out. He can't see the wolves who've been holding him and making him feel loved for the past weeks. All he can see are things trying to hurt him. He screams “NOOOOOO” and throws his hands out with all the force he can muster. Everything goes white as he falls to his knees. 

He takes a couple minutes to get his breathing under control and when he looks up his circle is gone. So are the wolves. They are shoved through the walls and in the next rooms over. Bloody and misshapen holes in the drywall looks almost comical after the near panic attack. He can hear Peter cursing and the girls are whining about broken bones. Cora makes a comment about her cell phone being broken. Stiles thinks he's seeing things until Alaric approaches him and puts his hand on his shoulders bringing him up. “Like I was trying to say earlier. Maybe we don't want to push the traumatized magic user past his point of being ok.”

Peter is the first up and he moves to enfold Stiles in a hug. Oddly enough Stiles feels no panic now as the older man caresses his hand up and down Stiles' back. He feels drained. The girls are up and moving slowly back into the living room. Stiles stares in awe at the damage he did to them. They are healing but he totally kicked their asses. “Ahh, Alaric. How the hell did I do that?”

“Truthfully. I'm not entirely sure. You're gift seems to be tied to your emotions and you freaked out. So you gift protected to you. I'll have to research some more. Your gifts are very strong.” Alaric smiles at Stiles. “That's the fun of working with wolves. They're hard to break.”

The girls move in and hug Stiles' back and whimper out apologies for the attack. He smiles and moves his head back onto one of their shoulders showing his neck to them, showing that he trusts them. The girls sigh and hug him harder. He feels a bit of the pack bond settling and relaxes into the feeling. 

“Ok, enough hugging in my living room. I have to call some of the pack to come fix this for me. Thank god one of the pack owns a construction company. We'd live in ruins from random fights if we didn't. I swear we keep him in business on the slow months.” The emissary laughs at his own joke. 

They all head out. The girls take him to the pack house for a study session. They have a project to get done for school. He knows Peter will want to talk more with the emissary. The study session goes well. He finishes his part of the project and eats dinner at the pack house. Random members of the pack must have heard what happened because they keep leaning in and nuzzling him when they walk by him. He laughs as the rest of his tension seeps away. He understands some of the stories of friends with big families, they are awesome. He feels loved by the pack. 

He heads home after a couple hours of pack family bonding time. When he gets home Peter is still out. He changes and goes to bed. He gets his laptop out and starts it up. He's planning some fun time before he goes to sleep. His email dings at him. He can feel the bottom of his stomach drop out. He set up a Google alert for anything bad coming out of Beacons Hills. He opens the attachment and it's a news article from the Beacon Herald. 'Teens body found in local park. The body of Heather Smith was found after being reported missing from the girls house. The body was found my local students in the park. The particulars are being withed pending an investigation.'

Stiles feels the nice feeling shatter. He knew Heather. Her mom and his had been best friends. He knows he should be calling Chris or Deaton but he can't function right now. He curls up into a ball and cries.

(In Peter's POV now) 

 

Peter could feel his body healing from being shoved through a wall. Stiles left with the girls to go be a teenager for a while. Peter would give anything for Stiles to be a teen again. For the millionth time he wishes he had never woken up from that damn coma and attacked anyone. No him biting Scott would mean no Stiles in danger. Alaric looks at him sideways while he takes in the damage to his house. 

“Even if wolves had never come into his life, from what I can see of his power, he would have always been on the radar.” Damn emissaries, always reading your face. He shakes out of his thoughts and makes a 'go on' motion to the man. “He would have been found by others had you never come into his life. He was born to be an emissary. Or the leader of a coven. His life was never going to be ordinary.”

“But it could have been safer. Had I never killed Laura then he would have gone to school like every other teen. Gone to college and been found as a young man by a pack that was healthy and whole. Maybe even this very pack. UC Davis isn't too far from here. But I ruined his childhood. Well his teen years.” Peter looks at the emissary. “I'll have to spend the rest of my life making it up to him.”

“I like you better as a human Peter. You finally are a real boy.” Alaric pats him on the shoulder as he moves past the wolf. “But we all knew you were a good person when I first met you, deep down without the crazy to make you bad. Little on the ambitious side but that can be a good thing. Emissary training is a lot like a therapists. We can read people.”

Peter sighs as they both sit. “Talia always said I had to put the pack before my needs. I never did. I made a mess of things when I was young. I engineered for Derek's first girlfriend to receive the Bite from a pack ally, Ennis, he had lost a pack member and needed another. She was young, healthy, should have taken to the Bite easily. Her body rejected it and Derek killed her to put her out of her misery. Had he not been so heart broken then Kate Argent would have never been able to get to him. It's my fault my pack was burned alive. I'm not good, Alaric, but I can be decent. My first instinct is to get your help to kill this bitch and take the Alpha mantle from Derek. But I hold it back because ever bit of pain and misery I'm going through is my fault. Stiles' pain is my fault. So how do I tell him that if I had been a good person his life would be ok now?”

“You tell him. He's a smart boy. He'll figure out why you did it and he'll come to his own conclusions. You can't help what he'll think, you can only let him know you are here for him.” Alaric tells him. 

“He probably already has some idea from your stories and how Derek has treated you.” They both jump a bit at Olivia's entrance. Alpha's can move like nothing else. “I think he's giving you a blank slate policy since you saved his life.”

Olivia walks into the room and sits. “So I take it Stiles is getting stronger?” She looks at the holes in the walls. 

Peter feels a well of pride for his boy. “He is. He threw me, Cora and Maria through the walls. He had a panic attack when the three of us attacked at once. His circle held. I don't think we could have gotten through it. But using the circle to push us back. That was impressive. I've never seen that.”

“I agree. Our Stiles seems to be incredibly gifted. He'll be perfect for a smaller pack getting back on it's feet.” The emissary gives Peter a pointed look. 

“Yes yes I know. He'll be the perfect emissary for the Hale pack when we deal with the situation.” Peter huffs. “I just think he should stay with a larger more settled pack. Safer that way.”

Olivia gives him a look that feels like it's going all the way through him. “He would be more then welcome to stay with us the rest of his life. But Alaric is still young to think about retiring and leaving our pack. And Stiles is made for harder times. A harder fight then we have here. We are a large and safe and mostly boring pack. With his level of gifts and his mind and soul, he was made to walk through fire and fight for his territory. He deserves the chance to fight for what is his.”

They all remain silent for a minute thinking about it. “You're right. I keep thinking of him as a child.” They both give him a look. “Yes a child that I have on occasion done sexual acts with. In my defense they were the easiest way to distract him from some of his problems and make him feel more relaxed. But he isn't a child, he really hasn't been for a while. When he lost his mom he became an adult. He should have all the choices laid out in front of him. If he wants to fight then I'll fight with him, if he wants to stay then I'll stay with him.”

“Agreed. Now what have you found out about how to free the Hale pack from Jennifer's influence? If Stiles is to be the Hale emissary I would like the Hales to be a free pack.” Olivia moves the conversation along.

Alaric makes a face. “One book says that a strong Alpha using it's claws in the base of the brain can free the person under control. From what I've learned of Derek he seems pretty weak, easily influenced so you could free him. The only problem is if you free him it might drive the others insane or give Jennifer a chance to do something else while we're freeing him. I still need to wait for some call backs from other emissaries. But I have heard a rumor. A rumor of an emissary that was lost. The Alpha pack's emissary.”

That makes everyone snap to attention. “I vaguely remember her. The Alpha Pack came here a couple years ago. Ah, Julia, was here name, I think. She kinda hung in the background. I heard they had some run-ins with hunters a year or two ago. But they haven't been a problem for us in a long long time. We are a stable pack. Have they heard about Beacon Hills?”

“I'm not sure. It would be the type of situation they would get involved with. The chaos and instability would bring them to settle everything down. Either by solving the problems or putting down the current Alpha and training a new one.” Alaric seems to be trying not to look at Peter. Yes, Peter knows most of the problems they're facing now are his fault. He doesn't need to be reminded. 

“I have to make some calls of my own, but I might have an idea about how to free the packs' minds. Give me a week or two.” He wants to add to the conversation. He has been trying to find a way to help his nephew. 

“Do that. Now I got a call today from the Renolds pack north of Beacon Hills. I sent out a general notice when you came here. We've all heard of the troubles with the Hale territory so we've mostly been staying away from it. Like the plague. Other Alphas will be skeptical but I think most of them believed me, with all the current troubles, your hunters, the fire, that damned Kanima. According to Alpha Renolds, the Hale pack is reaching out to them as a possible ally. I don't think it will work but who knows. They're going with their own emissary who is strong. So we'll see what happens. They've agreed to call me after and tell me how it went.” The beautiful Alpha smirked. “Sometimes I love how smaller packs are scared of me. But the Renolds pack is 50 strong and they won't be too impressed with Derek. Talia was a force to be reckoned with, your nephew, not so much.”

No one is impressed with Derek Hale. Peter again remembers that the only reason Derek was even able to win against him was Stiles throwing that damn Molotov cocktail and Allison hitting it. He wonders for a second if he would have eventually regained his sanity if he had stayed the Alpha. He shakes his head because down that rabbit hole lies only trouble. They leave for dinner. Olivia to join the Pack and Stiles at her house and Peter to go alone and think. 

He has some ideas of how to free more of the pack but it will take some time to gather everything he needs. He calls Deaton and leaves a message on the vet's phone. He heads home where Stiles has made it before him. He walks up the path to the door and decides that when this is all done, if his idiot nephew doesn't man up and ask the boy to be his mate, Peter will. He knows there is an age gap, but Stiles is mature and strong. And he was a sleep for 6 years. He was only in his mid 20's when he was put into that coma. And with werewolf healing he'll look young and sexy for a very long time. He'll work his damn best to make Stiles happy. 

He smells Stiles' distress when he walks into the house. He doesn't even pause he moves faster them humanly fast into Stiles room. The poor boy is curled in a ball sobbing on his bed, his laptop open next to him. “Stiles, what's wrong?” He moves in and wraps his arms around the boy. 

“The news....” Is all Stiles gets out before he's crying and burying his face in Peter's shoulder. Peter moves the laptop to read the screen. Ahh. Stiles must have known the poor girl. He soothes Stiles as he puts the computer on the side table and moves the boy onto his own lap. He wraps his arms around the boy and lets him cry. “Her mom... was friends with my mom... they met in Lamaze class.” 

Another connection to his mother lost to him. His heart feels like it's breaking for the man in his arms. He puts his cheek on Stiles' head and start to just talk to sooth him. “It'll be ok Stiles. We'll find a way to fix this. I'm right here. You're not alone.”

After a while Stiles stills and goes quiet. Peter knows he's still awake, he moves them to laying down and covers them up. Stiles cuddles close and remains silent. For a second Peter is overcome with a sense of peace that he hasn't felt since before the fire. All of his senses are full of Stiles. He wants to spend the rest of his life in Stiles arms. He knows he's not Stiles first choice but if Derek won't do it then Peter will be happy to be Stiles second choice. Stiles will make the Hale pack stronger and someday they can adopt. But for now he's content to just hold his man. His perfect and beautiful man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a two month time jump and a blast from the past and some smut. enjoy

Stiles was sitting in school bored out of his mind. It had been a week and a week or two since Peter had come home to find him sobbing. The time away from home was moving fast. He guessed time really did fly when you were having fun. He had woke up in the middle of the night to find Peter had stripped them both and was wrapped around him in his sleep. As creepy as it had been, it had felt really nice to be held all night long. He knew that Peter and he had a really messed up relationship but Peter was one of the few things he had from his old life, so he was holding on to him. He had kept his Beacon Hills alert going and there had been two more random killings. They three has all been killed over a two month period in the same way.   
Mark was looking at him like he was trying to communicate telepathically with him. The wolf was far to cute. His phone silently lit up. Ahh god bless technology. 

“We are having a pack meeting tonight. Every one is supposed to go. Someone from another pack is supposed to be coming.” The text reads. Hmm, sound exciting. He texts back with one hand while answering a question about Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass. He's awesome like that. Mark rolls his eyes at Stiles. 

From the corner of his eyes he can see David Argent watching them with concerned eyes. Of course the hunter would be wondering what the wolves are up to. He sends a 'calm down' to David. It didnt' work. David sends a 'tell me after class'. The rest of the class goes by slowly. Stiles is having fun in his new school, it's cool actually not being the weird one. 

“So what has you too worried?” David doesn’t even wait until they head out of the room. 

Stiles sighs heavily. “Well, there's a pack meeting tonight. Everyone's supposed to be there. So that worried was more like annoyed. I have a paper to write.”

Mark huffs out a laugh. “You're getting an A in most of your classes, and that paper isn't due until next week.” Stiles secretly thinks that Marks random sweetness is just like Scott's. Makes him feel all homey. 

“Fine. But he still has to come train tonight.” David is looking for payback. Stiles disarmed him and had him on the ground before the young hunter could defend himself. Stiles was damn proud of that. Joanne had shown him that move, and laughed cause he had almost stabbed himself practicing it. He was finding that hunters who actually followed the code were sometimes ok people. Ok, they were more then ok, they were pretty cool. This branch of the Argents had never bothered the Garcia pack. In fact they didn't know how big the pack actually was because they were in such control of their territory. 

“Fine, I'll be at training. The pack meeting isn't until later anyway. So I can kick your ass and then be a good beta.” He shoves David a little and laughs. 

“Yeah whatever. Just don't think I'm going to go easy on you.” The hunter shoves him back. 

By this time Maria has walk up and is looking at her brother. “Do you think they should just fuck, or is it weird that a human member of a werewolf pack is flirting with a hunter? Cause I think that's weird. Although Stiles might need a new category then human or hunter. He's just a Stiles.” 

 

Stiles huffs and wants to snap at her but he's feeling too good. The pack bond is strong and the pack's happiness is coming in loud and clear. So he rolls up a bunch of his papers and bops her on the nose. “Bad Alpha-in-training. No biscuit.” 

They all bust up laughing. This is how healthy hunters and a good pack should interact. Not the creepy threats that Chris and Victoria did. She was clearly not in her right mind. But he can kinda understand, Allison was sleeping with a wolf, every instinct in her mind was probably telling her to eliminate the threat. She could have handled it better. Stiles is proud that he is helping cement a peace in this territory. He knows it will last even after he leaves. He tries desperately not to think about not being here. He can't function if he thinks about leaving. He lets the pack bond fizzle through him with happy thoughts. He compartmentalizes everything in his head. He'll let that fear out later. 

They all head to their next classes and the day goes by quickly. Before he really has time to think he's at the Argents compound. It's not really a house, it's like three buildings and a huge outdoor training area. He warms up by running with the other hunters. They tease him and he remembers the taunts from the locker room. It feels even lighter now. He shakes his head as he tries not to think that even the 'evil' hunters here are nicer then the normal people back home. When they get back to the main yard they are all breathing hard and Joanna and some of the older hunters are waiting. She is twirling a scary looking knife and getting a box open with her other hand. 

“Ah, good time you guys. You're getting faster around the compound. OK, today I'm with Stiles today. You're showing a lot of promise. Let's see what we can get out of you.” She cracks her neck and every one pairs off. He spends the rest of the afternoon getting his ass handed to him. He lucks out a couple times and gets one good throw down and puts Joanne on her ass. “Good job Stiles.”

They move over to a different area of the compound. “Knife work now. Then you can head to your mysterious pack meeting and annoy all the wolves with your sweat.” 

All the hunters huff out laughs and start to pull knives out of hidden areas. Stiles smiles at the easy camaraderie between all of them. It reminds Stiles of teasing in the locker room after a lacrosse practice. He pulls out his own knives and spins them in his hands until they feel balanced and secure. He pairs off with Joanne again and she gives him a calculating look like she is mapping out every move he's about to make. She probably is. He takes a deep breath and tries to think about watching the pack train. He knows from all the months he trained with the Hale pack and the Garcia pack he's getting better, much better. Now after almost 4 months with the Hunters he's damn good. He doesn't really remember each move he makes or how he fended off her attacks and land three hits that would have killed a person had they not been wearing ceramic plated clothing. Everyone stops and looks at him in shock. Joanne laughs.

“You might make a good hunter after all, wolf boy. Everyone back to training.” They go back to training maneuvers while Stiles keeps catching smiles from the hunters. “Concentrate Stiles.”

They end the training after another hour and Stiles does a warm down with the other guys. David even hugs him goodbye when he hops into his sexy new jeep. He looks at the dash and freaks for a second, he doesn't have time to get a shower before the meeting. Fuck, he's really going to smell bad in a room of wolves. The drive to the pack house is quick and he's getting there at the same time as many others. Peters car is already there. Some of the pack give him funny looks as he gets out of the car. They can probably smell the bruises already starting to form, or the blood from the couple times a knife got through his defense. They don't say anything about it, they know why he's pushing himself so hard. 

Everyone trickles into the house, it's packed quickly with all the bodies. Stiles is brushed by hands and cheeks as he walks through the house to the living room. The long room holds most of the pack while others are sitting comfortably in other rooms. They don't have to be in the same room to follow the conversation. Olivia is sitting in her normal chair at the focal point of the room. Michael, her second sits next to her and then there are three strangers. Stiles can feel the power in the man closest to his Alpha. He is rather plain looking with soft brown eyes and lighter brown hair. Stiles can imagine him being an accountant. The women next to him is clearly his second. She is blonde and stunning. She looks like a sexy librarian, someone who knows more then you but is dirty when you get alone. The second man is human but not fully. Stiles' spark flairs and he knows that man is the visiting packs emissary. It must be a valued ally. Most packs don't let other packs know the name of their emissary let alone bring them into a different packs territory. They turn to look at him and all three visitors raise brow as they give him appraising looks. 

He looks down at himself and can see what they see. He looks sweaty and tired, and very much like a hunter. He's clearly armed and even he can see the hilt of one of his knives sticking out of a boot. Olivia gives him a smile. “Sit down Stiles.”

Maria makes room next to her and he sits with her on a couch. “This is Alpha Harris and his second, Dana. They came to let us know about a meeting they had with the Hale Pack.” 

Stiles feels the bottom of his stomach drop out and his mouth goes completely dry. “Oh, and what did they want to let us know?” 

The second perks up. “Well we know they are basically a pack in name only. Their emissary” she actually seems to choke on that word, “is batshit crazy and seems to be controlling the lot of them. She's also horribly disfigured. But it was still hard to see most of her, I could just make out her face behind the illusion.”

That makes all the wolves in the Garcia pack look confused. Stiles never saw her as disfigured. The foreign emissary clears his throat. “She seems to be hiding what she looks like behind a glamour. My wolves saw it because I made protections for them before they went into Hale territory to meet with them. They actually wanted an alliance with our pack. She seems to be scrambling for allies for herself. If I would hazard a guess she is hiding from someone.”

That never occurred to him. In all of this he always thought the bitch had a plan set when she got into town. Maybe she was running from something. A pack of wolves would be good to hide behind. Olivia reaches around and squeezes his shoulder. “Stiles when you and Peter got here I sent a message out to all the packs in the area that the Hale territory was in a bit of trouble and that staying out of it would be the healthiest thing to do.”

He can hear the subtle threat behind her tone. He smiles at her. She's kinda scarey and he loves her for it. Alpha Harris drops his head to hide a smirk but Stiles can see it. “The reason I went was to see what Talia Hale's son was made of. He reminds me of her. She was a perfect wolf, strong and beautiful. Growing up I had a huge crush on her. Plus the Hale territory has always been so close to ours that having working relationship with them is usually necessary. Now I realize how unhealthy the whole situation really is. It's like dealing with the Borg from star trek. They all seem to have the same mind and she's the queen.”

Ok, Alpha Harris is officially cool. “So did you make an alliance with them?” 

The Alpha looks him in the eye and for a split second he has this instinctive need to bare his neck to the man. But he focus' on the part of him where he feels his spark and keeps his eyes on the Alpha. The foreign Alpha laughs and breaks contact first. “Absolutely not. You don't try to reason with crazy people. I informed Alpha Hale to stay the fuck out of my territory and we would stay out of his. I've added my two cents to the warning from Alpha Garcia. Hopefully that will keep your little hunter in training from going postal on us.”

Stiles tries really hard, but the tension in his has been growing since they mentioned the Hale pack and he can feel something about to burst out of him. He starts to laugh, he can't stop it. He laughs for almost a minute while everyone looks at him like he's nuts. “Sorry, sorry. But why would you be scared of me going postal?” 

His Alpha and Harris exchange a look. “Don't sell yourself short Stiles. You're pretty damn scary. I can smell at least 4 weapons on you with wolvesbane on or in them. My emissary tells me he heard you're even more powerful then the Garcia emissary and that's saying something since my emissary is a little scared of Alaric. In the Hale pack is your father, your best friend, and your almost mate. Now I know you and Hale never did but you are perfect for mate. Any Alpha would love to add you to their pack. I have my spies like every Alpha. You're being trained by Argents and seem to be holding your own with them, a feat in an of itself. In fact, if you feel like having options I'm sure I could find a place for you in my pack.”

Olivia actually growls, the sound being echoed by many in the room. Peter's eyes are even glowing blue. “Don't worry Olivia, I was only giving him an option. Don't get bent out of shape.”

She gives the wolf a small smile and laughs. The tension in the room quickly dissolves. “You're just like your father. He could make me laugh at him even when he was being an ass.” 

Stiles wants to yell at both of them. He glances out the corner of his eyes and sees Peter smile at him, he feels a slight blush as the older mans attention. He really needs to get a boyfriend or girlfriend his own age. Peter winks and pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on. “Now if we've all agreed that Stiles is badass I think we should open up share time.”

“Fine Peter. Now what have you found?” Olivia waves her hand like a Queen allowing a peon to talk.

“Well, one of my contacts told me that the Alpha Pack has lots their Emissary. She was taken by some crazy hunters” Stiles flinches at that, he hated it when Gerald took him and he was only gone for a few hours, “over a year ago. They saved her but from what I heard she was never the same. Deformed is one of the words use, institutionally crazy is another. She was placed in a psych ward with a retired emissary, then broke out. She killed three people getting out. From what I have heard she drained the three people of life. Enough to maybe hide her features. Her name was Julia Bacari. With Alpha Garcia's blessing I contacted them. They believe she could be their lost emissary.”

Stiles can see a slight twitch in Peters face. God he likes looking at the man. “Keep talking Peter. What else?” 

“I hate that you know me so well Little Red” Peter's smile makes Stiles feel a little dirty. “The Alphas are on the other side of the country trying to keep a handle on a pack war that is threatening to spill into real life and get all our asses killed. They won't be able to come help for a couple months. So we'll have to either go in when we're ready or wait for them. Luckily I'm not the Alpha so I don't have to decide that.” 

“Thank you for that Peter.” Olivia shakes her head ruefully. “So that’s the big news everyone. We have confirmation of the crazy going on in Beacon Hills and a lead on who the bitch might be.”

He loves how badass Olivia sounds. The meeting breaks up quickly after that and the Alphas head to the study to keep chatting. Stiles feels his emotions go into a state of flux. He's so happy that they might have a lead but at the same time he knows he has to wait a couple months. He starts to think of his dad and wants nothing more then to be making dinner at his house while his dad watches a football game in the other room yelling out the score to him. Just as he's about to start to panic Maria and Mark wrap their arms around him holding him tight. He buries his face in Maria's neck and inhales the scent of wolf. He's really never going to be normal. They hold him until he calms down. When he pulls his face up most of the pack has disbursed to either upstairs or their own homes. He smiles as the two wolves and kisses their cheeks. “Thanks” He relaxes into the feeling of the pack. He's so grateful for this, he wouldn't have survived losing his family if he didn't have this support system. 

He kisses them each again as he gets up. “I should head home. I'm sweaty and gross and have to get some reading done before bed. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow.” 

He walks out to his jeep and can't see Peter's car anymore. He must have left right after everything ended. He decides to stop off at the store before he headed home. He was going ot make something with red meat and maybe potatoes. He could pick up some steaks. The store wasn't very busy so it was easy to get his food and get out. He was loading the food into the back of his jeep when he heard a voice he recognized. Holy fucking shit. There getting out of his car and walking across the parking lot is Danny Mehealani. Fucking fuck fuck. He looked good. Stiles hurries and gets into his jeep and pulls out, he almost makes it out when he glances over and sees Danny looking at his car with shocked eyes. He keep driving. Hopefully Danny will just think he saw someone who looked like him. He drove home with a mild sense of panic the entire drive. Thankfully Peter was already home. 

 

***********   
Peter POV

 

Peter smiled at the scene in front of him. Stiles getting comforted by the wolves. His mate was so responsive to the scent of wolves. Cora moved and wrapped herself around the human too. He felt a sense of familial pride in his niece taking care of his mate. He could almost hear Stiles' voice in his head asking how he was ever going to be normal again. He left Stiles where he was. His boy would come to no harm here. He could feel Stiles agitation over hearing about Beacon Hills again. Hell, he was agitated over it. His fucking nephew was clearly incompetent. He drove back to the house he rented. Walking into the house always made him feel better. The place smelled of Stiles and him mixed together. He growled in pleasure at the idea of mixing his scent into Stiles. For a second he can feel the soft knot of his cock start to tingle thinking about pound his boy till he was sobbing in pleasure and cumming over and over. Peter quickly shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to be in a state of arousal when his boy came home. It was getting harder and harder to not take the boy. Stiles constantly smelled like a horny teen. It was driving Peter nuts. His wolf had already decided that Stiles was perfect for him. His human side was in agreement if he wasn't so much older, he wasn't insane anymore, he knew deep down that Stiles should date someone his own age. Hell he knew that Derek's wolf had decided that Stiles should be his mate before that Blake women ruined him. 

Stiles would probably be stopping at the store on the way home. Peter poured himself a glass of very expensive wine and set one out for Stiles. He knew the boy could use it to calm his nerves. HE could hear the jeep that Chris had gotten him down the street, perfect timing. Stiles came in smelling stressed out and terrified. Peter didn't even ask what was wrong, he went to his mate and held him pushing Stiles face into his neck so he could smell wolf. Peter held the boy for a while until he pulled away. Peter wanted to whine at the loss of contact with his boy but he let him go. “What's wrong? You were relaxed and happy when I left the pack house.”

“I went to the store. Got us some steaks. You remember Danny?” Stiles looks up at him hopefully. 

He chuckles “Ah yes, the boy you made Derek strip for. Of course I remember him. Why?”

Stiles looks smaller now, sad. “He was there, I think he saw me. What if calls Jackson and tells him where I am?”

He pulls Stiles close and buries his face in the boys hair, God he smells good. “He won't. He's not sure he saw you and as far as anyone in Beacon Hills knows is that you’re not there. Have you found anything your dad has done?”

The boy shakes his head. “No, he must be telling people I went to visit family or something. No missing persons reports filed. He's the Sheriff, people are going to start asking questions if I don't show up sometime.”

And there is the main reason his wolf can't get enough of Stiles. His mind. Even when he's freaked out his mind never stops working. “Than you don't have to worry. Danny is here for a reason. I'm sure you can find out or he's just passing through and you'll be out of his mind by tomorrow. Don't worry, love, it'll be ok.” 

He moves slowly from talking into Stiles' hair and drops kisses down Stiles' cheek to his neck. He inhales the scent of his boy and sighs in happiness. A part of him wishes he had bitten Stiles when he was the Alpha, the boy would have made the perfect Alpha's Mate. He would have brought Scott to heel and Peter knows deep down that he would have helped the wolf become sane again. “Do you want me to help you release some stress love?”

Stiles' body starts to go loose in his arms “I do but I don’t' want you to feel like I'm using you.”

Peter wants to laugh and roll his eyes at that comment, instead he takes the boys lips with his own. The flavor of Stiles bursts in his mouth and he growls. “I'm going ot make you feel so good.”

Stiles' pupils are blown wide with lust. Peter laughs and picks him up and just starts walking to his room. The idea of his scent covering Stiles while they fuck makes his cock so hard it aches. He throws the boy onto his bed making him laugh. “Ok creeperwolf, take it easy.”

“No.” he growls and starts to cute the boys cloths of his sweet and perfect body with claws, his wolf rejoicing that his mate doesn't even flinch at the claw so close to his skin. Stiles trusts him. “You'll take what I give you Stiles. Trust me”

Stiles lets a moan out as Peter attacked his nipples licking and catching them with his human teeth. The whole room smells of Stiles' arousal and Peter can feel himself loose more control. He needs to go slow. Stiles is a virgin. He needs his boy to be comfortable. He moves down Stiles body ignoring the boys cock while a smirk as Stiles whines. Instead he parts Stiles perfect legs and moves them around his shoulders exposing the sweet hole. He growls before shoving his tongue into it. Stiles keens like a dying animal. “Oh god Peter, stop, it's too much, I can't” 

He looks up into Stiles eyes and smiles before going back to the perfect hole. He grabs Stiles' thighs tight as the boy tries to squirm away, “You're not going anywhere.” 

Now he can tell that there are going to be hand print bruises tomorrow where he's holding his boy open for his appreciation. He moves away when Stiles hole is wet and relaxed. He moves his own fingers to his mouth to get them wet, hold Stiles with one hand hard on his hip while slides two fingers into the tight wet heat of Stiles. His mate makes a couple pains noises but Peter sucks the pain out in tiny black lines up his arm. He can tell the second he finds the boys' prostate, he's sure from the “Oh god there!!!!” that the neighbors know when he finds the prostate. He begins to tap out a beat while he moves his hand to Stiles hard cock. The boy is not huge, but he's thick and good. He stokes the boy in time with thrust from his fingers into the boys hole. 

“Oh god Peter. Too much, please no. oh god, so good.” Stiles has tears leaking from his eyes at the over stimulation of his body. 

“You can take it. Let me make you feel so good, Mate. You can take more, let go and cum for me Stiles.” At that the boy arches his back and sobs out a moan and cums long thick white ropes of cum over his body the combination of the smell of Stiles cum and the sounds coming out of him makes Peters knot harden and form. Fuck he can't fuck that boy now. “Such a good boy for me, Stiles. Letting me give you so much pleasure. Such a good mate.” 

He grabs his cock and starts to stroke himself over the boy, with his other hand he wraps around his knot and squeezes. He sees stars as he fires volley after volley of cum onto his boys body, their cum mixing on Stiles chest and stomach. Peter lets himself colapse onto Stiles body, rubbing his body a little to make sure they both are drenched in the scent of their cum. The part of Stiles that is starting ot behave like a wolf will understand that their scent mixing is the start of a mate bond. It's not the end, but it's a good start. He starts to kiss his boy gently as he comes down from his orgasm. He pulls away and looks at Stiles blessed out face. “I love you Stiles. I'll always keep you safe.” 

He wanted to wait to say that be he wants the boy to know. Stiles smiles a sleepy smile. “I love you too Peter.” He smiles down at his boy a moves them until he's spooning behind the boy. He knows that Stiles means it, he also knows he's not Stiles big love. But after all the pain he's had, he'll take this bit of joy. He goes to sleep holding the man he loves, his mate, who loves him too.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles woke up literally under Peter. The wolf had fallen asleep with his face buries in Stiles neck, his warm hard body pressing him into the bed. For a second he doesn't know why he woke up, then he feels his stomach rubble. He looks at the sleeping wolf and can see a much younger man on top of him. Peter must have been gorgeous right out of college. He tries to roll Peter off of him so he can head to the kitchen but Peter grabs and holds him tight. “Peter, let me up, I'm hungry.”

Peter mumbles in his ear and rubs his face all over Stile's cheek, “No, mate, sleepy now.”

Now he knows Peter had been mostly reformed, but for a good year most of his nightmares were about Peter, but that little mumble was soo cute he can't help laughing. And not a little laugh, a huge laugh. 

“Yeah, laugh at the wolf, we're funny.” Peter grumbles softly in is ear. 

“No, No Peter, that was so cute. But you have to get off me, I'm starved.” Stiles says in between laughs. 

They get up together and stumble to the kitchen. Stiles pulls out the steaks he had picked up. They might as well use them. He throws them under the broiler and gets some potatoes out. “Umm, about what we did”

Peter gives him a look like he's being an idiot. “You mean the part were I fingered you to an orgasm and told you I loved you, that part?”

“Yeah, so are we like dating or something?” He realizes he sounds young, fuck it, he is still young in some ways. 

“Stiles, we're on the run from our own pack, you're being trained in a new pack and I'm getting to know family that I thought I had lost in the fire. Neither one of us should be making any long term decisions about life now. All we should be doing is focus on training and healing. We've both been hurt. Be a teen for a while again. When everything is settled and done, after you decide where we are going to stay, then we'll give us a label.” The older wolf moved in and wrapped his arms around Stiles pulling his face into the wolfs neck, the scent of home calming him. “I know I'm not the big love of your life so far, your never forget or really get over your first, but I want whatever we can have.”

They stay like this just holding each other until Peter pulls back. “Those steaks smell done so let's get some food into us and back to bed. You have school in the morning.”

They eat in comfortable silence until they are putting the dishes in the washer, “I do love you, Peter. I want you to know that.”

“I know Stiles, now bed.” The wolf kisses his cheek and they head off to bed. 

 

Stiles goes through his morning like always and picks up Maria and Mark who both make scrunched up noses at him. “What?”

“Good to know Peter is a snuggler.” Maria says laughing. 

“Oh god you guys can smell that on me?” he wants to die of embarrassment. 

The two wolves laugh at him. “Don't worry Stiles. Wolves might mate for life but until then we're basically cuddle whores. Also we tend to like casual sex until we're mated. To tell you the truth, we all though you and Peter we're sleeping together before you got here. But it's good that it started. Cuddles are a good way for wolves to bond with others. And the sex will make you more relaxed. You don't smell as stressed as you usually do.”

Stiles doesn't know what to say to that. “Wait, I smell less stressed? That's a think you guys can smell? I know you can do like huge emotions but you can do little ones too?”

Maria and Mark exchange a look. “Well, those of us who have been trained, yeah, we can tell most emotions. Like you basically have smelled like anger and stress, some sadness, since you came here.”

Huh, he thought he was hiding it better. “Well I'm glad I smell less stressed. I feel less stressed. So what's this about the casual sex?” He make sexy eyebrows at both of them. 

“Dork.” Maria bunches his shoulder lightly. “We like sex. When you can hear and smell everything thing that going on in your house, you have frank and honest discussions about sex early in life. There's nothing wrong about sleeping with someone or having lots of self love.”

He blushes at that. He had been jacking off like crazy to help with the stress since they ran from Beacon Hills. “Well, I think I have a system now to keep me calm so hopefully I will smell happier.”

Mark snorts “Yeah, Peter's going to fuck your brains out. Great system.”

They all break into laughs as they walk into the school. Maria goes off to her class while Mark moves closer to rub his arm against Stiles'. He smiles thinking about how much he must smell like a wolf. David comes up and joins them on their walk to class. Again Stiles is struck by how close this hunter is willing to be with two members of a pack. They get to history and sit together waiting for everyone to file in slowly. He takes out his paper to turn in and writes his name 'Steve Hale' in the corner. He hopes he'll get used to doing that. One of these days he's going to mess up and blow his cover, so to speak. Luckily everyone in the school had picked up his nickname as 'Stiles'. 

The teacher walks in last holding a cup of coffee. “Ok guys calm down. We have a new student transferring in today. I want all of you to welcome him and help him get used to this school.” Stiles can feel his tension growing fast as the teacher talk. He tries to rein it in, but he knows it's pouring into the pack bond from Marks barely hidden gold flash of his eyes. David's hunter insticts are kicking in from them both freezing. He sees David reach into his pocket out of the corner of his eye. “He comes from a smaller town. Ah, Beacon Hills. He's an honor student and was on their lacrosse team. Danny Meah...”

“Mehealani, Sir. It's Danny Mehealani.” And Danny fucking Mehealani walks into the room. 

He puts his head down a fraction hoping that he'll be hidden in the crowd of students. Mr Jacobs keeps talking. “You can take a seat where ever you want. There are a couple extra spots...” 

“STILES?” Danny's voice breaks over the teachers. Stiles looks up to meet Danny's eyes, they are shocked and the boy looks pale, well still beautifully tan but pale for him. 

The teacher makes a pleased sound “Ah, you know our Mr Hale? Perfect. Why don't you go sit by him, there's a free seat. Stiles, why don't you give him a tour after class, I'll write you both notes, yes you can have Mr Argent and Mr Garcia with you before you ask, geez it's like a new level of co-dependence but whatever keeps you kids calm.”

Danny makes his way over to them while David and Mark keep looking stressed. Hell, Stiles has his hand wrapped around the hilt of a knife down his thigh. Stiles is secret thankful that his new high school is in a richer area so there are no metal detectors. Danny keeps giving him a questioning look as he sits. “Later” He practically growls out staring directly into Danny's eye willing him to shut the hell up. Danny nods his head and turns to the front of class while the teacher talks. Stiles passes his paper in with everyone else but he couldn't tell what the class had actually covered that day to save his life. The class passes quickly with only a couple glances back from Danny. David and Mark don't stand down once during the period, not that he blames them, he holds the knife so hard and long that his hand starts to cramp up. He'll have to ask about exercises to help with that next training with the hunters. 

When the teacher finishes Stiles first instinct is to bolt for the door but he knows that will only cause more questions. He moves slowly packing up with one hand, he notices David doing the same. Mark moves fast putting his stuff away fast so both his hands are free. Stiles makes a mental note to praise him later for working with the hunter strategy so well. He moves up to the front to get the note from the teacher and he can see Cora and Maria standing outside the classroom's door waiting for them. Both girls looking ready to go to war at Stiles' command. 

They walk out as a group but keep room to fight if they have to. Danny looks ready to jump out of his skin he keep looking from person to person clearly feeling the tension but not knowing why. “Ok, it's later. Start talking.”

“Welcome to Walnut Creek, Danny boy. Let's get this tour started.” He turns and started walking toward the front of the building. He knows that David and Mark will cage Danny in and Maria and Cora will follow behind to keep Danny from getting away. He takes out his cell and starts to text Peter 'Danny at the school. About to freak out. Where should I hide the body?'. He hates that he's actually thinking about eliminating Danny at a threat. Fuck his life.

He makes it to the front of the building when his phone dings. 'Bring him to our house, Alpha meeting us there. Don't kill him.'

“Ok, we're going to my house. There I promise you'll be safe. And I'll answer any questions you have. Mark and Cora, go to the office and tell them Danny was feeling ill from some bad food from his move here. David call your grandmother and tell her what is happening and that you're coming to my house with Maria, Olivia will meet up there.” David tenses up for a second, a tiny flash of fear about being with an Alpha. He doesn't want to make the hunter nervous. “Better yet, watch Danny, I'll call your grandmother.”

He takes a couple steps away from there and Maria moves to one side and David the other blocking any access to an escape for Danny. He holds the phone to his ear. “MS Argent, little problem.”

The older women makes an annoyed sound, most people are much more polite to her. “What is it, Stiles? Did any of your pups get to rowdy?”

He makes a face, “Not at all. One of my old class mates from Beacon Hills just showed up. And yes, he was pseudo-friends with me and yes, his best friend was in my old pack of friends. We're going to my house and Olivia will meet us there. David will come too.”

He can hear her practically growl. “I'll send Joanna. This could change the time table of our plans.”

“I understand, we'll meet her at my place.” He hangs up and turns back to the group. Mark and Cora already gone following his orders. Danny looking at him like he's gone crazy. “Come on. We'll take my jeep.”

They had to his car and Danny mutters “I thought your Jeep was blue.”

Stiles almost wants to scream. He loved his jeep. But he loved his new one too. “I upgraded.” He can feel the tension between the four of them, but a part of him takes a second to marvel at the easy joining of pack and hunter. He leans over and nuzzles Maria as she gets into the jeep pushing Danny over into the side seat. He climbs in and David sits up front with him. He reaches over and squeezes the hunters hand. They drive in silence back to his house. Olivia's car is already there when he pulls into the driveway. 

They all file in to find Peter and Olivia sitting in the living room. Olivia stands up gracefully and smiles gently at all of them. “Hello Danny, welcome to Walnut Grove. And David, it's good to finally meet you. I've heard such good things about you from the children.”

David looks uncomfortable and blushes “My mom is one the way.”

Olivia smiles again “She is more then welcome here.”

Peter huffs out a muttering about 'hunters in my house.'

Stiles doesn't even raise his voice. “Behave Peter.” But he smiles at his fake uncle. 

“Ok, what the hell of going on here.” Danny yells out. “What the hell, Stiles they called you Hale in school. And where the have you been? You disappeared and no one would talk about you. It's like you stopped existing.”

Stiles opens his mouth to tell Danny to calm down when Olivia raises her hand cutting him off. “Well, I can help with some of that. You seem to have fallen into a mess of a situation. Stiles was under threat in Beacon Hills, that's why he left. There are some Hales living here after the fire that killed so many of them. They took Stiles in, that's why he is called Hale now.”

Danny isn't stupid, he snorts. “The Sheriff is his dad, what threat did he have to run from?”

Stiles looks down, he can't bare to see the pity on the wolves faces. They know what the Sheriff did. He had turned on his own son. “Hmm, the Sheriff was part of the threat.”

He feels like someone has punched him in the gut. Peter has moved close behind him and is wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling the back of his neck. He looks to Danny expecting another denial. But Danny looks thoughtful. “Why was the Sheriff a threat?”

He knows Danny is thinking about statistics and domestic violence among law enforcement. Stiles almost laughs, he wishes it was just that bad. 

“Well to really explain you'll need some back story. Why don't you sit down. Stiles, why don't you make some coffee. Maria, I hear Miss Argent coming up, go let her in. Danny, you can sit here.” Olivia sits gracefully down and looks like a normal suburban mom. Like she should be volunteering somewhere. But she is still an Alpha and there is a bit of danger coming off of her. Stiles goes to his kitchen and almost collapses onto the floor. He would have but Peter hold him up and buries his face in his neck. 

“We'll get through this, Stiles. It'll be ok. I promise. It'll be ok.” Peter keeps making soothing noises as he rubs his back. Stiles gives himself a minute to feel safe and secure in Peter's arms. Seeing Danny again makes him ache for home. For Scott and Allison making out next to him in the cafeteria. Isaac looking longingly at the affectionate pair. Erica dressing like a slut. Boyd's quiet presence. Lydia quizzing him about about the Bestiary. Hell, even Jackson's douchbaggery. But most of all it makes him miss his dad. He missed coming home to his dad and just being with him. He was very thankful that there was only a little bit of Derek in the mix. 

A couple minutes later they walk in with a coffee set and a full carafe of coffee. Joanna is sitting next to her son on a couch watching the wolves like they are expecting a blood bath. Stiles gives a half laugh and hands her a coffee. “Relax. There is no war going on.”

“No yet.” She mutters back to him softy so Danny doesn't hear. 

Olivia is asking Danny about his family and why he moved here. Stiles feels a burst of pride in how amazing his Alpha is. “Well, there have been a bunch of random killings. A while ago there were a ton of animal killings and now there seems to be a serial killer in the area. Only a couple of the death have made the news. It was mostly homeless and some people no one noticed for a while. My dad got an assignment down here and they were willing to put him up in a rental house so my mom took a leave of absence and they moved us here for a couple months.”

“How many deaths?” Danny jumps at his question. “We've only read about a couple of them. How many in total?”

“Ah, six in total. So far. There has been some talk of making the Sheriff bring in the FBI to help catch him.” Danny won't look at Stiles in the eye. “Ahh there has been some talk of making the Sheriff step down.”

Stiles feels like he's about to throw up. “Why would they do that? He can't stop a serial killer. Sometimes horrible things just happen.”

Danny look at him now. “Some people think he is reeling from the loss of his son. There is a rumor you ran away. And you were at those crime scenes a year ago and he was suspended then. Some people think he can't do his job anymore.”

Olivia clears her throat. “That's horrible to hear. But we need to know that you won't be telling anyone from back in Beacon Hills that Stiles is here. It would be dangerous for you to tell anyone.”

“Why? This is crazy. His dad has a right to know his son is ok. So does Scott.” Danny clearly isn't going to listen. Olivia looks at him and Joanna, the hunter shrugs and Stiles copies her movement, trying to say “you're the Alpha'. 

“Fine, you can hear the back story now and decide what you're going to do.” Olivia starts to slowly shift. Letting her eyes glow red and her teeth and nails grow out. 

Danny looks like he's about to freak out and Olivia is back to looking like the soccer mom again. “Stiles, why don't you fill him in on your story and we can add to it when you get to our part.”

He takes a deep breath and starts to talk. Starting the story when he convinced Scott to go into the woods with him. He talks and talks. Telling about a rogue Alpha, Peter nuzzling his neck at that, the hunters, the fire. All of it. Danny looking more and more upset. When he gets to the recent story his voice breaks when he brings up Blake. How she warped the minds of the pack. His dad. 

By the time he's done Peter and Maria are both wrapped around him. The thick scent of wolf making him calm enough to tell this story without breaking down. “So, that's the truth. What Jackson and the others have been hiding. What we had been hiding.”

Olivia reaches over and soothes his hair back. “So you see, Danny. If you were to tell them he was here, they might come find him. And if they did that we would be forced to kill them to keep Stiles safe.”

Danny is pale, very pale. He nods his head. “I won't tell.”

Olivia leans forward to make her point. “It's not just if they come here. If they know he's part of a pack, they'll know we'll eventually come to kill the Darach. It is unacceptable to have a pack being controlled by a crazy magic user. If they hear that he's with us, they'll know we'll make a plan to come for them. And it'll lead to more deaths. If we can do this right, there don't have to be any deaths. I want you to think about that, think about your friends being controlled back home. And really think about keeping this secret.”

Danny looks like he's in shock. “Have some coffee, Danny boy. The sugar will help.”

Danny wraps his hands around the mug and sips his coffee. After a little while of just sitting there he looks better. “I won't tell anyone, I swear.”

Olivia looks like she believes him so the others all nod their heads. “Go back to school. Think about what we said. Look out for each other.”

They all head out. The adults stay seated. Stiles knows they are going to keep talking about this. Maybe move the time table up a bit. Danny keeps looking at Stiles from the corner of his eyes. He refuses to let Danny see how devastated he feels. He'll hold it together cause that's why he does. 

 

********** 

Peter's POV

 

The discussion is heated and spirited. The Argent women is upset with them introducing another human to the supernatural.

“His best friend back home is a wolf. He was bound to find out eventually. This doesn't have to change any thing. We will still finish Stiles' training with us and with you and when the Alpha pack gets here we'll go gut that druid bitch.” He growls out. 

Olivia rolls her eyes. “That would be the plan, but six deaths. That's not insignificant. We can't overlook that. Those poor souls. I'll have to talk to Alaric later. Maybe he can get Deaton to give him any paticulars of the deaths so we can narrow down what she is doing. We need more intel before we go in. If she is the emissary from the Alpha pack she could be stronger then she appears now. I feel for the Hale pack but I'm not going to risk my pack unless there is a high probability of us winning.”

Peter and Joanne both nod their heads. “We need to contact a couple hunters to see about moving on Beacon Hills. We don't want to lead our hunters into a blood bath, but we need to stop her.”

Peter gets up letting the two Alpha women battle it out over time tables. He pulls open a box that Deaton had sent to him yesterday. He smiles at the symbol carved into the wooden cylinder. A Triskelion. His family's symbol. He takes it with him back into the living room. 

“It's settled. We finished preparations here. And in the three to four month window we move on Beacon Hills. I'll leave some of my wolves there to help keep peace and you will take over the hunter territory.” Olivia smiles at the hunter. 

“That works for us. The Argents there have let the city go off the rails. So I will take it until Allison is trained as she should be.” The women shake hands and the hunter leaves. 

“So how is Plan B going?” Olivia asks him.

He holds up the canister. “I think this will work. It'll take connecting to the dead. I know I won't be able to convince her. You could.”

The Alpha shakes her head. “No. She was my friend but even I don't think I can convince her to allow you to use her to attack her own son. Stiles could though. His mind works in ways that ours don't. Plus, wolves seem to like him. She would have adored him when she was alive.”

“I'll bring it up tonight. See if we can get her on board.” Peter shakes the cylinder and hears the rattle inside. 

Olivia leaves after that and Peter is thankful for the silence for a while. He wishes he could get Stiles home sooner to hold him. Seeing the boy from Beacon Hills has ripped open all those memories that Stiles has been keeping at bay. He knows Stiles is desperate for news from home and terrified of what he'll learn. He'll make sure to have Stiles favorite foods ready when he gets home. 

The hours pass quickly and he hears Stiles new Jeep pull up. He misses the blue jeep from home. He puts the wooden cylinder out on the table for Stiles to see. His boy bursts into the house with a whirlwind of energy. He smiles at it. 

“Hey Peter. Did you guys come up with a plan?” Of course his boy is all business.

“We did. We're going to train harder and move on Beacon Hills within four months. We have a plan B we'd like to start as well. We need the help of another Alpha. A Hale Alpha.” Peter picks up the cylinder. 

“Ah Peter, you know I love you but would you being an Alpha again be the smartest plan?” He can smell the worry coming off of Stiles. He knows that Stiles was terrified of him for over a year. 

“No my dear nephew. The Alpha I have in mind is already dead, but we need her help.” He opens the cylinder and dumps the contents onto the table. Five wolf claws. “I'd like you to meet Talia Hale. The greatest Alpha of her generation. This is all that is left of her. But I think she might like you.”

Stiles is frozen looking at the claws. He smells like regret and pity. Peter starts to jam the claws into his own finger, his eyes glowing blue at the pain. He does all five and looks at his hand. He feels an odd sense of power having the claws of an Alpha. “Now this might hurt a bit, but trust me. It'll be ok.”

Peter starts walking to his mate and Stiles tenses up but doesn't move away, Peter lets himself smile at the thought that Stiles really does trust him. He puts his hand around Stiles neck, his face claws aching in his hand. “Deep breath, my love”

He hears Stiles make a little pain noise as the claws slice into four points of his spine. Then his boy goes lax in his arms. “Talia be gentle with him. He is our only hope. And your son is in love with him.”


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles comes too while standing in a dark room. There is a huge stump from a tree in front of him. He looks around. Dammit, he's in Derek's loft. Glancing down he's dressed like a hunter. He can feel knives in carriers around each forearm. He doesn't feel any guns though and that makes him a little tense. 

Hearing a growl behind him he instinctively pulls the knives out and spins, slicing into the wolf that has just tired to jump him. Moving with her momentum he goes down and throws her with his legs. He hears a canine yip. “LAURA!!” A strong commanding voice snaps out. 

Stiles moves to keep the wolf and the new voice in his view. New voice is actually a very beautiful women. She has long brown hair falling down her shoulders with a soft wave. She is wearing a long dress that shows lean long muscles on her arms and gentle curves over her hips. Stiles is stuck but a single though 'Holy shit, Talia Hale was a total MILF'. 

A snort comes from the wolf, who is now a women. Mid-twenties, dark hair like her mom, and Stiles hates thinking this, like her brother. She's also insanely hot. “Uhg, did I say that out loud?”

Talia is smirking now. The patented Hale smirk that they all have. “Yes Stiles, you did. But don't worry too much. Nice to know I still got it. Now, I think we need to talk. First, Laura apologize for jumping at Stiles.”

“But mom. He dug up my body.” She is clearly older but sounds just like a teen. Stiles hides a smile. 

Talia looks upwards and mumbles “Why do my children refuse to grow up?”

It's such a family moment that Stiles doubles over laughing. “Oh god, sorry. Sorry. Hahahaha. Ok, ok, I’m good.” 

Stiles takes a deep breath trying to steady himself but looking at Talia makes it hard, she is looking at him the same way Mrs. McCall always looked at him and Scott when they were being stupid. She sighs in the patented way only a mother can. And he falls over in a new way of laughter.

He hears a growls from Laura “Are you done?”

He pulls himself up and looks around flailing about until he catches himself and remembers that he's a fucking hunter and should be able to stand without falling over. They are now longer in Derek's loft. Talia is sitting on a very comfortable looking couch. With glance around the room he feels a cold shiver through his body. They're in the old Hale house before it burned. 

“God, are you always this awkward?” Laura asks sounding more annoyed then angry. She's sitting on an oversized chair. Stiles can almost see her sitting there with a book on raining days. He feels like an outsider getting to see this place that doesn't exist anymore. 

“I'm sorry. It's not every day that I get Alpha claws jammed into my neck and wake up in some weird magical dream bull shit.” He responds, taking a step towards Laura. 

“Children.” They both blush and look down. Talia is smiling with one eyebrow raised at them. Stiles can almost remember his mom giving him the same look when she was healthy. But while his mom was all gentle authority this woman gives off the vibe like she could command an entire army and expect to be followed. For a second Stiles thinks this women would make an amazing leader. “Laura, behave. Stiles, please come sit down. We have a lot to talk about.”

He shuffles over trying to not feel like a twelve year old being yelled at by his dad. He feels a weak burst of pain thinking about his dad. It's becoming a habit. He almost doesn't notice the pain from his old life anymore. The pain gets pushed down so he can continue to breath in and out and not freak out every minute of every day. 

“So what are we going to talk about?” he asks as he sits down, making sure he can see both of them. Joanna's hunter lessons going in the back of his head. 

Talia smiles a very mom smile, one that seems to be supportive and forgiving at the same time. “Why don't we talk about you? You seem to be having a bad year.”

“That's an understatement. I've been having a very bad year. If you have been watching from your weird ghostly limbo world, then yes, it's been a bad year. Now what are you going to do to help? Cause if you're not going to help then Peter can pull these claws out and you can go back to watching your son make every wrong choice with his life. Cause as I see it now, you're basically watching your worse nightmares come true. Your son is again sleeping with a crazy chick.” He takes a deep breath to calm himself. Laura growls at him, her eyes flashing red. “Oh shut up. You were the bright one who let Peter get the drop on you. Where the hell were those Alpha talents? You were actually trained to use them. And don't give me that 'he was my uncle I couldn't kill him'. I'm practically sleeping with him and I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if I thought he was turning on me.”

He takes another deep breath to continue when Talia calmly says “You're right.”

“What?! I'm right? About what, ahh which one? Which one am I right about?” Ok, he is spazing out a little bit. 

“All of it Stiles. Derek is making horrible life choices. Laura, you should have known better then to let Peter get the drop on you.” There is a whiny 'mom' from Laura's corner. “But mostly you're right that I'm going to help you. I have to. My pack is in danger and pack takes care of it's own. So of course I'm going to help you.”

Stiles tries to remain respectful, after all this woman is giving off the same authority that Olivia does and he feels the need to follow his Alpha. Then he realizes why he feels so off. This is not his Alpha. 

“Ahh. But you don't feel that you're Hale Pack anymore, do you?” He looks up at her, she is smiling that 'I know everything' smile that every parent seems to be able to do. “I have been watching, Stiles. Derek did not do a very good job of making you feel welcome. Even before that woman came along he wasn't doing very well. He was making rookie mistakes. Being the Alpha is a difficult job even when you're trained for it.”

“You said something about helping?” He wants to move the conversation along. Talking about what happened or Derek makes all the pain, frustration and anger come back into the forefront of his mind. And that is were madness lies. 

Laura huffs out a muffled 'pushy' while Talia gives him an appraising look. “You're correct. I want to help you. I don't know what Jennifer is doing in Beacon Hills. I don't know what ritual she is trying to do by killing all those people. But I can remove the influence she has on the pack. If you use my claws to kill her, it'll clear their minds.”

Stiles can feel his heart beating in his ears. This is everything he wants. But everything that has happened in his life for the past year makes his instincts raise the alarms. “And what do you get out of it?”

Laura looks at him like he's just asked the stupidest question ever but Talia looks at him with more approval in her eyes. “I get to know my pack is free and that my son will not be under the influence of another hateful bitch. Isn't that enough?”

Stiles might not be Lydia levels of genius, but he has a mind many underestimate and have come to regret it. Little facts about magic and legends filter through his head until it solidifies into an argument. “You're going to risk everything to help me? You're basically a ghost. And using that much energy could completely destroy you. So you're going to stop existing in the afterlife for the chance to what, dick over a girl who is screwing with your son? I don't think so. So why don't we just skip the fact that you already know I'm going to do whatever it takes free the pack and get on with asking me what you really want.”

Stiles voice raised more and more until he was snapping out that last sentence. Talia looks so sad. “You want to know what I want, I want to have had the forethought to train my children how to survive without me. I want my pack to be safe.” She looks over at Laura. “I want to see my children happy. Cora is safe with the Garcia pack. I've been able to watch her but my older children, I am desperate to change that, so yes, I'm willing to destroy myself to do it. Do you think I'm an idiot? I know the fact that you are one of the few things keeping hunters from going in and killing my son and his pack? Or that because of you, other packs are keeping clear of Beacon Hills and thus keeping my idiot son from insulting someone and starting a war?”

Stiles feels a sick sense of satisfaction and making her loose her cool. Her serene facade broken, she looks a lot like his mom when she was scared. His satisfaction quickly drops. He swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. “You said you though of me as pack, at least a little. So how about just ask what you want and I will tell you if it's something I can give you?”

She shakes her head and has a weak smile. “You must forgive me. I feel sometimes I've been watching a horror story with my children as the idiot teens who get killed at the beginning of the movie.”

This causes Laura to let out an annoyed huff. “And there is the possibility that I can survive her destruction. I am an Alpha. Fine, what I want is this, when that bitch is dead, I want Olivia to teach my son how to be a real Alpha.”

Stiles opens his mouth to agree with her, it's an easy request, but as the words form in his mind his focus tilts until he is closing and opening his mouth like a fish out of water. The idea of having Derek in his pack, being around his new home, his new family, makes him nauseous. The faces of all the Hale pack flash through his mind, each one making him feel worse until Scott's face, his brother, makes him gasp. “Oh god, I'm not going to be able to go back there, am I?”

He looks up in to Talia's eyes, they hold the same understanding and love he used to see in his moms eyes. It must be a mom talent. “I want to say you will go back, but I'm not sure that's what's best for you. You've been through a huge trauma. It'll take time. If it is going to happen.”

He takes a deep breath trying to pull himself back together, letting all the discipline Joanna has been drilling into him as a hunter. When he is calm enough to focus all the speeches about duty to ones pack from Alaric come to mind. “Of course I'll talk to my Alpha about Derek. It'll make a great start to an alliance between our packs.”

He's not sure what he looks like but it must be impressive because Laura looks more alert and on guard. Talia smirks and Stiles is reminded of Peter and Cora's smiles. It must be a Hale trait. “Good than. Hmm, you have the makings of a very good emissary. The Garcia pack is very lucky. If you wanted to know your options, as the Hale Alpha, I officially offer you the job.”

“Not to be offensive, but you're dead. Can you really make those decisions?” He asks. 

Talia's smile turns sad. “We both know, that right now I am the closest to the real Hale Alpha as we’re going to get. Or Peter, horrifyingly enough. You know the title is yours if you want it.” 

“Yeah, thanks but I don't....” He can't finish the sentence. 

“I understand, just keep it in mind for the future. Now I should probably send you back but when you are ready to kill the bitch, my claws will be there.” She stands and moves towards him. 

He flails around for a second. “You mean your claws are just going to float around inside me, uhhg?”

Talia rolls her eyes in a way that reminds him of every Hale he's met. “No Stiles. They'll exist in your hands and will come out when you need them. God, are you always this annoying?” She laughs as she says that last part. 

Laughing he says “Hey, it's not every day that you hallucinate a conversation with an Alpha werewolf who gives you help with killing a druid. Give me a break.”

Talia shakes her head, “That woman is not right now by boy. Now someone I would choose as his mate. He needs someone different.” She eyes him and smiles. 

“No. No No. A world of no.” His mind flashes back to every lingering glance that he and Derek had shared. Touches, gentle smiles, nothing truly substantial to hold on to. “No.”

She reaches up and touches his cheek. He's reminded of his mom. “A pity”

Stiles world shifts around him and he comes to in Peters arms struggling and trying to fight the wolf off. 

“Hey hey. None of that.” Peter soothes him and pulls him closer, bringing his face and nuzzling Stiles neck. “You're ok.”

After a couple minutes Stiles calms down enough to pull away. “Talia is going to help us kill her.”

Peter lets his eyes flash blue. “Good.”

Stiles stands up and stretches, he can feel a low level of nervous energy inside him. “I have to get out of here for a while, go somewhere.”

He knows Peter wants to keep him there, hold him while he gets all emotional but he can't. His ADHD is making it so he can barely think. He leans in and hugs Peter for a second before he's heading for his phone, sending off a texts to Maria and the others that he needs to go out. Needs to decompress. They all respond and take off. He hopes he can think after a night out. 

 

**************   
Peter's POV. 

 

Peter watched Stiles leave, fighting the urge to tackle the young man and drag him into bed to hold and comfort and maybe more, god he wanted more. Letting a low growl out at the thoughts of what he wanted to do to the boy. The noises he wanted to drag out of the boy and see him laying under him, sated and happy. Shaking his head he walks back to the study. Stiles wasn't the only one keeping tabs on Beacon Hills. Pulling up a news article he was reading before his boy got home. “Sheriff suspended after string of gruesome murders” The article was tasteless and had far too much of the journalists opinion in it, but the Sheriff was out. He knew this would break his poor boy. 

Moving to his bedroom he made sure that the lube was readily available from the bed. He knew using sex to distract the boy was going to eventually give Stiles a weird relationship with sex, but it was was of the easiest ways to gets the boys mind off of how fucked up his life had become. He shifted slightly, letting his wolf out for a minute while he thought about how perfect Stiles would be. He hadn't been with anyone since his crazy nurse. The idea of being the first person Stiles was with made him hard and near desperate to get inside the boy. 

He grabs a book and lays on the couch reading. He'll want to save his energy for his boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one has lots more smut.

Stiles met the younger members of the pack at a local club. It reminded Stiles of the Jungle back home, but it was named the Bronze. The inner geek in Stiles loved the Buffy reference. Maria told him that the pack youngsters were regulars there. It was good for them to burn off extra energy with dancing and other physical activities. Looking down at his cloths he liked what he saw. Peter had bought all his cloths when they got here and that older man, Stiles tried really hard not to think about his age as he was sleeping with him, had really good taste. He's in dark jeans and a black tight tee shirt with a lighter leather jacket over the shirt. The tee shows off all the work he's been doing with the hunters. A couple solid months of hard physical training, weight lifting and fighting, was showing in how defined his muscles had become. He wasn't as ripped as Peter or other wolfs but he was definitely hot. He also has three knives hidden on his body. So he feels dangerous too.

Maria and Mark are waiting outside the building for him. There is a line of young people waiting to get in. He smiles at his wolves and turns his head slightly to Maria. She laughs and nuzzles his neck. He knows it looks weird to the people watching when he leans in and does the same to Mark. In the pack hierarchy he is between Alpha-in-training and a beta as the emissary in training and hunter in training. They turn and head into the club while the waiters whine at them getting let it by the bouncer. The sound and heat of the club wraps around them. He falls in formation as two other wolves join them on the walk to the rest of the group. It's nice feeling like one of the cool kids for once. He notices Danny dancing with a guy across the room. Stiles hides a smile, the guy is a hunter. The hunter looks hot out of his gear. He'll have to remember that next time they're grappling, maybe distract him with a lick on the neck. 

They get a few drinks. Stiles sticks to soda. The alcohol won't effect the wolves very much but Stiles has some understandable issues with not being in control. He leans back in his seat and watches Maria pull some college guy onto the floor to dance with her. He smiles at the easy feeling between him and his pack mates. It soothes him to feel them all being safe. Mark reaches over and puts an arm around Stiles shoulders moving the human until his back was mostly against the wolfs chest and his hand is moving up and down Stiles' chest and stomach. To an onlooker it would look intimate and kinda sexy. To the wolves it was a show of almost complete trust. Mark leaned in and whispered “Thanks” before going back to people watching. Stiles smiled at the polite comment. Before he could stop it he was lost in a though about how different this pack was from his previous pack, the memories of disdain and neglect, the dozens of calls to Scott that went unanswered and never returned. The open hostility of the pack at the end, the acceptance of his death in his own fathers eyes at the cruel claws of his pack. He can see the look of hatred on Derek's face as he ordered his death. The easy way his best friend since he was five just walks away knowing he's about to be killed. He feels like he drowning.

“Shhhh, you're ok Stiles. You're ok.” Strong arms wrap around him but don't feel confining. “You're safe, you're safe.”

Mark starts to slowly rock him while two other wolves move to block them from the rest of the crowd, trying to save Stiles some embarrassment. He can feel tears on his face. Turning slightly to look nestle his face in the wolf's neck. “Did I scream?”

“No Stiles. You just started to whimper and your heart went crazy. You're safe now. Just relax and let your pack take care of you.” Mark's voice is soothing and calm. Maria comes back from dancing and wraps herself around Stiles' back. He feels grounded in their arms. Taking a couple shuddering breaths he lets himself feel all the horrible things that are happening to him. He's a mess. Why would this pack what him when his own father wanted him gone? How long until they just got tired of his issues and told him to leave? 

“Shhh Stiles. You never have to leave us if you don't want to. Fuck the Hale pack. You're ours.” Maria murmurs into his ear. He must have said those last thoughts out loud. She moves his head until he has both wolves moving there faces against a cheek. Instinct driving them to scent mark him and make him belong to them. 

“Everything ok here?” Conner, the hunter dancing with Danny, says over the noise of the music. Stiles glances over Maria's shoulder. Danny is standing a little behind the hunter. Stiles takes a second to look him over, he looks like a younger sexier version of Chris Argent. He also has a hand wrapped around a weapon by how he's standing.

Stiles rolls his eyes at the low growl from both wolves. “Yes, we're fine. Just a little panic attack on my part. You can go back to grinding on Danny.” 

Conner makes a face and looks at Stiles like he's crazy. He leans in and kisses the cheek of both Maria and Mark. The hunter gives him a suspicious look. Than Stiles watches Danny pull the young hunter back out onto the floor. “So, that sucked.”

Maria pulls away sensing that Stiles doesn't want to feel caged in by them. “Stiles, what brought on that freak out?”

He takes a deep breath “Just thinking about previous times I was with my last pack. The differences felt very very noticeable.”

They nod their heads. He told them everything about how isolated he had felt. Maria stands up and puts her hand out for him. “We're dancing, come on. We did not come here for you to dwell on the bad. We're young, hot, and the music is good. Shake your asses.”

Over the protests of both boys she pulls them onto the dance floor. He smiles at her while she starts to move. He let the beat from the music pulse around him. He could feel his wolves moving around him. He would have to ask Alaric about that, make sure it was normal for emissaries to be able to feel wolves around them. He lets himself relax. He's not the boy he was in Beacon Hills. He's an emissary and a hunter. He's a bad ass. In almost six months away from his past and he was awesome. He had to keep telling himself that. He starts to gyrate with the music and knows he's awful from the laughs of his pack. But they are too joyous to be mean. He felt no judgment from them. They danced and chatted for a couple hours until Stiles felt only relaxed and happy. The nervous energy from talking to Talia Hale burned off. He nuzzled all his wolves goodbye earning him some funny looks from the crowd. Heading out he gave Conner a head nod while the hunter was getting a hickey from Danny. Everyone was ok and happy. This was how it was supposed to be. 

Walking out to his sexy jeep. He felt a tiny pang of missing his old beat up Jeep. But this one was awesome. Driving home he was surprised to see a light still on in their living room. Stiles huffed a laugh out. Their living room, like they owned the house together as a couple. He was seriously messed up with his relationship with Peter. Walking into the house Peter is reading a book. He has his laptop set up on the coffee table. Peter looks completely at ease and normal but Stiles can feel something off with his wolf. Stiles takes a deep breath and sighs. “What's going on?”

Peter looks at him and there is a focused almost predatory look on his face. “I'm going to tell you something that is going to upset you. Then I am going to take your mind off of it for a while so your brain can work through everything and then you can freak out.”

Stiles turns his head at the tone of Peters voice. He's not making a suggestion, he's stating facts. “Peter, just tell me what's going on so I can have a my freak out. Wouldn't be the first one today.”

Peter reaches out and moves his hand to cup Stiles cheek. His hand warm and firm on his skin. Stiles closes his eyes and lets the older mans touch sooth him. “Stiles, look at this for a minute.”

Peter moves the laptop to face him and he automatically reads the headline. Stiles feels his knees give out and he slides to the couch. Peter holding him up so he doesn't fall. Stiles begins reading about his dad being suspended for failure to make any headway in the stopping of the serial killer in Beacon Hills and for his failure to bring in proper authorities to help keep the people of Beacon County safe. The article goes on to state that the Sheriff has been put on administrative leave pending a full investigation into the incompetence at the Sheriff's Department. Stiles can feel his chest tight and painful trying to get enough air into his lungs. Everything seems to be hard to see. He's about to have a full blown panic attack.

“No baby.” Peters voice sounds like it's coming from far away. Stiles can feel his face being turn and then Peters lips are on his. The taste of Peter's tongue flood his mouth. He tastes like smoke and dark chocolate. Stiles finds himself moaning about that taste. This is wrong, he shouldn't be kissing Peter. He brings his hands up to push Peter away. “No Stiles. Let me make you forget for a while.”

“Peter, no. We can't.” He gets out before Peter mouths is back on his, his arms holding Stiles immobile while Peter licks into his mouth. He shouldn't be doing this. He should be planning. He should be helping his dad. He can feel the start of tears in his eyes. “Peter no. Please no.”

“Shh, love. Let me take care of you.” Peter's voice worms it's way into his mind. Than the words hit him. Someone wants to take care of him. He's still feels a little raw from his little panic at the club and having Peter shut off his mind sounds like a plan. He lets himself go limp in Peter's arms. The wolf's eyes flash blue. “Mmm, such a good boy for me, Stiles. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Stiles lets his wolf lead him back into their room and Peter makes his mind shut off completely.

 

************ 

Peters POV

Peter had his boy naked within seconds of entering their room. His perfect pale skin practically glowing in the lamp light. Peter could feel his cock pulsing in his pants. Stiles smells like pain and despair and arousal. He will need to work on slowly weaning his boy off of misery and sex. He licks his lips still tasting of his boy.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Stiles.” He can feel his teeth aching to come out and bite the boy. He strips and Stiles makes a whimper sound. “Yeah, that's a good boy. Don't hold back. Want to make you howl on my cock.”

He moves and shoves Stiles down, the force making his legs spread. “That's it baby. Show yourself to me. Show you how good you can be.”

Stiles looks lost and confused but follows Peter's orders and moves his legs farther apart. His cock bobbing around with his movements. Peter can already taste his cock in the air. And the perfect treasure below it. He's going to take his boy apart. He lets a growl out and spreads his boys legs shoving his face under his boys balls, making Stiles gasp. “Peter, what... What?”

Peter smiles and takes a deep breath. The smell of his boy is intoxicating. He reaches his tongue and and gently licks around the perfect pick hole. “Ughhhh. Oh God.”

“That's a good boy. Let it out.” He circles his tongue around the rim over and over. He tastes like musk and sweat and Stiles, and it's perfect. He starts to tongue fuck the tight hole wanting it to loosen up for his fingers. He doesn't want to hurt the boy too much. He wants the boy writhing under him. 

“Oh god Peter, yes. Feels so good.” Stiles arched up with the new sensations going through him. Peter put his thumb around the soft hole and pushed in slowly using his spit as lube. “Holy shit. Peter!”

Smirking at the boy. “Always knew your hole would be hungry for me.”

Stiles blushes but a clear drop of pre-cum drips off of his cock onto his stomach. Peter feels a rush. “Should have known you would love dirty talk, baby. With all the porn on your laptop should have known you'd love to be treated like a whore by me.”

Stiles pants and looks lost but arches his back trying to push his thumb deeper. “Peter” The boy whines. Peter always knew Stiles would be amazing in bed. Peter could cut diamonds he was so hard. Peter gets the lube he set up in preparation and pours some onto his fingers. Rubbing the lube into Stiles hole he watches Stiles face. He needs this. Needs to take his mate apart. Slipping two fingers into the perfect tight heat makes Stiles turn his had and sob out a noise that makes the base of Peters cock tingle. His knot wanting to bind the beautiful boy to him and flood him with cum. Makes sure every werewolf knew this boy belonged to him. A dark part of his mind wants to see Derek's face when he smells how deeply he's taken the boy.

“Don't look away, boy. Let me see what I'm doing to you.” Peter orders. All Stiles has to do in follow orders, he doesn't have to think, doesn't have to worry. He just has to trust Peter. Every instinct in Peter is going insane at how amazing it is that this perfect boy is trusting him. He scissored his fingers apart watching Stiles face go lax and wild eyes meet his with desperation. “That's it, Stiles. Found the spot didn't I? Just imagine my knot pulsing and pulling on that spot until you're cumming like a bitch in heat.”

“Peter, please. Please please please. Oh god I can't take. Oh god.” A string of random sounds come from his boys mouth. Peter moves up his body and claims Stiles lips for his own, nibbling and biting hard, bringing the blood to the surface. He pulls back to stare at Stiles face as he slides a third finger into him. Stiles actually tears up. 

“That's right baby. Feel me. Feel me inside you. Letting you know you're ok.” Stiles starts to shake his had like he can't take it. Peter claims his mouth again and bears down on the bundle of nerves inside Stiles making him scream into Peter mouth. Peter swallows the noises and bite his boys lips hard. “God baby. I love you so much, Stiles.”

Peter moved down and quickly swallowed Stiles' cock while spreading him open with his fingers. Stiles arched up with a scream of “Peter” and shot his load down the wolfs throat. Peter wasn't surprised at Stiles quick finish, being a virgin. His mate tastes better then he could imagine. Stiles becomes loose and happy around Peters fingers. He's ready.

Pulling his fingers out Stiles whined at the loss. Peter moved Stiles onto his knees and pulled him back so that he cock was slide in the hot wet cleft of Stiles ass. Pulling his boy back up, pressing the nicely muscled back of his mate against his chest. The smell coming off of Stiles is making his wolf howl nonstop and Peter feels drunk. “I'm gonna fuck you now Stiles. It'll hurt. But you can be good a good boy for me and take it. You're so brave and strong, Stiles. You're going to take my knot and be such a good mate.”

Peter teases Stiles hole with just the tip of his cock. Stiles starts to shake and moan. His voice is broken and wrecked. “So big, Peter.”

Peter smiles at Stiles words. He looks down at where he is connected to his boy. He's always been proud of how big he is, he used to love it when the guys gave him glances in the locker room. He pulls back and reaches for the lube. Pouring more lube onto his cock makes him moan at the sensation on his cock. Holding Stiles immobile he eases the first inch in and stops letting his boy get used to him. He pulls a little of the pain out of Stiles body. Pulling him closed he mouths at the back of Stiles neck. His boy squeezes down and Peter feels himself lose the bit of control he has. “Mate.” He moans and shoves all the way inside Stiles perfect body. He pulls pain and still his boy screams. 

Stilling himself he bites human teeth into Stiles shoulder. “Gonna make you cum now baby. Gonna knot you so good.”

A part of Peter knows that if Stiles remember everything he said tomorrow morning he'll be getting teased. But he can't seem to care when Stiles feels so good. He thrusts slowly letting his boy get used to the slide of Peters cock inside him. When he can smell Stiles getting hard again he starts to thrust harder and harder. He can feel his knot starting to form. “It's happening baby. Gonna make you mine now. Love you so much, Stiles.”

He shoves deep as his knot grows hard binding him to his boy. Tilting his head back he howled as he claimed his boy with his cum and scent. In the middle of his euphoria he smells a fresh way of cum from Stiles. His boy goes completely limp in front of him. Peter quickly maneuvers them to their sides so his knot isn't pulling on Stiles rim. Running his hand up and down Stiles body, kissing his neck. Whispering how amazing he is. 

Tomorrow will lead to new problems, but Stiles will be fresh and rested for it. He knows deep down he's not the best match for the boy. One of the Garcia pack or hell, even one of the hunters would be more appropriate, but he will take what he can from this wonderful boy. No, man. After everything that Stiles has been through, he's a man. Kissing Stiles one last time he lets his afterglow put him to sleep. He's afraid all hell is about to break loose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels a little choppy. I wanted it to feel like a training montage in a movie and show the dichotomy of training and magic and a normal student life.

Stiles feels himself wake up slowly. His body aching like he had just had a pack training workout and a hunter training workout. Except all with his ass. He smiles to himself. He just lost his virginity. To Peter Hale. Not the Hale he had thought he would lose it too. But he had felt so safe while Peter took him. Looking over at the sleeping wolf, he moves his hand to cup his cheek. He looks much younger. Like someone he was before the fire, before he was the Alpha. Before all of this shit had happened. Stiles wonders for a second if he would have liked Peter from before the fire. Than he realizes he would have been like 10. And that way leads to some dirty things he really doesn't want to think about it. He knows Peter isn't all sane. 

The news of his fathers dismissal floats thought his happy post coital haze. After his mothers death being the Sheriff was the only thing that kept his dad going. He feels a sick drop in his stomach, because he knows it wasn't about him. He got used to taking care of himself after his mothers death, until Melissa had noticed and started picking him up from school with Scott. That had been the start of the epic bro-ness that had been ScottandStiles. Well until Allison and the bitch Jennifer. He feels his eyes begin to tear up when Peter rolls over and grabs him, pulling him into a hug in his sleep. Stiles almost yelps at what is poking him in the side. Apparently Peter is very happy to be next to him. Thinking about the long hard length he wonders how it fit inside him. He admits he measured himself and he was a little under 8 inches. Peter was at least ten. Stiles starts to feel himself respond to Peter rubbing on him. He glances over at the stand and sees the open bottle of lube. Hmm, it would be a good way to not think about things for an little while. Lubing fingers he slips them between his cheeks and around his still sensitive rim. He bites his lip to keep from moaning out. He doesn't want to wake Peter up yet. When his hole is wet and can take two of his fingers he reaches between him and his wolf, his hand moving down to wrap around the thick cock. Moving Peter with his other hand, getting him to lay on his back he pulls the sheets down, revealing Peters so hot body. There isn't an ounce of fat on that man. Moving above him he feels the tip on his hole and starts to let gravity pull him down on it. The first inch makes him want to cry out, fuck the stretch is painful. But with the pain comes a rush of heat that has him whimpering. Arching his back down he stares at the ceiling while he goes down. 

He doesn't even get half way down when he feels hands on his hips, the suprise making him squeeze at the hard hot cock inside him. Looking down Peter has an open mouth smirk with his eyes glowing blue. “Didn't get enough last night?”

“Shut up, asshole.” Stiles pushing down more feeling the stretch deep in him. 

“Should wake up to this all the time, baby.” Peter rolls his hips up sliding the last two inches in. Stiles feels so full, full of Peter. “That's right, Stiles. Let me take care of you.”

Peter grabs him tight and spins them so he's on top. He starts to trust into Stiles. He can feel his wolf start to loose rhythm after just a couple minutes. Peter grabs his cock and starts to squeeze with his thrusts, Stiles can feel his orgasm building. “Almost, Peter, almost.”

Peter leans in an kisses his, they fight with their tongues, until Peter moves to Stiles neck and starts to whimper. Than Stiles can feel it, the beginning of the knot. He never knew that was possible. The dog jokes are just waiting to be said, when Stiles doesn't have a man balls deep in him. When Peter shoves the knot fulling in and grinds his hips, Stiles looses it. Screaming Peters name while he shoots between them. He must have clenched down hard cause he can feel Peter cumming in him. The wolf going limp on him with a growl of “Mine.”  
Stiles falls asleep under the heat of Peter. When he wakes up the wolf is gone, he can smell coffee so Peter must have made it. Hearing noises come from the front of the house Stiles gets up without bothering to get dressed and heads out to the promise of coffee. “So you fuck me but don't bring me breakfast in bed? That's cold, even for you Zombie wolf.”

He turns into the kitchen and there is Olivia and Alaric sitting at the counter with coffee and Peter standing with a proud smirk on his face. “Ahh, sleeping beauty finally wakes up. While I would love nothing better then to have you around here naked all the time. You should put on some cloths for our guests.” And Peter turns him with a gentle shove back to the bedrooms with a smack on the ass.

“Asshole.” He gets dressed and heads back out. He bares his neck without thinking as he gets his coffee. “What's up?”

He can see Olivia smile at his easy acknowledgment of his place in the pack. “Peter has been filling us in on the situation with your father. We need to contact the Alpha Pack and let them know that we can't wait anymore. We're going to have to make a plan and deal with this, without even the semblance of authority in the area it will go wild. And with a real police force going around they are more likely to be killed if they find something about the pack without your dad misleading them.”

He feels like someone punched him in the gut. His dad would have to be misdirecting the deputies so Jennifer wouldn't be implicated in any of the deaths. He can't imagine his dad without his uniform, the proud star on his chest. Peter comes up behind him and holds him. “What is the plan?”

Olivia looks at him with compassion but still goes forward. “We're going to have to meet with the Argents and plan an attack. We have the numbers to simply overwhelm them without any causalities on our side. With the hunters we can take them in a night. Now Peter tells me that you have something to tell us from Talia?”

He takes a deep breath. “Yeah, Talia said if I use her claws to kill Jennifer than she can help undo the spell and clear the packs minds from her influence. But she has some requests. She wants you to mentor Derek on how to be a competent Alpha. She also wants me to be their emissary, but that's not happening for while, if ever.” The idea of not having this pack, this support makes him want to cry but than Peter just grinds his cock against Stiles' ass and he's too embarrassed to worry for a minute. 

Alaric reaches out and slaps Peter in the back of his head. “He's a minor. Knock it off. You two have to pass as Uncle and Nephew in public here for a while longer. Maybe even a couple years. If you stay after we deal with the Hale Pack.”

Stiles relaxes at the easy comment that he's going to be here a long time. He wants his dad to be ok, but he's not sure if he can go back knowing that everyone was ok with his death, in some dark part of their minds. He actually thinks he'll come back after they save the day.

Olivia clears her throat. “We're going to step up your training until we attack, both with us and the hunters. We wants you at your best.”

He is already starting to plan the attack. He has some things to work through before he will present them to the group but he has some good ideas. He goes and grabs his cell to call the hunters. He can already feel the focus of planning push his sadness down, he'll cry and break down when Jennifer is dead and his dad is safe. But for now he has to keep moving. He plans a meeting with the pack and Argents without really thinking his mind on a plan. He has some reading to do and some more work but it might just do the trick. 

The meeting between Olivia and the Argents goes off with no issues. The hunters agree to train daily and set up a joint group to plan an attack. David comes over to him after the meeting is over. “Ah, I heard about your dad. That's a bummer. I'm sorry man.”

Stiles nods his head and mumbles a thanks. “It's ok. Is your grandmother letting you come on the raid?”

David shakes his head. “No, Conner and I have to stay here. We'll hold the fort.”

Stiles snorts. “It's going to be one night. Maybe a full day. If we plan it right we can do this and than be home for breakfast. Ohh, we can got to IHOP cause I'm definitely going to be tired and hungry.”

David gives him a look like he's a idiot. He has to make light of it or he's going to lose his shit. He has developed quite a dark sense of humor. “So, did you do Henderson's take home quiz yet?” They talk about unimportant things until the meeting is over. 

The days blend together into a steady stream of work. He feels like he's living in a training montage. There are breaks for normal life. He gets assigned a group project with Danny. They never once discuss anything important, but he can feels Danny's eyes on his bruises from training. He even catches him watching him in the locker room. Stiles smirked at Danny's blush. Months of training had given Stiles a very good body. He does his homework then practices falling with momentum to come up attacking, then goes to a movie with Maria and Mark then learns to hit a bulls-eye while running at a target. He manipulates his power until he's able to repeat the trick with forcing the wolves away from his circle of mountain ash without needing to be blindingly upset. He's able to do it with such focused force that he knocks two of the wolves unconscious for a few minutes. He spends hours reading up on pack histories trying to find a hint at what Jennifer is trying to do. 

Stiles' ideas are awesome. He knew this would work. Peter is currently looking around growling angrily. “I know they're there, I just can't hear or smell them.” 

The 'them' being Maria, Mark and Cora. All hiding in Alaric's house. Stiles had successfully wrapped them with just a little magic and Mountain Ash to hide them from werewolves. It was more like he threw a pinch of ash in the air and focused on their sounds and smells just evaporating so they couldn't be detected. Peter growled again. “Ok, that's enough. Call Olivia. With this we can move on the Hale house whenever we want.”

Alaric calls from the study. “Sooner then later might be better.” They all still as the emissary comes into the living room holding a book. “I think I've found the ritual that Jennifer is trying to perform. It involves a series of sacrifices over a number of moons. Virgins, warriors, philosophers and guardians. Finally you sacrifice someone who is all four. It gives the magic worker a great deal of power.”

Stiles says “Like enough power to take on an Alpha pack that left you alone while you were tortured by hunters? Cause I'm thinking yeah.”

“That makes a lot of sense, Stiles. In her mind her pack should have protected her. I can even see where she is coming from, but this ritual. It's dark in every sense of the word. She's probably using the pack as a failsafe to keep the power from burning her from the inside out.” The older man talks while reading more of the book. Stiles feels a burst of fondness in is chest at the sight. He will miss being around this when he goes back to Beacon Hills. “Oh Peter, remember it's parent/teacher meetings tomorrow. As Stiles' guardian you'll have to make an appearance.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “I'm getting straight A's, it'll be fine.” 

Peter smiles at him with pride while Stile's mind starts to put things together. Guardians. His chest starts to feel tight and he can see hear the wolves starting to make distressed noises. “The parents. That's who she's going to kill. The guardians.”

He is suddenly surrounded by arms pulling him and whispering soft words to him. Alaric talks from beyond a wall of people. “That makes sense. But Stiles, keep breathing. She hasn't harmed your parents yet, she might not have them on the list.”

Peter has his face pushed into the crook of the wolves neck, feeling overwhelmed but he can hear himself. He sounds sure of himself. “Alaric, I know it. This way there won't be anyone to stop her. No hunter, no sheriff. She's probably brainwashed Allison and Scott so much they won't stop her. Peters right. We need to do this soon. I'll call the hunters and you tell Olivia. We can plan the attack tomorrow and move this weekend. It's a full moon so they'll be more likely to be at the Hale house instead of separated and in the town.”

He misses the way all the wolves and Alaric look at him with admiration. He's too busy having a mini freak out. He clings to Peter like he might be lost if he's not touching the wolf. “It's ok Stiles. I know this is hard but keep it together for a little while longer, then freak out. Can you do that?”

He feels a flair of anger in his chest at Peters words. He pulls strength from his anger and pushes back from the man. Pulling out his phone he calls Joanne and in a cold voice explains what they've found out about Jennifer's plans and what Stiles could do now. They decide to move quickly. Joanne and Olivia both agree to meet at his and Peters place as a neutral territory. It's not, but they just go with it. Chris and Deaton are conference-d in by phone and a plan it hatched. It's relatively simple. They all know their parts. 

Stiles barely holds it together until the last car pulls out and drives off when he grabs Peter and shoves him against the wall. “Fucking ordering me around.” He shoves his tongue into the older mans mouth and biting down hard on his lips when he ends the kiss. “Heartless asshole.”

They kiss desperately as they strip on the way to the bedroom. Peter lets him take the lead as he shoves the wolf onto his stomach on the bed. Viewing the muscular man splayed out just for him makes him smirk. He strokes his hardening cock. “Gonna fuck you like a bitch. You want it don't you? Want to smell like my cum?”

He plays with Peters ass, his dry fingers rubbing over the sensitive flesh. Peter whines as he pushes a little on the tight hole. Grabbing the bottle of lube he slicks up two fingers and eases them into the heat of Peters body. Peter actually whimpered. Stiles slapped his free hand hard on the wolves ass cheek, groaning at the way Peters ass clamps down on his fingers. When his fingers are moving in and out without any resistance he slicks his cock up and puts the tip of his cock at Peters entrance. “Tell me now if you don't want this, cause you're about to get bred like a bitch.”

Peter doesn't talk but pushes his as back on Stiles cock. That's all the permission Stiles needs so he's pushing in. He doesn't stop until he is balls deep. He has to take a couple deep breaths to keep from cumming right away. He gets lost in the feel of sliding in and out Peter. He keeps thrusting harder and harder until he can feel the sweat dripping off of him onto his mans perfect ass. Peter was making these whiny grunts with every thrust. He can see Peters eyes are glowing a constant blue and his claws are out and shredding a pillow. Stiles can feel himself smirk evilly at reducing the big bag wolf to a whiny bitch. “Fuck, I'm going to fill that hole with cum soon Peter. You ready for it, Bitch?”

He watches Peter arch his back more and gasp. His hole gets so tight Stiles actually yells out as he shoves in, overcome with emotion and sensation as he cums. Falling forward onto Peters back he starts to shake and come down from the high. He reaches and intertwines their fingers, needing to feel that connection to Peter. After a while he feels like himself again. Peter mutters “You feeling better?”

Stiles doesn’t want to talk yet so he nods his head against Peters back. Peter chuckles “Who knew you would be so domineering in bed. I'm impressed. How much porn did you have to watch to get that dialogue?”

Stiles gives in and laughs at Peter, pulling out makes both of them gasp and then he's digging his fingers into Peters sides, knowing where the wolf is ticklish. This devolves into them naked wrestling until Peter tucks Stiles close against his chest. Feeling secure against the man, and a little smug at the gross wet stop under him, he loved knowing he made Peter cum without touching himself. He lets himself feel everything he has been keeping tightly locked away, not letting himself have a moment to loose it while he trains. But now it's just two days away. He starts to cry onto Peters skin. “What if it doesn't work? What if it does? Oh god..”

Peter soothes him. “It's going to work, Stiles. And no one will make you stay there after wards. We can free them. Kill the bitch and still come home. You don't have to stay. I won't let them make you.”

He lets Peter comfort him and he starts to believe that maybe this will work and he'll be able to come back here. Where he felt safe. Two more days and it would be over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight moves back to Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it's taken to update. I swear I haven't abandoned any of my stories.

Once the calls were made the plan came quickly together. Everyone met at Stiles and Peters, the plan was easy enough. They would drive into town, wait until dark and then the hunters and wolves would get sprinkled with Mountain Ash to keep them from being heard and then when snipers and everyone was surrounding the Hale house Stiles would drive in and confront them. He would be the main distraction. Then they would attack, it was a knock out campaign instead of a kill, the wolves tearing into the Hale pack and when they were healing Stiles would kill Jennifer. The hunters would be shooting tranq darts and flash bangs to make the Hales easier to take down. 

Stiles had held his shit together during the meeting. Once the hunters left he and Peter went to the pack house and he was cuddled into oblivion. Alpha Garcia had even made an announcement that Stiles would be coming back and staying with them. Stiles needed time after all this was done to deal with everything before going back to Beacon Hills permanently, if ever. 

Stiles enjoyed driving his jeep loaded with wolves past the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign, it was oddly poet being welcomed to a battle. Peter must have heard his heart beat skip because the older would reached over and put his hand on Stiles' knee. Stiles looked back in the mirror at the convoy of dark hunter vehicles behind him. Each one loaded with hunters and wolves. For one esoteric moment he though about the unlikely alliance between hunters and wolves. Stiles huffs out a laugh as he realizes that Jennifer made something that would have never existed has she not been such a bitch. He's almost a fully trained emissary and the Garcia pack is so strong with allies. 

They drive though familiar sights and Stiles can feel a bit of panic as they go by the Sheriff's department but keeps his focus on driving and Peter's hand keeping him grounded. They drive to Deaton's and Chris is waiting there for them. 

“Mr. Stilinski, it's good to see you doing so much better.” The vet remarks as he gets out of the SUV, of course, the last time that Deaton saw him he was sewing cuts shut.. Stiles glances down at his cloths. He's wearing loose jeans with four knives hidden in them, one on each wrist and a Glock on side and one hidden on his back. He walks up to the men and from the way Chris is looking at him, he knows he looks dangerous. 

“Thanks Deaton, let's move inside. We don't want anyone talking to the pack before I show up.” He motions with his head and they all start to file inside. His pack follows him and he feels a slight resistance at the door and pushes with a little force and the feeling goes away. Deaton gives him a startled look and he doesn't bother hiding a smile as he and the wolves walk into the building. 

“Not much fear of that. They pack keeps mostly to the house on the property. They only come into town for school and with Ms Martin gone, no one notices that most of them don't go most days.” Stiles flinches at that. Most of them will have to repeat a year of high school. Poor Scott. Melissa was going to freak when she came out from all this. 

“So what's the plan?” Chris breaks the uncomfortable tension in the air. 

Stiles walks up with Olivia and Joanne as they pull out a map of the local are. “Ok, so you and the hunters are going piggy back on a couple wolves' backs until we surround the house. And no, Chris, they won't hear you coming. I'll take care of that. Than when you're in place I'll drive up and confront her. Don't worry Chris we can handle this. You and the hunter will tranq the humans and my pack will take the wolves. Three to one. Luckily the Hale pack is tiny. Than I'll kill Jennifer.” Stiles looks around. “Any questions?”

Deaton looks a little pale but speaks. “That might help but how do we know it will free them from her influence, it could last past death. She's been gaining power with each death she sacrifices to the Nemeton.”

Stiles has read a little about the Nemeton but had been more concerned with training. Stiles focuses on his left hand and grunts in pain as the claws push their way out. Holding up his now clawed hand, “Well, Talia Hale said she could help with that. I slice her open with these and Talia will be able to free them. But just for everyone else, sparks notes version of what the Nemeton is.”

Now Chris looks pale too. “Stiles, what are you?”

Stiles looks around at the group. “I'm a pissed off emissary and I'm going to take the Hale Pack back. After that we can argue about what exactly I am, ok? Deaton?”

Deaton begings “The Nemeton was once a place of peace, but it's mainly a place where magic users can store magic and commune with the elements. It was once a sacred place but it's become profane and full of blood magic. I'm afraid it already has begun to pull other supernatural creatures to it.”

Chris nods his head and they start to pair off into groups. The stronger wolves will carry the larger and more armed hunters. Stiles doesn't really think about it as he pulls out a large pouch of Mountain Ash and throws it into the air and thinks SILENT as it settles on everyone. The wolves all look a little out of sorts at not being able to hear each other. They all break away and head off to their planned places. 

Stiles takes the moment to say goodbye to Peter and the others, they will be hiding close to the house. Peter will lead them to good places to hide. Peter gives him a passionate kiss and Stiles tries to ignore Chris' outraged look at that. He winks at the older man. He turns and watches the retreating forms of the hunters and wolves as they load into the cars he is struck again by the fact that wolves and hunters are working so closely and easily together. 

He gets back into his Jeep and Chris gets in the front seat with him. “Stiles, I just want to warn you. About your dad...”

“No.” Stiles refuses to look at the hunter while he drives, will not see the sympathy in his eyes. “There is only the fight now. I'll deal with everything else later. Right now Jennifer is my goal. I'll worry about my dad later.”

A part of him is shocked by how cold and older his voice sounds. But he can't do it. He can't think about his dad while he's about to fight. He knows he'll have a million things to do when this is over. But he can't think about them or he'll get distracted and loose sight of the fight. “Let's go over the pack house. What changes have they made?”

They need to eat up a few minutes while the rest get in place. “Well, last time I was allowed out there, they had finished the driveway. There is a thirty feet open space between the house and the start of the trees. No landscaping other then grass. Their is a wrap around porch.”

“So they'll all come out to the porch when we drive up. Remember when I say now, I want you to get down until you see the human drop. Then move to the humans, hopefully they'll be grouped together, but Scott will more then likely be next to Allison. So you might have to shoot him. I'll try to draw him off to me but Jennifer is my target. You're the defense of the humans until the end of the fight.” He steels himself for the thought that Argent might have to kill one of the pack to keep the humans safe. 

They get close to the turn off and Stiles can feel his hands getting sweaty on the steering wheel. They pull onto the gravel path that leads to the Hale house. They drive up and Stiles can see some of the pack come out. He gets out of the car as the last of the pack come out. He was right. The humans are grouped together and he lets his eyes move over them without cataloging how pale and tired they look. He looks at Derek full in the eye and all he can see if hate and rage. Nothing of the sweet young man who had kiss and held him. Jennifer walks out last, like a queen following behind her minions. There is a cruel look on her face. Stiles can see a bit of ruined flesh behind her face, like an affect from Supernatural. “You were a fucking idiot for coming back. You can't stop me. Kill him.”

He hides a smirk that they seem to be focused on him and ignoring Chris. All the betas jump of the porch and start to move at him with unhurried steps and sadistic feral smiles on their faces. Derek stays next to Jennifer on the porch. He doesn't take his face of the pair while he throws his hand directly above his head and a perfect circle of mountain ash wraps around him just as the betas hit him. He stands inside the five foot circle of growling slashing wolves while he sees a crack in Jennifer's arrogant facade. He tries to not look at Scott's face full of mindless hate. He focus' and feels that part of him where his magic lives and takes a deep breath bracing his back muscles for the recoil. He slams his hands into the wall of ash and pushes with everything he has making the betas go flying a good ten feet, some crashing into the trees, Erica into his jeep. Feeling for the residual ash in his mind he lets it all fall and yells “Now.”

He lets him smirk come out as Derek can suddenly hear a couple dozen heartbeats sprinting close in to the glade. Before any of the betas can get up there are wolves on them slashing and easily taking down the Hale pack without any problems. The humans fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye and Chris rushes into stand with them. Jennifer shows she is not an idiot and takes off running into the woods. Stiles knows she's running for the Nemeton. He takes off after her and yells “Peter!”

He leaves the open area to the sight of Derek being taken down by Olivia. Peter quickly catches up with him and he can feel Maria and Mark behind him as he runs faster then he ever has before, thank you magic. He feels the forest rush past him lets a growl of aggression out as they round a bend and see a great stump of a tree that must have been enormous. Jennifer is only a few feet in front of them when she jumps on the stump and throws her hand up. Stiles takes two big strides and dives for her. He feels the ash settle behind him and hears Peter curse as he hit the wall made by the magic. 

Stiles rolls and comes up gasping from the run. Jennifer lets out a ridiculing laugh. “What do you have planned now?”

“A Sig” Stiles answers and pulls the 45 gun from it's spot on his back and without stoping moves into a firing stance and starts to unload the full clip into her chest. She huffs a laugh as the wounds closed up with hardly any blood. Before Stiles can think of putting a new clip in he is slammed against the ash wall by her and fights the dizziness that comes from having your head bashed against a wall. She is holding him with her forearm against his throat, trying to make him suffocate by smashing his windpipe. 

“Stiles!” He can hear Maria yell close by.

He shakes his head clear and grabs a large knife from his hip and spins it up and stabs up into her side, he ignores her screams and jerks the knife out and slashes it across her stomach as she moves away. He laughs as he can see the wounds aren't closing all the way. “Wolfesbane knife bitch. And you bound yourself to werewolves.”

She rallys and moves in but now she has stopped using magic to hide her face. She looks like someone tried to carve her face off slowly. She looks worse then the wolves did fully shifted. He dives to her right and slashes her thigh as he rolls by. She curses. “You fucker. You think you can stop me. I'll drive your pack insane before I let them go. Have fun putting them down.” 

Stiles glances at Peter out of the corner of his eye. The wolves have stopped trying to get in and are prowling around the circle waiting for a chance to run in. He openly smiles now at the sight of black lines starting to form from his bullets. She looks down and actually growls at him. They've both been spending too much time with wolves lately. “I've been with hunters, of course I'm using wolvesbane bullets. A fast acting wolvesbane too.”

She moves in but is much slower now. Stiles doesn't use a fancy move he just pushes aside the arm she was trying to grab him with and slashes deep into her side again making her scream out in pain. She turns away and he jams the knife all the way to the hilt in her back. Her scream now feels like it's piercing his brain. He covers his ears for a second trying to block it out as Jennifer falls to her knees. He backs up and pulls another knife out and holds it in a ready position. He can see her face and there is black goo leaking out of her ruined and half formed mouth. She is panting and glaring at him. “Even if you kill me, it won't let work. I'll never let them go.”

She puts a hand on the stump and starts to speak in a guttural language that Stiles doesn't know but he can feel the power under him starting to wake up. Enough play. He drops the knife and moves in the couple feet to her letting Talia's claws come out. He watches her eyes, or what's left of her eyes, go wide at the sight of the claws. He sees Peter and Maria look at him in surprise. He wonders if his eyes are red. He bring his leg up and kicks out like the hunters trained him, grounding his other leg for strength. Jennifer body slams back against her own wall. She still looks shocked at him. 

“I have a message from Talia Hale. She thinks you're not a suitable match for her son and would like you to break up.” He makes is voice sound conversational and easy. Then he lets it go dark. “And I think you're a raging bitch.”

She pulls herself up half way but Stiles didn't let her get that all the way up. He kicks her again making her fall to the side. Moving behind her he wraps his clawed hand around her throat. He jams his fingers deep into her flesh, fighting his gag reflex as he feels hot wetness slide over his hand. He rips out her throat. Her body jerks and he fights to stay in control. He will not throw up. 

As she dies he feels a rush under them. All the power under them fight to save her, to rise up and help that little spark inside her stay alive. He needs her to die faster so he does the only thing he can think of, he brings his hand up and slams it claws first into her back. Hopefully he can reach her heart. He feels bones in her back breaking as he pushes by them. Thinking that his fingers are probably going to be broken too. He shudders in disgust at the feelings around his hand but wraps his hand around a beating muscle letting the claws go in and pulls back out ending her. 

The power in the Nemeton has no where to go now. Just into him. He can hear Peter and Maria yelling for him. Others too. All the sounds of his pack are muffled by something. A loud animal keening. He realizes it's him. He's screaming. The power of multiple deaths are pouring into him and he's going to burn up. Peters voice reaches him. Like the voice that saved him after Erica first ripped open his stomach. “Focus Stiles. Focus and calm down. Don't let it overwhelm you.”

A childish part of his wants to shout back a snarky comment. But he does focus. He stops screaming and breaths. Letting all the power pool down where his magic lives. It seems to keep going and going. Filling him up. He lets it. He stops fighting and lets it fill every part of his mind and body. He can feel his aches start to heal and wonders if this is how being an Alpha feels. He stands without meaning to and brings Jennifer's body up and it feels like it weight nothing. “Huh, this will take some getting used to.”

He turns and brings the body off the stump. He breaks the line without trying. Peter has his arms around him before he's made it a foot. Maria and Mark take the body from him. He looks down at his cloths, they are slashed and hanging off him. Covered in blood. He looks at Peter and can feel himself start to freak out. Peter holds him close and he just rests his head on the older mans shoulder while the rest of the pack gather close. He stays like this, safe, for a minute then pulls himself together. “Any casualties?”

Chris and the hunters walk into the glade. “None. Just her. It was a good plan.”

He nods. “And the humans? Are they ok?” 

Olivia and Michael move in and scent mark him. “No Stiles. They are fine. They'll need some medical attention to make sure that there are no lasting issues with Jennifer's influence. We'll take them by the hospital.”

He looks over to Cora who looks completely wrecked. Stiles feels like shit. He should have never brought her. She's seeing her brother for the first time in years and they attack him. Fuck. “The Hale Pack?”

She nods her head. “They are ok. They all passed out when you killed her.”

“We'll have Deaton look at them. They are too exposed here. We'll moved them to the house. Do some of you feel comfortable staying here until they wake?”

Christ nods his head yes and some of the wolves do as well. Stiles hefts up Jennifer's body and starts to walk back to the house. They'll need to spread some bleach on the stump to hide blood evidence. Already his mind starts to think of ways to cover this up. He thinks they might be able to make it look like Jennifer ran away. There is probably some token she kept from each of the victims, they'll find them and it'll come to light. First he'll take her body to Deatons and they'll burn it to get rid of it. He come into the area around the house and curses at the dent in his Jeep. Peter huff out a laugh. “We'll get it fixed. Don't worry.”

They load up the body and most of the Garcia back moves to pick up Hales and haul them into the house, he has a feeling they'll be sleeping in bed and the unconscious wolves will be put in a pile. Olivia gives him an encouraging smile before he leaves. Happy to give over leadership for a few hours so he can rest. She'll keep everything in order. They drive to Deaton's in silence. Peter holding his hand every time he takes it from the steering wheel. He glances at his lover at a stop light and for a second has a horrible thought of how unhealthy they are. But maybe monsters deserve to be with each other. 

Deaton is waiting for them in his back entrance. Stiles moves to the back and gets out the body. They move quickly inside and then Deaton helps them load the body and turn it on. Stiles glances at the clock on the wall and actually flails in surpise. Only and hour and a half has gone by and the world is completely different. He's a killer and a rather efficient one. He has what feels like a firestorm of power inside him and he's healing faster then human. He wonders if he's the Alpha now. Turning to Peter. “Were my eyes red?”

Peter says “Yes, they were Alpha red. And look, all your cuts are gone. I don't think you're a wolf, but you're not human anymore.”

Deaton comes back into the room. “I believe Mr Stilinski is temporarily the Alpha. I think it will calm down in a while, maybe a year. He's channeling a lot of power and has a bit of Talia's power in him, so instead of acting like pure emissary his power is acting like both, wolf and emissary. But we'll have to see.”

Stiles wants to argue. Wants to demand more answers. Instead he just nods his head. “After you've finished with the body you should go look at the Hale's, they all passed out when I killed her. I trust Talia removed the influence of Jennifer but you might want to see if there are any other issues.”

Deaton looks like he wants to say something but just agrees. Stiles and Peter get back into his Jeep and drive. He was going to ask where Peter wanted to go but automatically starts drive back to his house. Peter just leans in and kisses his cheek. He smiles. He's not alone. 

He pulls up to his house and sees his old Jeep. He wants to scream. It's been trashed. Probably at Jennifer's order. The front yard hasn't been cut in forever. The grass and shrubs all overgrown. He feels himself choke up. His mother had always been so house proud. Tell him when he was young that you might not have the biggest house on the block but you could make it look the nicest with hard work. It looks like it's been abandoned. He gets out and Peter comes and takes his hand. They move up to the door and there are a stack of rotting papers. He uses his key and opens the door. The smell of rotting food and sewage almost chokes him. There are a pile of unopened mail. Warning and notices stamped in red on the bills. They must have turned the power and water off. He turn and buries his face in Peters neck. Trying not to cry.

“Shh. Shh Stiles. We'll fix this. I promise.” Peter soothes him. He takes the pile of mail and they head back to the car. He gets in the passenger side and Peter drives. He smiles half heartedly at the memory of Peter telling him he had an apartment downtown. He guesses they're going there. He finally lets the day get to him. 

“We'll have to go to Melissa's tomorrow and get their bills too. This isn't over yet. It won't be over..”  
He chokes off the last part and puts his head down and starts to cry. Peter just puts an arm around him and drives one handed. 

“I know Stiles. I know. But we're going home in a couple days and you won't have to come back if you don't want. Just be strong for a couple days more.” Peter rubs his hand up and down Stile's arm comforting him. Stiles knows that it' not over. He'll have to be even stronger to tell his father he's not staying. He can't stay. He'll have to work to come back someday but he has to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the next day and some surprise visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. There is a lot of Angst.

Stiles woke up feeling warm but sore. He felt like he had just run a marathon. Moving Peter's arm from around his shoulders and sits up with his legs off the bed. He looks around at the apartment. He knew Peter liked to live in style but this was almost too nice. All the appliances were stainless steel and shiny. The floors all dark tile and the counters in the open to the room kitchen a light stone. Stiles was officially impressed. The only surprising part is all the warm colors of the fabrics. The couch was a light yellow and the bedding they had used was a light green. He knew there was a nice person somewhere deep in Peter, he just didn't think that person liked pastels. 

Peter grabs him and pulls him back down. “More sleepy.”

He laughs. “We have stuff to do Peter. We should get up.”

Peter grumbles. “No, later. Now cuddles.”

Stiles lets the heat and comfort relax him back to sleep. He doesn't dream. Waking up again is much lest comfortable but a great deal warmer. Mark, Maria and Cora are all in the bed with him. He loves the puppy piles but they need to remember to put him at the corner of the pile. He starts to push them away so he can shimmy to the end of the bed. He gets up and immideatly looks for the bathroom. He knows he showered before bed but he can't remember which door it is. 

“Morning Sunshine.” Peters voice draws him to the kitchen. He's standing in tight jeans and his signature V-neck. “The door in the corner.”

He smiles he thanks and heads to the bathroom. Like the rest of the places it's all high end. He takes some time looking in the mirror. Trying to find some big change in his face. He killed someone. He literally ripped someones throat out. Shouldn't that change how you look? He looks a little tired and a little older but that's it. He's been gone from Beacon Hills almost a year, he's trained with hunters and emissaries. He's killed someone. He shouldn't still look like the same Stiles. But he does, just a more muscular version. He has a stray thought about Derek, he wonders if Derek felt different after slitting Peters throat. Shaking his head he finishes and heads back to out into the real world. He absent minded-ly scratches at an itch on the back of his neck. 

“So what is the plan for today?” He asks the room at large. Everyone on the bed rolls over and looks at him. Peter just smiles. 

“Well, Olivia called to see when we wanted to stop by the house and officially yell at the Hale pack. The hunters told her they will stay until the end of the day. So what do you want to do?” His question hangs in the air like a thunder clap just waiting for the lightning to strike. 

Stiles wants to leave. Go get the hell out of town and just not have to deal with all the fallout. But he can't. He's going to be a leader of a pack someday and he has a feeling deep down that if he leads the Hale pack will eventually be decimated by neighbors. And he needs to see his dad, even if only to tell him off. 

“We have breakfast and then go back to the house. They deserve an explanation and we'll have to send out a notice to the neighboring packs that Beacon Hills is still off limits. Peter, you said that Jennifer's pack was looking for her and would be coming. We'll have to see about contacting them and letting them know she's dead. We don't need any surprises there.” He nods as the others all agree with him. 

They eat the food Peter had bought and talk about nothing in particular. It's oddly soothing. Peter keeps touching him in reassuring ways. He smirks a little at the thought of the Scott and Derek smelling Peter all over him. What, he's allowed to be a little petty. He looks over at the pile of bills from his dads office. He can feel the eyes of his pack on him while he opens them. His father had clearly stopped paying for anything a couple months ago. He gets his tablet out of his bag and starts to pay them all off using his own money. He sets a schedule for the power to be turned back on, for the water to be turned on. He doesn't realize he's crying until he can't see the numbers and letters anymore. Peter and the others wrap themselves around him.

“Hey, it's ok. It's ok Stiles. We'll fix this. We will. You're ok. I swear.” Maria keeps soothing words pouring over him until he actually starts to believe them. The only thing that ruins the moment of comfort is the annoying itch on the back of his neck. He lets himself enjoy the cuddles for a few minutes. 

They get ready after Stiles has paid all the left over bills. He'll swing by the McCall's later and do the same. He winces a little at the thought, he doesn't want to be an ass but he just paid thousands of dollars for his dad. He really doesn't want to do it twice. They drive in two cars to the preserve. As they get close Stiles lets Peter hold his hand. He sees flashes of Garcia wolves on patrol around the area. They drive around the last grouping of trees and they can see the house and all the cars of the Garcia pack and the hunters. They get out and Olivia walks out to greet them. He sinks into the the Alpha's hug. 

“How is everyone?” He asks her. 

She smiles a tight smile. “Everyone is fine. We just have been trying to keep an eye on things. Your father is fine. We've explained everything that happened and they are all still in a state of shock. You can go in and see them. Michael has some fresh made coffee.”

She gives him a suble push on his back towards the house. He might need someone to just pick him up and carry him in, he's not sure his legs will work. But somehow he gets up the stairs of the porch and into the house. He looks around the front area. It looks like Jennifer wasn't too into cleaning, there is thick layer of dusk on everything. He can smell the coffee so follows it to the kitchen where everyone is sitting around a table. The Hale Pack, his dad. None of them will look him in the eye. 

His dad stands up. “Stiles...”

Stiles chokes back a sob and jumps into his dads arms. He lets his dad wrap his arms around him and feels a disconnect. He always used to feel safe in his arms. Now he just feels relief that he gets to hug his dad at all. It's nice but not the same. He pulls away and can feel his dad tense but let him go. “Stiles, I...”

“No.” He cuts his dad off. He can't hear apologies and sympathies now. He just can't. “The important part is the bitch is dead and no one will be dying now. I'm fine.”

He knows every wolf in the room can hear it's a lie but no one calls him out of it. He lets Peter hand him a cup of coffee to give his hands something to do. This is the most awkward he has ever felt. Scott keeps giving him puppy eyes and Allison has tears in her eyes, but she looks furious. He has a feeling that the hunters have been giving her an ear full of all the things she's done wrong. He can't really blame her, she was still reeling from the death of her mom and the betrayal of Gerald, she probably was easy to brainwash. He can't look his dad in the eye. 

“So you know what happened?” He asks the room.

Derek nods his head but doesn't talk. He's not really expecting a lot of conversation from the Alpha for a while. “Ok, good. The plan now is to get you guys set back up and this area stable as soon as possible. I'll contact the neigboring packs and let them know what's happened and that Beacon Hills is off limits for the time being. Chris is going to get his hunters augmented with some of ours and the Garcia's will leave some extra wolves here to increase patrols.”

His dad reaches a hand for him. “Stiles, why does is sound like you won't be here?”

“Cause I won't be. I can't..” He hiccups a little at the lump in his throat. The room breaks into noise and he takes a breath to start snapping back at them. 

“Enough.” Olivia's voice breaks through with an air of authority so strong everyone stops. “Stiles will not be staying here because he does not feel safe here and will not for a while. He has two more months until the summer. He'll finish school where he is now and then will start to think about transitioning back here.” 

His dad is the first to respond. “You can't expect me to just let you take my son away again.”

“Dad, she's not taking me. I'm leaving on my own. She didn't wipe your minds and make you slaves. She used your own thoughts to influence you. She only got in because somewhere you didn't want me here and now you get that wish granted. I can't be here.” His voice is wet with unshed tears but firm. 

His dad has tears in his eyes. “Stiles, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Please Stiles. I can't lose you.”

“Dad, she said she was going to have me ripped apart and you thanked her for sending you inside so you wouldn't have to watch me die.” The rest of the Hale pack is starting to cry but Stiles can't find it in him to give a fuck. “I'm your son and you were so weak willed that a stranger was able to get you to agree with killing me. What the actual fuck? I get I wasn't the best of sons but what the hell man. What type of man actually hates being a dad so much that he thanks the bitch that orders his sons death?” He's breathing hard and the itch on his neck is driving him nuts. “Peter, what is on my neck, it's driving me insane?”

Olivia moves over and pushes his head down so she can see his neck. “There isn't anything here. When did it start?”

“This morning when I woke up. It's been getting stronger.” He pushes his anger at his dad and the pack away as he takes in Olivia's mood. This is serious. 

“It means an enemy is in your territory. When you killed Jennifer with Talia's claws you claimed the territory as your own since there wasn't a capable Alpha already here.” They all try not to look at Derek but fail. He looks completely crestfallen and defeated. Stiles really wants to feel something other then satisfaction but can't. “Stiles, I need you to concentrate on where you feel the enemy.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and thinks about the itch, where is it. He gets an impression of five people. He turns and can feel them in that direction. “ They're coming from the northeast. There are five of them.”

Peter curses. “The Alphas, Jennifer's pack. It must be them. All the neighboring packs know to leave Beacon Hills alone.”

“Fuck, well of course this would happen. They refuse to deal with her and she kills nearly a dozen people but once we have taken care of her they show up. You know what, fuck them. I claimed this territory and they didn't do jack shit when she was killing people.” He looks over at Joanna. “Would they're allowing her to get free and kill this many people be a breaking of the Code?”

She looks stern and nods her head. “Yes, like any pack they should have controlled her and kept her from hurting anyone. I understand it was the fault of rogue hunters that she was taken and tortured but she still got free, they should have been watching her. If they cause a problem for you, we'll assist.”

Every hunter in the area suddenly looks more dangerous. The Hale pack just look confused. Stiles sighs, he's going to have to give them the Cliff notes version. “Ok, Jennifer's real name, Julia. She was the Alpha packs emissary. Some hunters decided to fuck things up and tortured her. The Alphas killed the hunters and put Julia in a care facility to get better and instead of watching her, kept going out and doing pack things. She was insane, killed a couple people leaving the hospital and then resurfaced as Jennifer. She's been killing a bunch of people here trying to get enough power to take on the Alpha pack, I assume, converted all of you to her side and then got herself killed by me. Any questions? Nope, good.”

Scott whimpers. “She must have done something to us. We would never turn on you, Stiles.”

He actually sees red and wants to scream. Peter comes to his rescue. “Ahh Scott, what your hearing is Stiles blood pressure rising because he's trying to to kill someone. You all did turn and it didn't even take that much effort on Jennifer's part. She just used your own thoughts against you, made the darker more selfish parts come out. Not that it was hard with you, pup, since Stiles has always been the giving one in your partnership. All Jennifer probably said is that she'd help you get Allison. Really boy, a little decorum. Most people don't want someone panting after them. Desperation is never sexy.”

He almost wants to laugh at the face Scott makes but Peter continues and stifles his humor. “And what father doesn't secretly want to not have a son anymore, especially one who worked hard to get straight A's and made sure the bills were paid and kept healthy food stocked in the house? She used your own thoughts and kept them in the forefront of your minds. Once she did that it was easy to get you to agree to whatever she wanted.” Peter glances as Erica. “And as for the damaged beauty, who better to become a raging bully then the girl who was bullied herself, she would know how to do it well.”

Peters voice is conversational and easy. Doesn't betray any of the anger Stiles knows the older wolf feels. Erica looks ashen but raises her face. “I didn't do anything..”

Peter cuts her off. “Would you like to see the scars on his stomach from where you didn't do anything?” 

Everyone goes silent. Stiles sighs “Peter, we don't have time to berate them. We have to go beat down an Alpha pack so I can get back to school. I have an English paper I have to work on.”

He tries to not register the shock on everyone's faces as his casual mention of leaving. He turns and heads out to his Jeep. Opening the back he moves one of the secret openings and takes out some weapons. Strapping on two wrist sheaths and putting in the matching wolvesbane knives. Taking out a .38 caliber and putting into the holster on the small of his back. He checks to make sure he has multiple packages of Mountain Ash on his person. He knows that the Hales are all watching him. Cora comes out. “You know watching you do that is a little creepy. An emissary isn't so supposed to be so well armed. Their wolves are supposed to keep them safe.”

Stiles laughs. “Well, now you can get lazy.”

He can feel her roll her eyes. He turns and looks at her. She is holding it together remarkably. She is standing on the location where her family died. He reaches out and pulls her close. She lets herself cling a bit to him before pulling away. He lets her. “I'm fine, weirdo. I thought we were going to fight some Alphas?”

He loves that Hale bravado. “We are little Hale.”

They all take off on foot heading in the direction Stiles can feel the Alphas. It's mostly uninhabited woods in this area. Good location for the Alphas to come at them. Less likely to be seen by any by standards. The hunters follow closely, the wolves slowing themselves down to let their backup keep time. Stiles doesn't look at the Hale wolves following in the back. Melissa and his dad are still at the house. Left with some of the Garcia's. Olivia of course is in the hunting party, she would never be left out of the fun. 

They hike for nearly an hour before they come to an area closed to a rarely used highway. Perfect place to drive in and leave your cars. A small part of Stiles is kicking himself for not remember it. The wolves all start to growl and he knows the Alphas are close. The come over a small hill and see them. Five sexy ass people. What the fuck, is there something in the bite that makes everyone hot? There is one woman with long dark hair, she is sexy in a very dangerous way. There are a set of twins to the side. Both good looking but with classic golden looks. There is a taller muscled man that the geek in Stiles wants to label as the Tank. In the middle is a normal if very handsome looking man in slacks and a polo. 

The alphas don't give them a chance to say anything before the Tank is shifting and running at them. Stiles doesn't even think about letting one of the wolves handle it. He is the current alpha so it is his duty to defend the territory. He grabs a package of Mountain Ash and throws it in the air and knows it's going to wrap around each of the standing Alphas. Pulling his knives out he dodges Tanks first grab at him. Startling even himself with his speed. Thank you magic. Slashing out with one of the knives he slices deep into Tank's side making the wolf howl. The other Alphas slam themselves against the walls Stiles has put up. He smirks a little knowing he can keep them there till they grow old and die. Jumping up he uses a knife in Tanks back to help him climb onto the brutes back. Finding the right spot he stabs the second knife into the middle of Tanks spine riding the wolf down as his legs lose their strength. 

When Stiles has caught his balance on the face down wolf he takes out his gun and puts it to the back of Tanks head. The dressed up Alpha yells out “Enough.”

Stiles really wants to continue his movement and finish this threat, but he stands up and nods to two of the Argents who move to position with their own weapons out aimed at the Tank. Stiles turns to the well dressed Alpha. “What are you doing in my territory?”

The dark hair Alpha sneers at him. “You're not a werewolf. You're just a stupid human with delusions.”

Stiles doesn't skip a beat. “You do realize you're stuck there and we have more then enough ammo and time to play 'who can get the best head shot?'” He watches her face fall a bit. He decided to dig a bit harder since he's a teenager. “You're clearly the deep thinker of the group. Who's in charge so we can get you the hell out of here?”

The well dressed Alpha steps to the line of ash. “Alpha Garcia, what is the meaning of this?”

Olivia walks up to where Stiles is standing. “You'll have to address Emissary Stilinski for that, Duecalion. He's the acting Alpha of Beacon Hills.”

The man growls. “Who gave him the authority to do that?”

Stiles smiles and lets the claws pop out of his left hand. “Talia Hale did. Don't worry, it's all good.”

The man looks confused. “We should talk. Take down this wall and we'll talk like grown ups.”

“Not until we have assurances that there will be no reprisals from me taking down Tank there to the killing of your emissary. She's dead by the way. Might I add, you're all assholes for letting her get away when she was powerful and crazy.” Stiles really should take more breaths. He didn't mean to say that last part. 

The twins look sick for a minute and Stiles puts together that it was probably there job to watch Jennifer before she got away. The lady Alpha looks close to losing it she's so angry and he can hear Tank growling from behind him. He rolls eyes and sends a small cloud of Mountain Ash around Tank and can feel it click into place. “Is this going to become a pissing contest?”

The well dressed Alpha, Deucallion, sighs. “No. We will behave. We cam here to stop her to get her help. We knew what she was doing.” Stiles thinks he sounds tired. “But there will be no reprisals. She was out of control. Let's talk.”

Stiles turn to Peter to make sure the Alpha is telling the truth. Peter nods his head and Stiles waves his hand breaking all the lines at once. He feel a little jab in his head at the use of so much power. Almost 24 hours of using a ton of power is starting to take it's toll even with added power from Jennifer it still takes effort and Stiles needs a nap soon. Stiles moves back, leaning down to grab the knives he left in Tank and moves closer to his wolves and hunters. 

They all situate themselves into an loose circle. Sitting on some downed trees. It feels a little like they are camping. All they need is a fire and some smores. He lets Olivia lead the negotiations. Stiles rests his head on Peters shoulder and can feel the eyes of the Hales on the back of his head. The basic greetings are exchanged and they older wolves catch up. He starts to focus again when they come to the current events. The Alphas are furious that Stiles killed her and seem to want to use every bit of influence they can to be allowed to punish someone. Stiles has a sinking suspicion that they might not be the bad guys, but they aren't good either. Which makes them even more dangerous, bad guys you can just kill. 

“This territory is completely out of control. It needs to be closely monitored to keep from going completely feral.” The leader growls out. “It's had too many deaths and changes in to short a period.”

Stiles lifts his head. “And who's fault is that? We had calmed it down and even had a hunter dating one of the pack. It was your insane emissary that came and messed that up. We have a plan in place for this territory now. You being here is not part of the plan”

All of the Alphas act like he's personally spit on them. Sue him for not knowing more about them. “And what plan is that, boy?” The leader says around sharpened teeth. 

Stiles sighs. “The plan is that Derek over there is going to get some Alpha lessons from Olivia. Allison is going to get some hunter lessons from Joanna and I'm going to finish training to be an emissary. Go to college and then come back.”

He ignores Scott's whine at his saying he'll be gone so long. The Alphas growl and start to argue again. “You can't be gone that long from the territory. This territory needs to be stabilized immediately. Even with Alpha Garcia helping Alpha Hale it still doesn't have enough leadership to be stable. We do not count the hunters as stabilizing. You must stay here as well.”

Stiles wants to scream. But Peter puts his hand on Stiles knee and Stiles thinks quickly. “With Jennifer being dead we can send out a notice to the local packs to stay clear or deal with a pissed off me. With the added wolves who will come with Olivia to teach Derek it will stabilize quickly.”

The female Alpha makes a hurt noise and Stiles thinks that there might have been something there before all the crazy. Duecalion makes an annoyed sound. “It's not enough. Other packs will still try to take this territory and it will bring more hunters into the area. It's not safe. If you stayed here you could control the pack when Alpha Garcia is not here. We'll leave when you stay.”

Stiles feels sick. The idea of staying here now makes him want to cry. “I have four more weeks of my junior year. I can't transfer now.” Taking a deep breath. “The territory will be fine until I'm down with classes. I can start to slowly come back during the summer and by fall I can be back. It that acceptable for you?”

He feels bile in his throat. Peter and Maria are almost hugging him from both sides they are pushed so closely to him. Olivia looks at him with pride in her eyes. The same pride his dad used to look at him when he did something that showed he was growing up. Deucalion's eyes show some sympathy but not much. “That would be acceptable. When this territory is more settled we would love to be invited back to check.”

Stiles nods in agreement because he's afraid if he opens he'll mouth he'll say something that will start them arguing again. See, he can be a grown up. He lets it sink in. He'll be living back here in in just under four months. With people who were manipulated into hating him. And than actively hunting him. He's not sure he can do this.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles is having a panic attack. Intellectually he knows this. He knows that he is not actively in danger but his whole body is reacting to his mind tell him to run. The only consolation is that none of the Hale pack is around to see or hear. Peter has his arms wrapped around him saying soothing words that are slowly making him come back to himself. He looks around at the house they are renting. It feels like home now. He feels like he's going crazy.

Peter laughs “You're not crazy just a little stressed out.”

Fuck he said that last part out loud. “That part too pup.”

He looks at the stacked luggage in the corner of the living room and starts to feel panicked again. Deep breath. He faced Jennifer just fine. He can do this. He pulls himself up with Peter's help. He moves to the freshly brewed pot of coffee and starts to make two cups. He flashes back to the reason he's so upset. The Alpha's had left in peace but they had made everyone come together while they announced their departure and confidence in Stiles as the acting Alpha. And their intent to try to keep the Hale territory as quiet as possible. He had hated/loved leaving so soon after that. But he wasn't lying when he said he had classes. He has wanted to run the second he could and he had wanted to stay and see everyone. He really couldn't make up his mind. But his time out was up and he had to make his first trip to Beacon Hills. 

He glanced at his phone which has dozens of unanswered texts from Scott. They started texting him a couple days after he left, he only gave his new number to his dad so he's assuming he gave it out. Hoping to repair some trust issues with the pack they had all kept checking in with him. He had been furious at first but it was oddly nice to know they cared. Even Jackson had sent him a couple texts. The only people he responded to were his dad and Melissa. He had used his dad to communicate with Derek. His phone dinged again tell him he had a new email. Checking it he relaxed seeing it was just a bill. He had made sure all the bills for his dads house came to his email. He couldn't bare the thought of his house being lost. He smiled a bit at his planning and actions after the final battle. An anonymous tip had led authorities to Jennifer's apartment where little souvenirs of all the victims had been left. A little rumor about his dad being the one to find out and go after her without the back up of the Sheriff's office had actually gotten him his job back. They hadn't found her but she was thought to have run out of town, per an interview with her boyfriend, Derek Hale. Derek was again an outcast but he had eventually been cleared. 

And Stiles was going to have to deal with all of them today. He poured more coffee into a travel mug and looked back at Peter. “We all set?”

“Yes. Olivia has been working with Derek last weekend and informed them you would be coming.” Peter moves to pick up some of the luggage. He knows he's has to go, it's just going to be an emotional shit show. 

They get ready and leave the house. Some of the pack is waiting in the drive way to say goodbye. He doesn't let it drag out. He knows if he does it will make him want to stay. But he does let Maria hold him for a few minutes telling him they are only a call away and they will be there to help if the Hales start to act like jerks again. He nods yes and they drive. 

He falls asleep on the way there. He only wakes up when the car stops. The first thing he sees is his old jeep. He is going to have to make sure it still runs after not being started in a while. He can't look at his house yet. He can't look at his dad in the window. Peter leans over and squeezes his knee. “You can do this.”

He nods his head and gets out of the SUV. They drove his jeep. “Hey Son.”

He turns and sees his dad coming out the front door. He feels too much to think. “Hey dad. How are things?”

“Let's get you inside son. Damn it's good to see you.” His dad wraps his arms around him and starts to pull him inside.

He pulls away. “My stuff” Very eloquent, Stiles chides himself in his head. This is his dad. He's not controlled anymore and he's safe. He still moves to the bag with the weapons first. Peter helps him unload his bags. He's only here for a week but he brought a lot. 

Peter looks at him. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Maybe just until after dinner.” He leans into the wolfs side. He can feel his dads eyes on him. 

“So Peter is staying?” His dad asks. 

“Yeah. He'll hang out and then head home after dinner.” He tells his dad. He doesn't think he'll handle being alone with his dad very well. He keeps replaying the last time he saw his dad before the pack attacked him.

His dad seems to realize that and just nods his head. “Come on in then. I got your room ready. The house was in pretty bad shape. There was a bunch of cleaning but the pack helped.”

Stiles tries to not show any distress at the mention of the pack but his heartbeat must have given him away since Peter leaned in and growled in his ear to distract him. He chuckled and elbowed Peter in the chest. “Dork.”

The smile Peter gave him made him look younger, giving Stiles a look at what Peter must have looked like pre-fire. His dad clears his throat. “Ahh, how were your final grades?”

“They were good. Straight A's. Now I’m just trying to get Chris to employ his hacker again so I can keep those grades next year. Shouldn't be too hard, just have to change the name on them.” He moves to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. Hoping the caffeine will help his nerves. 

“So what name have you been going by?” His dad asks. He hasn't really had any deep conversations with his dad over the past couple weeks. Really only answering the phone to say he's ok and he has to go. He's a little terrified of the emotional talk he knew they had to have soon. 

Peter moves closer to his dad. “He's been going by Steven Giles Hale. With the nickname Stiles. I thought it best to not change too much for him. He had enough trauma right after we left.”

He rolls his eyes at Peters dig at his dad. Turning from pouring the coffee he sees the pain on his dads face. “Peter, behave. They were brainwashed. They couldn't help it. Mostly.”

He flinches at that last statement and hopes his dad doesn't take too much from it. Since killing Jennifer and dealing with the Alphas he's not running on so much rage and anger. He also hasn't been able to call Talia's claws. He has a feeling that he'll only be able to do it when she wants it. But it had the desired affect. All the minds of the pack were clear now. He just hated the fallout from the whole thing. He moved to the fridge to get the milk for his coffee. And saw the huge amount of just bought hamburger. “Ahh, we having burgers for dinner?”

His dad pales a bit and moves his hand to the back of his neck. A move that Stiles knows he does when he's stressed. “Well, since we haven't seen you in a couple weeks we we're thinking about having a barbeque for dinner.”

Peter scoffs. “Really John? Let's throw everyone at him on his first day back.”

Stiles doesn't want a fight. “Peter, it's fine. Rip the band-aid off. Get it over fast than it won't feel weird when I bump into someone around town.”

“How mature of you, darling.” Peter moves behind him and kisses his cheek. 

“Well, one of us has to be an adult and I knew it wouldn’t be you.” He leans into Peters hug and tries to ignore his dads freaked out looks at the easy affection between him and Peter. 

“I am an adult. I'm just fun.” Peter laughs. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and moves away from Peter to save his dad having a stroke. A random thought pops into his head. “What are we going to tell people when they start seeing me back in Beacon Hills?”

His dad flounders again. “I wasn't really sure. I've been telling people who ask me that you went and visited family. Before it seems I was telling people you had just run off.”

Before, when Jennifer was in control of his mind. “Family is a good excuse. I can go with that.”

His dad nods his head and they go about making a shopping list for the barbeque. His phone buzzes after a while and he laughs at the text from Cora. He looks at Peter. “She's in town too this weekend too.”

Peter smiles at him. She's been spending a lot of time here getting to know Derek again. He hated admitting it cause he was still pissed at Derek but it was really nice knowing that Derek was reunited with his sister. Wow, look at him being all grown up and not hating Derek. Looking around at his house might have been helping keep him calm. He had missed the pictures on his family on the walls. All those little things that make a home a home. He texts her back about the barbeque and gets an immediate response that Derek already told her. Great, everyone knew about it before him. 

“So what else do you have planned for the weekend?” He asks his dad. 

“Well, after the barbeque I was thinking about a low key weekend. I might cover a shift at the office. Lots of paperwork to get done since I wasn't there.” He can hear the guilt in his dads voice and really wants to comfort him but a small vindictive part of him wants his dad to suffer. So much for his feelings of maturity. “I was able to put out a posting for a couple new deputies. The county thinks that maybe with all the deaths lately we need more man power.”

Stiles knows the only deaths in the future will be normal ones. He's not letting anything into the area. “That's cool daddy-o.” 

He heads to the store with Peter and his dad in tow. It's sure to be a shit show. But surprisingly there isn't any drama. Lots of little odd looks from people who haven't seen him in months. Peter leans in “Most of the whispering is about your dad and the murders. Some don't think he should have been given back his job. They wonder if he let Jennifer leave the area since he was seen so much with the pack. But the older ladies in the corner think I'm hot.”

Stiles laughs at the last comment and looks at the older ladies. He fights back the urge kiss Peter in public. They finish shopping and head home. Stiles puts the groceries away and goes to his room. Peter follows him. “You'll be ok.”

He opens his door and is surprised to see that his dad has cleaned it. Of course he would. It would have been gross after months of him being gone. He moves to his bed and takes out a book from his bag and starts to read. He's needs a distraction until everyone shows up. So he starts to read some books Alaric has been telling him to read. He had set his emissary studies on pause to get his finals done. This book is all about meditation techniques to help an emissary keep calm in times of great stress. Alaric is not being subtle. He practices sitting calmly trying to clear his mind. He can't. All he can think about is seeing the pack. He logically knows that they weren't really in control of themselves. But he still is hurting. His mind drifts to his mom before she died. She said horrible things while her sickness was killing her. Stiles had to watch her waste away and the person who finally died was not his mother anymore. But he still loved her. 

He can hear her voice in his head, during one of her lucid moments laying in the hospital, her hand slowly rubbing his back. “A person has good and bad in them all the time, a good wolf and a bad wolf, the one that is stronger is the one you feed. This disease, it feeds the bad wolf. It overpowers the good wolf and does terrible things.” Fuck, he can see how Jennifer's influence was similar to a disease that changed all his friends and family. He even finds it funny that his mom used a wolf metaphor. Very appropriate for what her son was going to be doing in the future. God, it was so much easier just to hate them. He can feel his chest get tight as he fights to hold on to his anger but he feels it slowly let go. They weren't themselves. Dammit. He can't just forgive them but he can't hate them anymore either. It's not healthy. And his mother would want him to be healthy. 

Peter clears his throat. He startles and turns to the wolf. He's surprised to feel that his cheeks are wet. “What's wrong?”

“The pack is arriving soon. Your father just got off the phone with Derek. I though you might want to know.” Peter stands up from Stiles' desk chair. The look on the older wolfs face is tender and pained “I'll head down and help your dad. You can wash your face.”

“How long was I meditating?” He asks the wolf while wiping his face off. 

“Three hours.” Peter says over his shoulder as he walks down the hall. 

Stiles goes across the hall and washes his face. Looking at the mirror he is shocked to see that he looks mostly the same. Shouldn't he look different after everything he's been through? Apparently not. He shakes himself and finishes drying off and heads downstairs. He looks around and sees a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye before he's tackled by a heavy weight. Moving with the momentum he spins the weight under him and has knife out and ready to strike. “Stiles!”

Peters voice breaks through his movement and he freezes with the point of his knife dimpling the shirt that Scott is wearing. Scott looks both scared and embarrassed. Derek walks into the room. “Seriously Scott? He's hair triggered for violence and you jump on him?”

“I missed him. I didn't know he'd be armed.” Scott is making his wounded puppy look. It makes something in Stiles' stomach do a flip. 

He let's Peter pull him up. “I'm always armed, Scott.” He flashes a part of his lower back where he has a gun stashed. 

He looks around and sees most of the pack is here already. Derek, Scott with Erica and Boyd in the corner. Jackson must be running late and he didn't know if Allison was even coming. He looks past them to the backyard and sees Melissa with his dad. Everyone looks uncomfortable. He puts the knife away and he can see his dad visibly relax. “So food?”

They move out to the backyard and Stiles is happy there is a breeze going through the yard cooling the air and him. His dad is manning the grill and he can smell the burgers. His stomach growls and everyone is looking at him. He really wishes that they would stop staring. Derek comes to his rescue. “Everyone, Stiles is back. We're not going to mob him. Leave him alone until he comes to you.”

He flashes Derek a grateful look and moves to grill to check on the food. He hasn't grilled at his new place. Peter, understandably, has issues with fire and the smell of meat cooking. He leans over his dads back. “Smells good. How long until it's ready?”

His dad smiles at him. “Soon. If you want to help you can go get the buns out of the cupboard.”

He goes into the house and grabs the buns. Taking a deep breath he looks around the kitchen. His dad had gotten it completely cleaned up. He smiles at that. He loved this kitchen. Glancing back at the door he notices that Scott followed him but is staying a couple feel away. “Sorry about jumping on you. I've just missed you a ton and you don't smell right and I just wanted to hug you.”

He wants to tell Scott it's fine but it's really not. “Scott, we ask before touching.”

Scott gives him puppy dog eyes and Stiles feels his will crumbling against it. But still sees Scott's face when Jennifer told him he shouldn't watch Stiles get butchered. He shakes his head and goes back out with the roll and puts them on the table. He watches a couple of the wolves turns their heads and knows someone is at the door. His dad goes into the house and he watches the wolves look concern. He doesn't even hesitate he reaches behind his back and pulls out his gun while moving into a defensible spot. Peter throws a roll at him while Cora, Maria and Mark walk into the back yard. 

Smiling for real he puts the gun away and goes to them. Letting himself relax he hugs Maria while Mark hugs him from behind. “We didn't want to give the surprise away but mom sent us to make your transition a little easier. We're staying here for a few weeks.”

He sends a silent prayer up in thanks and leans into to the wolfy bonding letting them scent mark him. He turns to introduce them to the others feeling a sense of good anticipation. He might be able to survive back in Beacon Hills if he has them here.


End file.
